Road to Master by sojoukou senkuo
by Narutohinataftw10
Summary: After his defeat in the Sinnoh Conference and undecided on what to do next, an advertisement catches Ash's eye and changes his life forever, taking on the Johto elite four and it's champion to win and get the chance to create the first Kanto elite four and be the first champion for Kanto. WRITTEN BY SOJOUKOU SENKUO
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my story, it is the story from sojoukou senkuo but he deleted his account a few years ago and I saw another of his stories re-uploaded by someone else with a bunch of reviews asking for this one.  
**

* * *

 **Big Decisions and Setting Out on a New Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

In the small town of Pallet there was a young man who lived there; his name was Ash Ketchum a young Pokémon trainer at the age of fifteen. Ash, like many trainers before him, had always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer from the moment he found out about Pokémon and became one when he was ten and set off on his journey with his starter Pokémon; a Pikachu.

Throughout his journey to the four different Regions Ash met many different people and travelled with many friends as well. He went from League to League and left his mark in each one of them.

Indigo Conference in Kanto: Top 16

Silver Conference in Johto: Top 8

Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn: Top 8

Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh: Top 4

He felt proud of himself for making it that far in many tournaments as rookies usually never made it to the victory tournament. He was also champion in a few things as well.

Orange Archipelago: Champion

Kanto Battle Frontier: Champion

He was especially proud of those two achievements, but now he didn't know what to do. He spent a while just lying in bed since he hadn't figured out what to do next. He flipped on his T.V. and watched a Pokémon battle between Wallace and Steven of the Hoenn Region. Wallace was battling Steven for a chance to take over as the Champion of Hoenn.

"Wallace has a good offense, but that's useless against Steven" Ash scoffed. "Steven's a Steel master and Steel has the most defense of all types of Pokémon being resistant to almost all types and having a complete immunity to poison types. Steven's got this battle in the bag."

True to Ash's wisdom Wallace lost the battle. Steven was able to take out his Tentacruel and Wailord with just his Skarmory before his Ludicolo took down Steven's Skarmory, Claydol and severely injured Steven's Cradily before Ludicolo was taken down. Steven lost his Cradily to Wallace's Whiscash before both Wallace's Whiscash and Steven's Armaldo tied in battle leaving them both with two Pokémon. Then Wallace sent out his Gyarados to combat against Steven's Aggron. Despite there being a slight advantage on Wallace's side Gyarados was still taken down by Steven's Aggron before Wallace's powerful Milotic took down Aggron leaving Steven to send out his most powerful Pokémon; a Metagross.

Despite both Pokémon taking hard hits Milotic was defeated with Metagross hardly trying leaving Steven as the champion "Knew it" Ash muttered before picking up the remote about to turn the T.V. off.

"And there you have it folks" the MC on T.V. announced "Steven Stone remains the Hoenn Region Champion having prevailed over Wallace. Wallace was a tough opponent having made it passed all members of the Elite Four to face Steven, but Steven proves too powerful even for Wallace. Well trainers, out there, if you think you're powerful enough come down to any Region and take on the Elite Four Challenge. Special attention to Trainers from the Kanto Region, if you build up a powerful enough Team and can make it through the Johto Elite Four and if, by some miracle, you prove victorious over Champion Lance then you can have a chance to make the Kanto Elite Four so that Kanto and Johto can be separate of each other and have their own Champion and Elite Four."

Ash suddenly sat up "That's it" he said before grinning. He shut his T.V. off and raced down stairs seeing his mom in the garden with Pikachu resting in the sun. Ash raced outside "Mom" Ash called startling her slightly.

"What is it honey" Delia asked.

"It's time for me to set off on my next journey" Ash said.

Delia smiled "Well you did stick around here for more than a month so I was beginning to wonder when you would set off again. You have new clothes, hat, backpack and shoes in the hall closet waiting for you."

"Thanks mom" Ash said "Come on Pikachu we've got to get ready." Pikachu nodded and ran inside with Ash. Ash went to the hall closet and pulled out his new clothes and began getting dressed. Once he was done he looked at himself in the mirror "Not bad" he said.

Ash now had on yellow shoes with black laces, black pants with yellow lines down the pant legs on the side with a black shirt on that had a yellow thunderbolt in the center of the chest area with thunderbolt designs on the side of the shirt that were covered by Ash's long sleeved black jacket that also had a thunderbolt on the back that went from his shoulder to his hip and to finish his outfit Ash had a black hat on his head that had a yellow Pokeball in the center. His new backpack was also yellow and black as well.

"Alright Pikachu, let's make a quick stop at Professor Oak's lab for some information" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and both of them took off out of the house towards Professor Oak's laboratory. He arrived there quickly and knocked on the door to be greeted by Tracey.

"Hey Ash" Tracey greeted.

"Hey Tracey, I need to speak to Professor Oak really quickly" Ash said.

"He's out back tending to some Pokémon" Tracey said. Ash thanked Tracey and went out back to see Professor Oak tending to some Pidgey and Rattata.

"Hey Professor Oak" Ash called startling the old Professor.

"Goodness gracious Ash" Professor Oak wheezed "Don't sneak up on an old man like that."

"Sorry" Ash said sheepishly "Anyway I came here because I needed to ask you something."

"What is it Ash" Professor Oak said.

"I need some info on the Elite Four Challenge" Ash said.

"Ah the Elite four Challenge" Professor Oak said fondly. "The challenge is actually quite simple, a trainer must challenge the Elite Four and if you make it past them you have the option of taking their place of the ones that you beat. For example if you defeat the first of the Elite Four, but lose to the next one then you have the option of taking the place of the one you beat as a new member of the Elite Four and the cycle goes on depending on how many of them you defeat, but the Elite Four have the option of challenging you back to reclaim their position. If you make it past all of them and the Champion then you can take the Champion's place and be recognized as the Regional Pokémon Champion; the best in the entire Region. Why did you want to know this?"

"Because I plan on taking on the Elite Four Challenge" Ash said confidently.

Professor Oak looked at Ash shocked "Ash are you sure that's wise? Most trainers have to wait until they're in their twenties to even have a chance with the exception being Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four at the ages of 19 and 18 respectively. Aaron only made it past the first on at the time and hasn't advanced further yet and Caitlin only managed to advance to the second one before being defeated. I'm not trying to discourage you Ash, but you are three years younger than Caitlin when she tried."

"I know that" Ash said "But I still want to do it. After all you can't advance unless you try."

Professor Oak smiled "That's just like you Ash; to never give up no matter what others tell you." Ash smiled brightly "Have you decided what type you're going to use?"

"Type" Ash asked confused.

"That's correct; a competitor can only take on the challenge using one type of Pokémon. You can't use various types as the rules dictate that there can only be two various type Champions at one time. Cynthia and Alder, the Champion of Unova, have those spots filled so you have to choose a specific type if you want to take the challenge. And Elite Four members have to specialize in one type and can't be various specialists."

Ash was silent for a bit before he looked over at Pikachu "Pika" Pikachu mewed softly.

"I know what to do" Ash said "I choose electric type. Pikachu was my first Pokémon and he's an electric type so it wouldn't be fair to Pikachu if I chose a different type so I chose electric."

"Well Ash, if that's your choice" Professor Oak said. "The only other advice I can give you is to capture a full team and train them as hard as you can because, trust me; this challenge is not for the feint hearted or for those with delusions of grandeur."

"I understand" Ash said seriously "I'll treat every battle as though I was facing Tobias all over again." Ash remembered Tobias well as he was a trainer Ash would never forget and he hoped to challenge him again in the future when they were both stronger.

"Well Ash you better get going" Professor Oak said.

"Right" Ash said. "Come on Pikachu."

"Before you go Ash I have some advice for you" Professor Oak said. "Since Pikachu is your only Electric type another place you can find electric types are around abandoned factories."

"Right, thanks" Ash said. "Oh before I go I need a method of transportation since I want a team as soon as possible."

"Might I suggest your Garchomp" Professor Oak said. "He hasn't been out much since he evolved and has wanted to travel with you again."

"Alright" Ash said "Garchomp" Ash called. A roar came and a large Pokémon came flying from the skies before landing on top of Ash and gnawing on his head gently making him laugh "Hi Garchomp, nice to see you too."

Ash's Gible had evolved on the way back from Sinnoh after foiling another Team Rocket scam and during the month Ash was home Gabite trained with Ash's other Pokémon and evolved into Garchomp. Since Garchomp was a Pseudo-Legendary and a dragon type Pokémon he was considered one of Ash's most powerful Pokémon.

"Alright Garchomp we're going on a long journey" Ash said "So let's get this journey started." Garchomp nodded and let Ash climb on top of his back with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "See you later Professor Oak."

"Good luck Ash" Professor Oak called as Ash took off on his Garchomp.

SCENE CHANGE

Flying through the air was Ash and Garchomp with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Ash was looking around the area before he spotted a huge metal building "Garchomp, fly down there." Garchomp roared and flew down to the ground allowing Ash to hop off. "Return Garchomp" Ash said recalling his Pokémon. Ash proceeded to walk up to the doors and tried opening them, but they were locked "Locked eh" Ash said. "Pikachu, can you climb in through the window and unlock the door.

Pikachu nodded and scrambled up the side of the building before hopping in through an open window. A few seconds later and Ash heard a click before the door opened and a grinning Pikachu was on the other side "Thanks Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu ran back up Ash's shoulder and Ash proceeded into the factory.

Ash pulled out as lantern and lit it up illuminating the area around Ash allowing him to see a few feet in front of him. Ash proceeded to walk a few feet into the factory, but still saw nothing. "Pikachu wait here for a bit" Ash said.

"Pikapi Pikachu" Pikachu said hopping down from Ash's shoulder. Ash left the lantern with Pikachu before proceeding deeper into the factory. Ash put his hand to the wall to keep himself steady, but also to sense vibrations in the factory. Ash felt some vibrations coming from down the hall in a different room. Ash took off in a sprint down the hall before coming to a fenced off stair case. Using the momentum Ash pulled his body over the fence and landed as softly as possible to not alert any Pokémon to his presence.

Ash then proceeded up the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible before coming up to another door. Ash went to the door and placed his hand on it being as silent as possible since he felt something was on the other side, but he didn't know what. He pulled out Garchomp's Pokeball just in case. Ash gently opened the door and winced as it made a loud creaking sound before he pushed it open all the way and went inside, but all he saw was another dark empty room.

Ash looked around before grunting softly and decided to go back downstairs to get Pikachu so they could leave and find another factory, but he suddenly found himself flying across the room where he smashed into a wall. "Ok, what was that" Ash wondered to himself. Ash looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw.

He saw a large yellow bird with black and yellow feathers that were spiked, black eyes and a long orange beak. It was the Legendary Bird of Thunder Zapdos.

"Wow a Zapdos" Ash said amazed. Zapdos squawked loudly before launching a thunderbolt at Ash. Ash dodged to the side and realized that Zapdos was blocking the only exit and Ash had no place to hide. "Oh well, I always did want to capture a Zapdos" Ash said "Garchomp battle time." Garchomp appeared in a flash and once he saw Zapdos he knew this was a time to be serious.

It was Pseudo-Legendary vs. Legendary right now and the situation was tense. "Alright Garchomp use brick break." Garchomp's fins glowed and he charged at Zapdos and nailed Zapdos hard. Zapdos squawked before its wing glowed and smashed Garchomp right back "Steel wing eh" Ash said impressed.

"Alright Garchomp use Sand Tomb" Ash called. Garchomp launched a massive sand tornado at Zapdos and it connected and not only did it prevent Zapdos from running away it also did damage for long periods of time.

Zapdos launched a massive thunderbolt at Garchomp "Dodge it" Ash said. Garchomp did dodge the attack 'Despite Garchomp being part ground type a full powered thunderbolt from Zapdos will cause some massive damage' Ash thought. "Now Garchomp use dragon rush" Ash called. Garchomp charged forward and hit Zapdos with the dragon rush due to Zapdos being unable to move thanks to dragon rush's effects. However Zapdos popped back up looking as though it took no damage.

"Oh man this Zapdos is really powerful" Ash said.

"Pikapi" Pikachu called running into the room.

"Pikachu" Ash said surprised. Pikachu stood in front of Garchomp and Ash and said something to Ash and indicated to his pocket. Ash saw his Pokedex so he figured Pikachu wanted him to check something. Ash pulled it out and scanned Pikachu.

"Pikachu has learned a new move; zap cannon" Dexter said.

Ash was now grinning "No way, Pikachu you learned zap cannon." Pikachu nodded with a smirk "Alright this'll be much easier now. Garchomp we need to distract Zapdos in order for Pikachu to get a hit on it with Zap cannon."

Zapdos heard them and launched a swirling mass of dark wind at them "That's ominous wind" Ash realized "Dodge it" both Pokémon dodged it in time. "Right, I forgot that Zapdos is also part flying type; Alright Garchomp use brick break and then follow it up with Draco Meteor."

Garchomp flew at Zapdos, but Zapdos dodged before charging at Garchomp with a purple glow surrounding it before slamming into Garchomp "Giga Impact as well" Ash said shocked "Zapdos sure is something else."

Garchomp was able to survive the attack and now Zapdos couldn't move due to Giga Impact's after effects "Draco Meteor now" Ash called. Garchomp roared as his body glowed orange before he shot an orange ball into the air and it split and went straight for Zapdos with all of them connecting. Through the smoke Zapdos was still ready to fight showing little fatigue.

"Zap cannon now Pikachu" Ash called. Pikachu stood and formed a ball of cackling lightning in his hands before launching it at an unexpected Zapdos. It connected making Zapdos roar in pain as lightning cackled off its body and Zapdos fell to the ground unable to move.

"Alright Pokeball go" Ash called tossing the Pokeball at Zapdos. It connected and Zapdos was sucked inside the Pokeball. Because of zap canon's paralysis effect Zapdos couldn't really fight back very well and was captured by Ash. Ash picked up the Pokeball "Alright we caught Zapdos; great work Garchomp, Pikachu, now let's get out of here." Ash recalled Garchomp and went down stairs before hopping over the fence. After Pikachu hopped over they proceeded to the exit "Hey Pikachu, how did you know to come upstairs?"

"Pika, pika pi chu Pikachu" Pikachu spoke.

"You heard the commotion and decided to check it out" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded "Your instincts are as sharp as ever."

Ash saw the lantern and picked it back up before he noticed a Pokémon collapsed on the ground unconscious with sparks cackling off its body. "Pikachu, did this Pokémon attack you" Ash asked. Pikachu sweat dropped and nodded sheepishly. Ash walked up to it and saw that it was a Magneton "Hmm, another electric type, alright Pokeball go." Ash captured the Magneton and stowed it away "Alright that's two in one trip; let's get to the Pokémon center and get them healed up before we proceed." Pikachu nodded and both of them proceeded out of the factory and headed towards the nearest Pokémon center.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Hunt**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

"You're Pokémon are healed up Ash" Nurse Joy told him.

"Thank you" Ash said taking his Pokémon and Pikachu. After making sure his Pokeballs were securely strapped to his belt and Pikachu was comfy on his shoulder Ash set off on his journey. "Garchomp come out" Ash said tossing a Pokeball. Garchomp appeared in a flash "Alright let's head out to the nearest source of electricity." Garchomp nodded and let Ash and Pikachu climb on his back before taking off.

As Garchomp flew through the air Ash looked at a list of Electric Pokémon and saw that there were quite a few despite Electric not being in the top ten of most common type Pokémon. In fact Electric was tied with Dark Type as the twelfth most common typ.

"Hmm" Ash hummed "If I capture an Electabuzz it'll eventually become an Electavire and they're very powerful if Gary and Paul's Electavire have anything to go by. Then there's a Jolteon that would be good for speed and maybe an Electrode if I capture it as a Voltorb."

Putting his musings aside for now Ash kept a look out for abandoned factories to try and find more Pokémon. He wanted to capture a full team of electric Pokémon before he began training. He also had to make sure they were at their strongest since the Elite Four weren't called Elite for nothing.

Ash looked down to see a dispute going on right now. He saw a big ball shaped Pokémon with a white top half and a blue bottom half in a fight with a small fox Pokémon. "Garchomp go in for a landing" Ash said. Garchomp nodded and obeyed going down for a landing. Garchomp landed and Ash hopped of going towards the two Pokémon to see they weren't even paying attention to Ash "Wow it's a Shiny Electrode" Ash said amazed. He looked at the other Pokémon "And an Eevee as well" Ash said "I wonder what they're fighting about."

Ash looked behind Eevee to see a small glowing object sitting at the base of a tree. Ash narrowed his eyed at it "That's a thunderstone" Ash realized.

Eevee charged at Electrode and nailed the ball Pokémon hard. Electrode grunted and launched a large thunderbolt at Eevee shocking the small Evolution Pokémon badly. Eevee cried in pain as it was launched back into a tree struggling to get up. Electrode rolled over to the thunderstone smirking at Eevee.

"I don't think so Garchomp use brick break" Ash shouted. Garchomp charged at Electrode and smashed his fins hard into Electrode hard sending the ball Pokémon flying back. Electrode was mad at the interruption and began glowing "Pikachu zap cannon now" Ash called. Pikachu launched a zap canon at Electrode and it hit so Electrode was paralyzed unable to use its explosion. "Pokeball go" Ash called tossing a Pokeball at the paralyzed shiny Electrode.

The Pokeball connected and Electrode was sucked inside. The Pokeball shook and blinked slightly before going still and the center stopped blinking. Ash picked up the Pokeball "Alright Electrode is mine now" Ash said before he turned to the Eevee struggling to get up. Ash walked over to Eevee "Are you okay" Ash asked the small Pokémon.

Eevee yipped slightly in pain while wincing; Ash pet Eevee softly to try and ease some of its pain; it worked slightly as Eevee seemed to relax a little bit. Ash looked over at the thunderstone sitting over by the tree and nodded to Garchomp. Garchomp understood and went over to the stone to pick it up since if Pikachu came into contact with the stone then he'd evolve into Raichu.

Garchomp handed the stone to Ash "Is this what to want Eevee" Ash asked. Eevee nodded towards Ash so Ash gently put the stone by Eevee. Eevee touched the stone and was then surrounded by a bright light. Ash watched as Eevee morphed into a large quadrupedal Pokémon with spiked yellow fur with a white belly and a sharp face.

"Jolt" the new Pokémon said.

"Congratulations Jolteon" Ash said to the new Pokémon. Jolteon nodded and thanked Ash with a lick to the cheek "Well we gotta get going now, places to go, Pokémon to catch." Ash stood up and was about to proceed back to Garchomp when Jolteon came up to Ash and rubbed its head against Ash's leg. Ash stopped and looked down at Jolteon before petting it softly on the head "You want to come along Jolteon" Ash asked. Jolteon nodded with a bark "Alright, welcome to your new family" Ash said capturing Jolteon in a Pokeball.

SCENE CHANGE

A few weeks later of having no luck in finding any more Pokémon Ash decided to go and do some searching in the other regions. He flew on Garchomp across the seas to the Sinnoh Region and decided to check out the mountainous areas since he heard rumors that there was a large factory up there and he was hoping to find an Electavire since they were said to live atop either tall mountains or complex factories. Plus Electavire were incredibly rare in the wild.

"Alright Garchomp land here" Ash said once they got to the mountains. Ash looked up at the cliff before proceeding up the path "Well it's a walking path alright; Garchomp return" Ash said recalling his dragon Pokémon. Ash proceeded to walk up the mountain trial with Pikachu behind him. After proceeding to a taller part of the mountain said they came to a dead end "Great" Ash grunted.

"Pikapi" Pikachu said getting Ash's attention. Pikachu pointed up and Ash looked to see a ledge about twenty feet up.

"That's convenient" Ash said "Alright Pikachu hold on tightly." Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and held on as Ash began climbing up the Cliffside as quickly as possible. Ash was always a good climber and made it to the top rather quickly and climbed over the edge only to be knocked off and plummet twenty feet and land hard on his back. Ash groaned loudly as he tried to force air into his aching lungs, but his back wouldn't let him breath in deeply enough.

Through the pain Ash looked up to see a large yellow Pokémon laughing at Ash holding its stomach while laughing in an uproar. Ash glared at the laughing Electavire not liking that he was just made a fool of "Okay, I'm mad now" Ash grunted still having a very hard time breathing.

Ash pulled out a Pokeball and opened it releasing his Garchomp. When Garchomp saw Ash on the ground he tried to help him only for Ash to groan "No, no just leave me here" Ash grunted loudly in pain. "Okay, I can hardly move or breath right now so I'll make this short." Ash took a few seconds to gasp "That Electavire pushed off from the ledge and my back is really messed up now; Garchomp, take Pikachu up there and both of you take it down and knock it out."

Garchomp nodded before glaring at the laughing Electavire. Pikachu also glared and Electavire before hopping on top of Garchomp and Garchomp few up the cliff intent on taking Electavire down.

Garchomp glared and Pikachu hopped off. Garchomp started a dragon rush and charged Electavire. Electavire stopped laughing and initiated a brick break and both attacks met simultaneously, but Garchomp proved stronger and broke through the attack and hit Electavire sending it back.

Electavire jumped up and launched a large thunderbolt at Garchomp, but Garchomp just put its fins together and blocked the attack taking minimal damage because of being part ground. Pikachu took the initiative and attacked Electavire with an iron tail to the head. Electavire grunted and punched Pikachu hard with a thunder punch. Pikachu gave a yelp of pain as he was launched back, but Garchomp avenged Pikachu by launching a dragon pulse at Electavire hitting it hard and launching it back. Garchomp launched another dragon pulse at Electavire, but this time Electavire used protect and stopped the attack.

Pikachu was angry for the thunder punch so he charged at Electavire initiating the volt tackle move and slammed directly into Electavire, but strangely Electavire grinned as Pikachu jumped back. Electavire had electricity cackling off its body and a yellow glow around its body as it swung its arms about.

Electavire had activated its motor drive ability increasing its speed. Electavire appeared by Garchomp in a flash and smashed him with Brick Break before turning and hitting Pikachu with a thunder punch. Both Pokémon flew back, but recovered now realizing that their battle was now a lot harder.

They had to go with a new strategy so Garchomp initiated the dragon rush move and charged at Electavire and Electavire couldn't move because of the effects so Electavire tried a thunder punch once more and this time Electavire won the showdown and punched Garchomp away. Pikachu took its chance and initiated the zap canon move and launched it at Electavire. Electavire was cocky now and decided to take the attack thinking it could just boost its speed again.

Electavire was right and felt its speed increase exponentially, but Electavire found itself unable to move as lightning cackled off its body. Electavire growled in rage finding itself unable to move.

"Very good you too" Ash said from behind them. Apparently he had recovered from the fall from earlier and had climbed up in time to see the outcome of the battle. Ash walked up to Electavire while Electavire growled at Ash and began shouting at him. "I bet you want to know why you can't move right."

Electavire grudgingly nodded "That's because of Pikachu's last attack; I know all about your ability motor drive, which allows you to absorb any electric attack and increase your speed, but there is one electrical attack even you can't escape from. Zap cannon may increase your speed, but it always paralyzes its target when it hits so in this case your extra speed is useless."

Electavire glared at Ash, but couldn't help respecting him because of how well his Pokémon defeated him. Ash pulled out a Pokeball "Alright go Pokeball" he called. The Pokeball hit Electavire and Electavire was sucked inside the Pokeball where it landed on the ground twitching and blinking before going still. Ash picked up the Pokeball "Alright, let's go" Ash said.

SCENE CHANGE

Ash now had a full team of electric Pokémon and he called Professor Oak when he captured Jolteon to let him keep more than six Pokémon so he could continue to catch many Pokémon without losing them. It had been two weeks since he captured Electavire and he also captured a few more Pokémon while in the Sinnoh Region.

The first ones he captured was a Rotom that was in the Electric and Ice form along with a Plusle and Minun for duo battling and finally he managed to capture a Luxray and to end his capturing spree was an Ampharos.

Right now Ash was taking a trip to the Mt. Coronet to train his team. Ash kept his Garchomp around, but also had his Donphan, Torterra and Gliscor transferred over to him since all of them were part ground type and since Electric was weak to ground types Ash wanted to help build up their resistance to ground type moves.

Ash looked at his electric team consisting of Pikachu, Electavire, Luxray, Shiny Electrode, Magneton, Ampharos, Zapdos, Plusle, Minun and Rotom. In his opinion it wasn't a bad haul.

"Alright we've got some serious training to do" Ash said "We'll spend about three months on Mt. Coronet before we move onto Mt. Silver in the Johto Region. Since all of you are weak against Ground Type moves I'll be pairing you off in groups of three and pair you with one of these three guys, is that understood?"

All of his electric team gave a roar "Good" Ash smiled. "Let's see now, Electavire, Ampharos and Jolteon, you three will go with Torterra; Luxray, Electrode and Pikachu go with Donphan and finally Plusle, Minun and Magneton you three go with Gliscor. Zapdos you'll be working one on one with Garchomp." All of his Pokémon nodded and got into their teams.

"Torterra you'll be working them on their resistance to ground type moves so keep launching ground type moves and see how long they last. Donphan you'll be working your team on how well to evade ground type moves so keep launching them and the others have to keep dodging for as long as possible and finally Gliscor's group will be working on increasing their electrical power to better effect ground type Pokémon. Normally they had resistance to electric attacks so we're going to work on increasing your electrical prowess. You've got your orders' let's get to work." They all roared and took off in three separate directions to get to work.

Ash turned to Zapdos, who waited there patiently. Ash smiled and released Garchomp "Alright you two will be working in the sky and on the ground. First we'll work on evasion and electrical discharge and power readings before moving to the ground and working on resistance."

Both Pokémon nodded and went off to the sky and began launching attack after attack at each other. Ash watched them for a few minutes before moving over to Torterra's group just in time to see Torterra unleash a Magnitude move sending the three electric Pokémon flying, but they still managed to get up. After Torterra launched a drill run, however, Jolteon took the brunt of the damage and was launched into the rocks where he lied there unconscious. Ash was impressed that Jolteon took a high powered Magnitude and still stood, but the drill run was too much.

After watching them for a bit only Electavire was still standing and was panting harshly having taken three magnitude attacks, one drill run and a mud bomb, but it was clear that Electavire couldn't take much more. True to Ash's word one more mud shot and Electavire was knocked out cold "They did well" Ash said "Good work Torterra, now you rest while I check on the others." Torterra nodded and lied on his belly.

Ash moved over to Donphan's group to see Pikachu dodging a rollout before Donphan launched a mud shot that nailed Pikachu hard sending the mouse Pokémon flying back. Donphan turned his attention to Luxray and began charging at the Pokémon while Lux ray waited until the right time to dodge and jumped only for Donphan to stop and launch a mud shot at Luxray from the air, but Luxray flipped and dodged the attack and landed on its paws. Luxray took off again avoiding more attacks before Donphan turned his attention to Electrode and going after it instead.

Ash watched as Electrode had superior speed being able to roll about, but so did Donphan and that put Electrode out and Ash watched as it wasn't long until Donphan took out the rest of them as well. They showed superior evasions skills, but it still needed a lot of work. With that Ash went over to Gliscor's group to see Plusle and Minun working together launching thunderbolt after thunderbolt at Gliscor with all of them hitting, but Gliscor shrugging them off as though they were nothing.

Magneton charged forward glowing with electricity before zapping Gliscor at close range, but it did nothing so Gliscor knocked Magneton back where it floated near Plusle and Minun. Plusle turned to Minun and nodded and Minun nodded back and they both became shrouded in electricity and charged at Gliscor. Ash was a little shocked first believing it to be volt tackle, but then he recognized it as wild charge. Wild charge was like volt tackle only less powerful and didn't cause harm to the user like volt tackle did. Both attacks struck and Gliscor did a slight wince, but then knocked them both back with Guillotine and sent the two Cheering Pokémon back to the ground.

Magneton took its chance and fired a charge beam at Gliscor and Gliscor let it hit, but, once again, it did little to no damage so Gliscor dove down and smacked Magneton away with bulldoze. Magneton landed hard on the ground. Ash looked at the scene and thought that there was no point to continuing and was about to step in and call the match when Magneton floated back up glaring at Gliscor and then glowed a bright white.

Ash, Gliscor, Plusle and Minun stared in surprise as Magneton morphed and turned into a much bigger version of itself that was no in an oval shape with one big large eye in the center and two smaller eyes on the side. There was a yellow antenna on its head with two magnet arms and another magnet in the back of its body.

"Magnezone" the large Pokémon grunted.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it "Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon; it evolves from Magneton around certain magnetic area and emits energy from each of its three magnets."

"Alright Magneton evolved into Magnezone" Ash said excitedly. "Now Magnezone is much stronger and only can be fought fairly if going against a water type, but it is still incredibly weak to ground types."

Magnezone charged up at Gliscor with new found speed and with a roar launched a very large thunderbolt at Gliscor. This thunderbolt did some real damage to Gliscor as Gliscor released a yell of pain before Gliscor launched another bulldoze at Magnezone, but Magnezone dodged and launched a zap canon at Gliscor and it hit paralyzing Gliscor causing it to fall down to the ground unable to move. Magnezone went in for the finish "Magnezone that's enough" Ash called. Magnezone stopped in mid attack "Your evolution has given you more electrical prowess, perhaps the same as Pikachu and Electavire, but it seems your zap cannon was too much for Gliscor so we're gonna stop now. Gliscor return" Ash said recalling his Pokémon. "Let's go" Ash said "You two were good as well" he said to Plusle and Minun who grinned in response.

Ash gathered up the team one by one recalling them to their Pokeballs until only Pikachu was out and on Ash's shoulder. Ash walked back to the main camp to see Garchomp and Zapdos standing on the ground panting. "Good work you two" Ash called to them. "You've both put in amazing effort, but it's time to stop for the day. It's almost dusk and I need to prepare some dinner for all of you." Ash recalled his Garchomp and Zapdos before going to make dinner for them.

SCENE CHANGE

After about 3 and a half months atop Mt. Coronet Ash packed up his stuff and began to make his trek towards Mt. Silver to begin his training in a new environment and he had just entered the Hoenn Region and was about to pass through when he heard a cry get his attention. He looked down to see a small Pokémon getting pushed towards a cliff by a bunch of Mightyena.

Ash narrowed his eyes at the sight "Let's go Garchomp" Ash said. Garchomp flew down towards them with a roar alerting them to Ash's presence "Use dragon pulse" Ash called. Garchomp launched a dragon pulse at the Mightyena sending the four canine Pokémon flying back. They reappeared growling at Garchomp. Ash checked the injured Pokémon before turning back to Garchomp "Use Draco Meteor" Ash said. Garchomp glowed orange and launched an orange ball of energy into the sky that came down upon the Mightyena sending them flying for good.

Ash focused the rest of his attention on the Pokémon he saved; it was small, shaped like a dog that was bigger than a Poochyena, but smaller than a Mightyena. It had spiked blue fire with tuffs of spiked yellow fur as well and a bent spiked tail. The Pokémon gave Ash a look of distrust despite Ash just saving it from going off the cliff.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon "Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon; Manectric has the ability to gather local electrical energy in its mane, and then discharge it, creating thunder clouds" Dexter said.

"Another electric Pokémon" Ash said looking at the Pokémon. Ash looked over the Pokémon and saw that it was injured "You're hurt" Ash said. He took off his backpack and pulled out some medicinal bottles. Manectric looked at Ash confused wondering why Ash wasn't afraid of it "This might sting a little, but it'll help you feel better."

Ash sprayed the contents of the bottle onto Manectric's wounds causing the discharge Pokémon to hiss and unconsciously release a thunderbolt on Ash. Ash grunted in pain as electricity ran through his body, but he had been shocked much worse by Pikachu. "It's okay Manectric, I'll help you; I promise" Ash ground out as pain went through his body. Manectric stopped it's thunderbolt on Ash looking at him surprised.

Ash finished applying the medicine to Manectric "Alright you should be okay now" Ash said. He looked around the area "Wait a minute; this is the forest area around Mauville City" Ash said. Ash looked over to Manectric and smiled "Come on Manectric; I'll take you to someone who can fix you up better than me."

Ash gently picked up Manectric "Okay" Ash said "Return Garchomp" Ash said recalling his Garchomp. Ash then proceeded to walk into the city and proceeded to the Mauville City Gym. He got there and knocked on the door "Mr. Wattson" Ash called. The door opened and the jolly Gym Leader answered.

"Ash" Wattson said in a jolly voice. "It's been a long time since I've seen you; how have you been doing?"

"I'm just fine Mr. Wattson" Ash said "In fact I came here to ask you something?"

"Ask away then" Wattson said.

"I found this Manectric injured in the woods facing off against four Mightyena and I fended them off and healed Manectric as best as I could. Since you're an electric specialist Gym Leader I thought it would be best if I come to you."

"A wise choice" Wattson said "Come inside please." Ash followed Wattson inside the gym and into the main battle arena to see Wattson's Voltorb, Magnemite, Magneton and Manectric resting in the gym. All the Pokémon woke up when Wattson entered and greeted their master enthusiastically.

"Wow, your Pokémon seem to be doing well" Ash noticed.

"Oh yes" Wattson said "We rarely lose gym battles now. Now let me take a look at your Manectric." Ash put Manectric down on the ground.

"It's okay, you can trust Wattson" Ash told Manectric as he noticed the hesitance. Manectric hesitantly walked over to Wattson and Wattson carefully began examining the Pokémon. After a few minutes Wattson smiled.

"This has got to be the healthiest Manectric I've ever seen next to my own of course" Wattson said. "It had minor injuries from those Mightyena and they've already mostly healed thanks to your quick thinking. Manectric will be just fine."

"That's great Wattson, thank you" Ash said.

"No problem" Wattson grinned "As an electric specialist it is my duty to help out Electric Pokémon."

That made Ash think of something "Excuse me Wattson I have another question? Have you ever tried going for the Elite Four Challenge?"

Wattson looked surprised "No I have not. I was content to just be a Gym Leader and traveler; why do you ask?"

"Well I'm training to take the Elite Four Challenge and I chose Electric as my specialty type" Ash said.

"Well I'm impressed" Wattson said "There has never been an Electric Specialist in the Elite Four before, but I don't think I can help you."

"Well, thanks anyway" Ash said slightly disappointed.

"But I can tell you of someone who can help you" Wattson said making Ash look up "Am I correct in asking that you've been to Sinnoh already?"

Ash nodded "Yeah I have?"

"Then am I also correct in assuming that you've met Volkner before" Wattson asked. Ash nodded "Volkner is the only electric specialist to attempt the Elite Four Challenge. Despite not making it he has the skills of an Elite Four member and could give you quite a few tips."

"Thanks Wattson" Ash said "Guess I'll have to fly back to Sinnoh now."

SCENE CHANGE

Everyone was outside the Gym now "Thanks for the info Wattson."

"It's no trouble Ash" Wattson said "When you take the challenge show the world not to underestimate the power of electric Pokémon."

"I will" Ash said. He turned to Manectric "I'll drop you off back in the forest before going to Sinnoh okay Manectric." Manectric shook its head and jumped into Ash's arms nuzzling his head.

Wattson laughed "It seems Manectric has taken a liking to you; rather surprising since wild Manectric are usually independent and don't trust humans very much."

"You want to come with me Manectric" Ash asked. Manectric nodded enthusiastically making Ash smile "Then I promise to take great care of you" Ash said taking out a Pokeball and tapping Manectric on the head. Manectric went inside the Pokeball without a fight making Ash smile. Ash put the Pokeball away before pulling out another one "Thanks once again Wattson" Ash said releasing his Garchomp and climbing on top "Make sure to see me on T.V." Ash called as he and Garchomp flew into the sky.

"I will" Wattson waved until Ash disappeared from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Training with Volkner**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Ash was back in the Sinnoh Region and was on the same pathway he went on when going to Sunyshore City with Brock and Dawn. Ash followed the walkway until he got to the Sunyshore Gym and he opened the door to see a battle going on.

"Empoleon use flash canon" a trainer called. A large Empoleon launched a flash canon at Volkner's Raichu.

"Raichu slash it with iron tail" Volkner called. Raichu's tail glowed and cut through the iron tail easily "Now use thunderbolt." Raichu launched a large thunderbolt that hit Empoleon making it cry out in pain before falling to the ground unconscious.

The robotic ref raised the red flag "Empoleon is unable to battle; Raichu is the winner. The winner of the battle is Sunyshore Gym Leader Volkner."

"You did your best Empoleon" the trainer said to his Pokémon "We'll train harder and come back and we'll win next time."

"That's good" Volkner said to the trainer. "Train hard and never lose that spark. You challenged me and I truly enjoyed our battle; come back when your stronger and you'll win for sure."

"Thank you" the trainer said recalling his Empoleon. He exited the Gym passing by Ash.

Volkner noticed Ash "Well, I'll be if it isn't Ash" he said with a smile. "How have you been these past few months?"

"I've been good Volkner; how have you been" Ash asked. "You seem to be enjoying the challenges."

"I've been great" Volkner said "The challenges I've been getting are really pushing me and I've had to hand out my fair share of badges to tough trainers. I saw your battle in the Sinnoh League; it was one of the most electrifying battles I've ever seen."

"Thank you Volkner" Ash said.

"So what made you stop by" Volkner asked.

"Well, I need to ask you something very important" Ash said.

"What is it" Volkner asked.

'Now or never' Ash thought. "I would like you to train me?"

Whatever Volkner was expecting; it wasn't that his eyes widened in surprise "You want me to train you?" Ash nodded "But why and for what?"

"I heard from Gym Leader Wattson of Mauville City in the Hoenn Region that you are the strongest Electric Type Trainer in the whole world and the only electric specialist strong enough to have a chance at facing the Elite Four. I am training to take on the Elite Four and I chose electric as my specialty type. That is why I want to train under you Volkner because you're the best at electric Pokémon so I ask you, please take me on as a student."

Volkner was even more surprise, but he didn't show it outwardly and instead he only smiled "Well Ash those are compelling reasons. It would be my honor to take you on as a student."

"Thank you so much Volkner" Ash said excitedly.

"I must warn you now" Volkner said in a serious voice. "Training to be an Electric Specialist is dangerous. There is a reason there aren't any Electric Elite Four members or Champions. Electric is a dangerous type because of the overwhelming power they can store and it needs to be periodically released otherwise it will cause serious damage to you and your Pokémon. Are you willing to go through all the hardships despite the danger?"

"Yes Volkner" Ash said "I'm willing to do whatever it takes as long as it doesn't pose any threat to my Pokémon's health."

"Right answer" Volkner said. "Well then, let's get started. That was the last challenger I'll have for a while so we've got a long time."

"Awesome" Ash said.

"Follow me to the back" Volkner said. Ash followed Volkner into the back room. When they got to the back room Ash saw a small pond that covered half the room with the other half held a grand total of four Pokémon including Volkner's Raichu. The other three Ash recognized as Volkner's Electavire, Luxray and Jolteon.

"So you keep your Pokémon back here" Ash asked.

"Yep" Volkner replied.

"What's in the pool" Ash asked.

"A few more Pokémon I have that I caught while on my journey, but I haven't used them in battle in a while" Volkner said. "That reminds me; I need to build a pool to get those two some battle experience."

"So you have two Pokémon in the pool" Ash asked.

"Yeah" Volkner said before clapping his hands. Out of the water popped two heads; one of them blue with a blue antenna on top with yellow bulbs and the other one in the shape of an eel with a large sucker mouth.

"Whoa, a Lanturn and… I don't recognize that Pokémon" Ash said. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Pokémon unknown; no data available" Dexter said.

"No data" Ash said shocked.

Volkner chuckled slightly "It's not surprising that you don't know what that Pokémon is. That Pokémon is known as Eelektross an Electric Pokémon from the Unova Region."

"The Unova Region" Ash said confused.

"It's a Region across the seas away from the original four regions" Volkner said. "There are Pokémon there that aren't native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh."

"Wow" Ash said amazed "So how did you get Eelektross?"

Volkner's cheeks turned slightly pink "It… it was a gift from a friend from the Unova."

"A Gift… from who" Ash asked.

Volkner coughed slightly as his cheeks went pinker "Her name was Shauntal; I met her years ago when she traveled to Sinnoh. We hit it off well and she gave me Eelektross when it was a Tynamo before she left back for Unova."

"Cool" Ash said.

"Anyway, let's get started on your training" Volkner said "Show me all the Pokémon you have with you."

"Alright" Ash said pulling out his Pokeballs "Come on out everyone." A bunch of flashes later and Ash's whole Electric team was there.

"Electrifying" Volkner said "This is an excellent Team." Volkner then noticed Zapdos "Whoa, a Zapdos, where and how did you catch a Zapdos?"

"When I first started I travelled throughout abandoned power plants in the Kanto Region and I found Zapdos in one of them and I managed to capture it with Pikachu and Garchomp."

"Ah, Garchomp is part dragon and ground, that's a good choice to battle with when facing a powerful electric Pokémon."

"Yeah" Ash said "Before I came here I trained atop Mt. Coronet for a few months. I trained my Pokémon using the available ground type Pokémon that I have to push them to their limits."

"Smart move, do you still have them with you" Volkner asked. Ash nodded "Bring them out and show me your training methods."

"Okay" Ash said pulling out four Pokeballs "Garchomp, Torterra, Gliscor, Donphan come on out." In a flash appeared Ash's four ground type Pokémon. Ash then began instructing all of them on how they would begin the training. Magnezone, Plusle and Minun went to Torterra to work on endurance. Electrode, Pikachu and Luxray went to Gliscor to work on power and finally Electavire, Ampharos and Jolteon went to Donphan to work on evasion. Ash had Garchomp and Zapdos work on the same training they did before.

Volkner watched Ash's training methods go down for an hour with a calculating eye. Ash waited and watched their training go down. After another fifteen minutes Volkner had seen enough "Alright Ash, call it off."

"Okay" Ash said. He gave a loud whistle and everyone stopped "Take a break everyone." Everyone sat on the ground exhausted from that training.

"Well Ash your training methods are impressive" Volkner said. "But I see a few rooms for improvements. Your Electavire and Luxray should be one of the main powerhouses of your team. Luxray are one of the fastest Pokémon that can almost match one of the fastest flying types. Electavire can have both speed and defense. If you use the right methods your Electavire can have almost as great of a defense as a Shelgon. Plus the speed boost it gets from Motor Drive will increase it exponentially. You're Magnezone needs more then electrical moves since its part steel and can learn steel type moves as well. Teach it moves like Magnet Bomb and Flash Cannon since those two combined would take out a great number of Pokémon.

Another important strategy would be to teach both Plusle and Minun to use the move Volt Switch to switch out with each other to confuse your opponents in battle. I like your Electrode, but you should improve its speed to be able to dodge attacks as well as being able to fire off electrical attacks while rolling about. Your Jolteon, like Magnezone, should learn more than just electrical moves as it can learn pin missile, hyper beam and Giga Impact as well. As for Ampharos and Manectric they should learn to concentrate more electricity into their attacks to better their power. So you should train them with Electavire and Luxray."

"What about Zapdos and Pikachu" Ash asked.

"Your Zapdos is training really hard as it is" Volkner said. "I recommend teaching it some flying moves like Ariel Ace or Gust."

"Zapdos already knows Ominous Wind" Ash said.

"Ah, a ghost type move" Volkner said impressed "Very rare for an Electric type. Now as for your Pikachu, well I have to say it's already as powerful as it's gonna get."

"What do you mean" Ash asked.

"A Pikachu is a powerful electric type, but it can only get so far staying the way it is" Volkner said. "I would recommend evolving Pikachu into Raichu."

"But Pikachu said he doesn't want to evolve" Ash protested looking towards Pikachu.

"That's what my Raichu once told me when he was a Pikachu" Volkner said. "He liked the way he was and wanted to prove to others that he could be powerful while as a Pikachu and managed to succeed quite a lot. He even managed to take down Flint's Infernape when it was still a Monferno, but soon when Monferno became Infernape and we challenged Flint again Pikachu couldn't land a single blow and was crushed by the loss. I tried to console him as best as I could, but it just wasn't enough. Pikachu wanted to be stronger and he knew there was only one way so I found a thunderstone and Pikachu evolved without question and next time we battled Flint's Infernape we defeated it."

Ash was silent after Volkner's story "I'm not trying to discourage you Ash; I'm just saying that I don't want you and Pikachu to go through what me and Raichu did. I have plenty of thunderstones here at the Gym, think about it Ash. You don't have to do it; I'm just asking you to think about it. We'll start your training tomorrow."

That night Ash lied in a spare bed that Volkner lent him, but he couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about what Volkner had said about Pikachu. "I want Pikachu to be stronger, but I don't want to force him to evolve" Ash said quietly. "Oh this is so conflicting" he grunted turning on his side forcing himself to fall asleep.

What Ash didn't know was that Pikachu was awake and had heard everything Ash said "Pikapi" Pikachu murmured quietly before eventually falling asleep.

NEXT DAY

"Alright Ash" Volkner said "First let me test your Electavire to see if it stands up to mine."

"Alright" Ash said "Electavire battle time." Out came Ash's Electavire ready to battle.

"Let's go Electavire" Volkner said sending out his own Electavire. "Use Fire Punch" Volkner called. Electavire ignited its fist with flame and charged.

"Use Brick Break Electavire" Ash called. Electavire's fist glowed and both of them smashed into one another. Volkner's Electavire won the faceoff and sent Ash's Electavire back. "Hang in there, use brick break once more" Ash called.

"Dodge and use ice punch" Volkner said. Electavire dodged to the side avoiding the brick break and hitting Ash's Electavire hard with an ice punch sending it sprawling back.

"Electavire" Ash cried.

"Ash" Volkner called. "While your Electavire is indeed powerful in electrical moves you are severely handicapped when facing off against an opponent who gains an advantage when facing Electric type Pokémon. In this situation all your Electavire can use is Brick Break. You've done an excellent job of training your Electavire, but you've focused solely on electrical moves that you've thrown other moves completely out the window." Ash grit his teeth and lowered his head in shame "Electavire return" Volkner said "Luxray it's your turn." Out came Volkner's Luxray with a growl.

"Electavire return" Ash said "Luxray battle time." Out came Ash's Luxray with a growl similar to Volkner's.

"Let's begin" Volkner said "Shockwave now." Luxray's body glowed blue and then raised its tail and fired a blue beam of electricity at Ash's Luxray.

"Dodge it" Ash called. Luxray dodged the attack in a burst of speed "Good now use wild charge." Luxray charged at Volkner's Luxray with incredible speed as its body became surrounded in electrical energy and slammed right into Volkner's Luxray, who grunted slightly, but still looked fine.

"Use thunder fang" Volkner said calmly. Luxray's team electrified and it went charging at Ash's Luxray.

"Dodge it now" Ash called.

Luxray jumped and dodged the attack "Now iron tail" Volkner called. His Luxray turned with its tail glowing and was about to smash it into Ash's Luxray when Luxray ducked. "Now that's some great reaction timing" Volkner said impressed.

"Use Thunderbolt now" Ash called. His Luxray built up a large thunderbolt and fired it where it hit Volkner's Luxray although Luxray didn't look harmed. "You're doing great Luxray, use thunder fang now" Ash called; Luxray's fangs electrified and charged at Volkner's Luxray intent on leaving a harsh bite.

"Wild charge" Volkner said simply. Luxray charged at Ash's Luxray with lightning surrounding its body where it slammed into Ash's Luxray making it cry out and lose the thunder fang.

"Luxray, no" Ash shouted.

"Now thunder fang" Volkner said. His Luxray's fangs electrified and chomped down on Ash's Luxray electrifying it badly where it proceeded to groan weakly and collapse to the ground.

"Luxray" Ash cried running out to his Pokémon "Are you okay?" he held Luxray in his arms.

"Ash" Volkner called. "Your Luxray has excellent power and reaction timing when it was able to dodge both thunder fang and a follow up iron tail, but you've trained Luxray so much in speed and power that you left defense out of the question. What's the use of having all that power if you can't defend yourself with it?" Ash grit his teeth harder and looked down ashamed with himself.

"I'm sorry Luxray" Ash said to his Pokémon before recalling him and taking his spot back in the challenger box.

"Luxray return, nice work" Volkner said recalling the Gleam Eyes Pokémon "Jolteon it's your turn." Out came Volkner's Jolteon in a flash.

"Jolteon battle time" Ash called sending out his own Jolteon. This battle proceeded like his battle with Electavire and Luxray with both Jolteon's being evenly matched and in the end both of them knocked each other out. Volkner complimented Ash on Jolteon's development saying that Jolteon was the most well rounded of Ash's Team so far.

Finally the last match was against Pikachu vs. Raichu. That match was tough and Pikachu showed a good combination of normal moves, a steel move and electrical moves. Sadly Volkner had years more experience with his Raichu and all the speed that Raichu had was double of Pikachu's because of all the speed training showing that Raichu was faster and stronger than Pikachu. Pikachu was defeated by Raichu.

Ash held a barely conscious Pikachu in his arms "Ash" Volkner said softly. "Your Pikachu is incredibly powerful and the most well rounded Pokémon of the ones I've seen. In fact your Pikachu is as powerful as my Pikachu was when he first evolved into Raichu. I'm sorry to say that Pikachu won't be getting any stronger as it's reached its maximum potential. As I said yesterday it's your choice on whether or not you want to evolve Pikachu. Now let your Electavire, Luxray, Jolteon and Pikachu rest. It's time for us to assess your other Pokémon."

That was the last thing Pikachu comprehended before succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pikachu's Evolution; Trip to Unova**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

The next day Ash was training extensively with Volkner trying to improve the speed of Electrode and Manectric while teaching Volt Switch to Plusle, Minun and Rotom since they were the three smallest Pokémon he had and would work well in confusing his opponents.

Both Electavire's, Luxray's and Jolteon's were working by themselves while Magnezone, Ampharos and Zapdos were in the middle of a two on one match with Magnezone and Ampharos facing off against Zapdos. Pikachu and Raichu were attempting to train, but Pikachu was depressed and it visibly showed. Raichu tried to cheer up the Mouse Pokémon, but nothing worked.'

Volkner noticed "Ash" he said getting Ash's attention. Volkner pointed over to Pikachu and Ash got the hint.

Ash walked over to Pikachu "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Pikachu gave a small 'chu' in response "Are you depressed about something?" Pikachu nodded giving a small 'chu' again "What are you depressed about?"

"I can hazard a guess" Volkner said walking up to them. He took one look at Pikachu "As I suspected; this is the exact same attitude Raichu showed the day I evolved him. Pikachu is depressed because it thinks it's not strong enough to win battles against tough Pokémon anymore."

"Don't think like that Pikachu" Ash said fiercely "I'll always like you the way you are no matter what." Pikachu gave a small "Pika" in response having cheered up a bit. Volkner looked at the two before nodding to Raichu. Raichu nodded back and scampered off and returned quickly "What's with Raichu Volkner" Ash asked.

Raichu handed something to Volkner "This" Volkner said holding up a sapphire stone with a lightning bolt in it "One of my many thunderstones that I've acquired over the years."

"Pikachu" Ash said "Is this really what you want?" Pikachu looked up with a determined face and gave a nod with a "Pika." "Okay then" Ash said taking the stone from Volkner before crouching down by Pikachu and gently touching the stone on Pikachu's face. The stone glowed brightly and so did Pikachu. The stone disappeared and Pikachu began morphing into a much larger version of himself. The light finally died down and revealed a Raichu.

"Raichu" the newly evolved Pokémon said. Ash smiled and hugged his first Pokémon tightly with a tear escaping his eye.

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Raichu dodge the thunderbolt and use electro ball" Ash called. Ash's Raichu dodged the thunderbolt from Volkner's Raichu before launching an electro ball from his tail that struck Volkner's Raichu "Now finish it with hyper beam" Ash called. Raichu launched a large hyper beam that struck Volkner's Raichu sending it flying back to the wall unconscious.

The little robot ref raised the green flag "Volkner's Raichu is unable to battle; Ash's Raichu is the winner. All six of Volkner's Pokémon have been eliminated so Ash is the winner."

"Alright, excellent job Raichu" Ash cheered as Raichu ran back to Ash and jumped in his arms. Ash held Raichu tightly hugging his best friend.

"Raichu return" Volkner said recalling his Raichu "You battled most excellently." Volkner looked over to Ash 'I can't believe how fast he's progressed in four months. It took all six of my Pokémon just to defeat two of his and barely injure his Raichu.'

They were coming to the end of Ash's training so Volkner decided to have a full six on six battle with Ash to determine if Ash was ready. The first Pokémon Ash sent out was his Electavire and Volkner did the same, but Ash's Electavire proved too powerful this time and defeated Volkner's so Volkner next sent out his Jolteon that also put up a valiant fight, but wasn't able to stand up to Electavire and was taken out. The next Pokémon Volkner chose was his Lanturn since, over the four months Ash was there, he finally installed a pool in his gym for Lanturn to battle.

Lanturn put up a valiant fight, but in the end both Pokémon knocked each other out. After recalling his Electavire and congratulating it Ash next sent out his Luxray and Volkner countered with his own Luxray. It was like their last battle, but this time Ash's Luxray had a much higher defense coupled with increased speed and power put Volkner's Luxray down hard. Then Volkner sent out his Eelektross that was probably his strongest Pokémon. Eelektross took down Luxray with minimal damage so Ash sent out his Raichu to counter it with his increased powers.

That battle was hectic as both of them launched attacks one after the other at each other and in the end Eelektross fell to Raichu's power leaving Volkner with only his Raichu left. Both fought hard, but Ash's Raichu prevailed and Ash won the six on six battle.

Volkner walked up to Ash "Ash, you've improved radically and your Pokémon are stronger and more well-rounded than ever."

"Thanks to you Volkner" Ash said "I don't know if I ever could've gotten this far without you."

"It wasn't just me Ash" Volkner said "You and your Pokémon matured and trained together and you've gotten stronger; you're definitely stronger than me and could probably give Flint a run for his money."

"Thanks a lot Volkner" Ash said.

"Now that you've defeated me I have nothing left to teach you" Volkner said. "As one last instruction from your Teacher I think you should travel to the Unova Region and get yourself registered there so you can capture the Electric Pokémon you have there and be able to bring them back to these Regions. Unova has some extremely powerful Electric Pokémon as you can tell by seeing my Eelektross."

"Right" Ash said "I'll head there right away. Thanks for everything Volkner." Ash exited the Gym with Raichu "Zapdos come out" Ash called. Ash's Legendary Pokémon made an appearance with a loud squawk.

"Good luck in the rest of your training Ash" Volkner said.

"Thanks Volkner" Ash called as he climbed on Zapdos. "Thanks for everything" Ash called as he, Raichu and Zapdos ascended into the air and took off in flight. As Ash flew away from Sunyshore City he turned to Raichu "Alright Raichu, we head to Unova, capture all the electric Pokémon we can find, train them and then it's off to Johto to take on the Elite Four."

"Rai Raichu" Raichu agreed.

"Hmm" Ash hummed "If I do end up winning and establishing the Kanto Elite Four, who would my Elite Four Members be. I mean they all have to specialize in one type so I really have to choose carefully. Eh I'll think about it later; I mean I have to win the challenge first."

Zapdos was a very fast flyer and was able to get Ash to the Unova Region very quickly "Alright, according to the map this is Nuvema Town and I have to register with Professor Juniper. Zapdos let's go in for a landing" Ash called. Zapdos squawked and flew downwards and all the citizens of Nuvema Town were attracted to the beautiful sight of Ash's Zapdos. "Right down there" Ash called.

Zapdos went down towards the ground. Ash landed and recalled his Zapdos to its Pokeball before walking up to the building that was in front of him. Once Ash walked in he saw a lab assistance there "Excuse me" Ash said "I want to see Professor Juniper."

"Are you a new starting trainer" the assistant asked.

"No I'm from the Kanto Region and I've come to Unova for a new journey" Ash said.

"Ah I see" the assistant said "Hold on I'll fetch Professor Juniper." The assistant walked off to the back room.

"Alright Raichu, now we just wait" Ash said taking a seat on the couch. Ash was waiting for about two minutes before four more kids about a year younger than Ash walked inside the room. One of them was wearing a blue jacket with a red and white hate that had a black Pokeball in the center. He had shoulder length brown hair and eyes along with black pants, and red shoes with black laces. He had a black shoulder bag over his chest. The second one looked ot be his sister, possible twin, since she bore a striking resemblance to him.

She had long brown hair in a high ponytail that poked through the back of her white and pink hat with a pink Pokeball in the center. She had brown eyes with black wristbands on her wrists with a sleeveless white shirt and black vest over it with a pink shoulder bag over it. She also had on daisy dukes that showed off her long and luscious legs with black shoes with red laces.

The third one was another girl with puffy blond hair under a green hat with a white stripe. She had a white blouse on with an orange vest over it with a green shoulder bag over it. On her lower body was a long white skirt that went down to her calves with orange stockings and light yellow shoes. She also had small white wristbands on her wrists.

The last one was a boy with midnight hair that had one strand sticking up slightly with blue eyes and glasses on his face. He wore a white shirt with red lines from the collar down the front along with a blue jacket with white cuffs over it. He wore black jeans with a belt and blue shoes; unlike the other three he doesn't have a shoulder bag on him.

Soon after they entered did another woman walk out from the back. She was very beautiful; she had brown hair done upwards in a slight bun with green eyes, red earrings, lab coat, white tank top and green skirt with red shoes on her feet. "Ah Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren and Bianca; you're all back" she said.

"That's right" the brown haired boy named Hilbert said.

"It was a very tough journey, but all of us did it" the blond haired one named Bianca said.

"And here's our proof" the brown haired girl named Hilda said. Each one of them pulled out badge cases and presented Professor Juniper with a grand total of eight badges each.

"Very impressive" Professor Juniper said. She looked over and saw Ash "Oh right my assistant said you wanted to speak with me." The others turned to see Ash walk up with Raichu walking beside him.

"Yes I did" Ash said "My names Ash and I'd like to officially register myself."

"You're a little late" Cheren said "The Unova League begins in one month's time."

"I didn't come here to participate in the Unova League" Ash replied. "I just came to get myself registered so I could capture new Pokémon."

"A perfectly reasonable excuse" Professor Juniper said "So Ash where are you from?"

"Pallet Town in the Kanto Region" Ash replied.

"Wow all the way from Pallet" Bianca asked. Ash nodded and then Bianca noticed Ash's Raichu "Oh my gosh that Pokémon is so cute."

"What is that Pokémon" Hilda wondered taking out her Pokedex.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu; Raichu can let lose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing several foes its own size" Dexter said.

"Sounds like Raichu is a very powerful Pokémon" Hilbert said excited at the prospect of meeting powerful Pokémon.

Professor Juniper was scanning Ash's Pokedex "Wow Ash you have some amazing stats for a trainer your age."

Ash blushed from the compliment "Thanks Professor Juniper."

"Stats" Hilda questioned.

"Do you mind Ash" Professor Juniper asked. Ash shook his head "Okay Ash has been on a journey for almost six years now and has already gone to the four main Regions and competed in each League competition getting Top 16 in Kanto, Top 8 in both Johto and Hoenn and Top 4 in Sinnoh."

"Wow those are impressive stats" Cheren said.

"This'll be our first major League Competition" Hilbert said "Do you have any tips to pass onto rookies?"

Ash thought over it for a second "Never underestimate your opponents and don't get cocky. If you do that even once then odds are you will not make it very far in a League Competition."

"Wise advice Ash" Professor Juniper said. "Alright you're all registered. Good luck in your training."

"Thank you" Ash said taking his Pokedex "Alright Raichu, let's go." Ash and Raichu walked pass the others and went outside the door.

Before Ash got on path he heard someone call out to him "Hey Ash, wait up" Ash stopped and turned to see Hilbert running up to him. "Since you've been to all the Regions that means you've faced many powerful trainers' right?"

"Yep" Ash said "Trainers who have definitely proven themselves."

Hilbert gave a smirk "Let's battle Ash" he said surprising Ash. "I want to prepare myself for the Unova League and the best way is to battle an experienced trainer. If I can beat you I can beat anybody at the competition."

Ash gave an almost unnoticeable frown 'He's a little cocky; guess I have to deflate his ego.' Putting up a smile Ash said "Sure why not; it's been a while since I've battled a trainer. What are the rules?"

"A full six on six battle, substitutions aloud" Hilbert said.

"Sure I accept" Ash said.

SCENE CHANGE

"Where did Hilbert run off to all of a sudden" Bianca said.

"You know my brother" Hilda sighed "He's always running off without telling anyone."

"Uh guys" Cheren said looking out the window. "I think Hilbert's about to battle Ash." That got both girls attention and all three of them ran outside to see Hilbert and Ash on opposite sides of each other.

"Escavalier I choose you" Hilbert called sending out the cavalry Pokémon.

"Well at least we get to see how good Ash is compared to Hilbert since he is the strongest battler of all four of us" Cheren said.

"Magnezone battle time" Ash called sending out his Magnet Area Pokémon.

"Magnezone" Bianca said amazed at the large Pokémon.

Hilda pulled out her Pokedex "Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokémon; Magnezone evolves from Magneton in certain magnetic areas, and emits energy from each of its three magnets."

"Well Magnezone is an electric and steel type while Escavalier is a bug and steel type" Hilda said "In terms of type Ash has a slight advantage."

"Let's begin" Ash said "Flash cannon." Magnezone built up a silver orb of energy in front of it before launching it at Escavalier.

"Block it" Hilbert called. Escavalier did and slashed the flash cannon away "You know steel type moves won't have much effect on Escavalier; is this a test?"

"You'll have to find out" Ash smirked.

"Escavalier use X-Scissor" Hilbert called. Escavalier put its arms together and launched an X-Blast at Magnezone who simply dodged to the side "Now use Twineedle attack." The twineedle attack hit Magnezone head on.

"Hold it down" Ash said. Magnezone grabbed Escavalier's lance shaped hands holding it down "Now use thunderbolt." Magnezone shocked Escavalier hard making the cavalry Pokémon grimace and crouch down in pain.

"Even after damage from Twineedle Magnezone has so much power" Bianca said amazed.

"Rock Smash" Hilbert called.

"Use Magnet Bomb" Ash countered. Escavalier's right lance glowed and tried to smash it into Magnezone, but Magnezone dodged to the side and hit Escavalier point blank range sending Escavalier flying back unconscious.

"It's unable to battle" Hilda said. Hilbert recalled his downed Escavalier.

"Archeops I choose you" Hilbert called sending out his rock and flying type fossil Pokémon. Ash looked confused as to why Hilbert would choose a Pokémon that Magnezone was resistant against.

"Why choose Archeops" Bianca wondered.

"Archeops use Earthquake" Hilbert called. Archeops screeched and flew down to the ground and slammed into the ground and slammed into it making the ground shake causing Magnezone some damage.

"Thunderbolt now" Ash called. Magnezone launched a large thunderbolt at Archeops.

"Protect now" Hilbert called. Archeops formed a protective barrier, but it was useless against Magnezone's powerful thunderbolt and it hit Archeops sending it down to the ground.

"Even Protect wasn't strong enough" Cheren said. Hilbert growled quietly.

"Now hyper beam" Ash called. Magnezone launched a large hyper beam that hit Archeops knocking out the fossil Pokémon.

"I can't believe Hilbert's Archeops was taken out so easily" Hilda said. Hilbert recalled his Archeops.

"Good Magnezone return" Ash called recalling his Pokémon.

"After hyper beam a Pokémon can't act right away so it's good that he's making an exchange now" Cheren said.

"Electavire battle time" Ash called sending out the thunderbolt Pokémon who appeared with a roar and slammed its fists together.

Hilda pulled out her Pokedex "Electavire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon; when Electavire attacks it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponents and let's lose high voltage."

"An Electavire" Hilbert murmured. "Bisharp I choose you." Out came a humanoid Pokémon that had sharp blades on its hands and red armor. "Use Dark Pulse" Hilbert called. Bisharp launched a swirling beam of dark energy at Electavire that hit dead on, but Electavire just shrugged it off "But how" Hilbert said shocked.

"It had to have had an effect, but it's hanging in there" Cheren said.

"Use Zap Cannon" Ash said. Electavire formed a ball of electricity in its hands and launched it at Bisharp.

"Block it and then use night slash" Hilbert called. Bisharp put its two arms together as the zap cannon hit, but it broke through and hit Bisharp sending it flying back, but Bisharp grunted as electricity cackled off its body "Bisharp's paralyzed" Hilbert realized.

"Where's the night slash" Bianca asked.

"Zap Cannon always paralyzes the target if it hits" Cheren said. Hilbert recalled his Bisharp to its Pokeball.

"Emboar I choose you" Hilbert called sending out a large pig Pokémon with large tusks with flames licking its body.

"Hilbert's going with Emboar already" Hilda said surprised.

"Use thunderbolt" Ash called. Electavire launched a large thunderbolt at Emboar and it hit head on doing some damage to Emboar.

"Since he likes using electric attacks, let's go with ours, use wild charge" Hilbert called. Emboar surrounded itself with electrical energy and charged at Electavire. Ash just smirked and Electavire just stood there as Emboar charged directly into Electavire.

"Why didn't order his Electavire to move" Hilda wondered. The answer was made obvious when Emboar was launched back and the smoke cleared showing a smirking Electavire waving its arms about with electricity cackling off its body.

"Use Fire punch now" Hilbert called. Emboar charged at Electavire intent on punching its lights out, but Electavire disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared above Emboar.

"Whoa that's really fast" Bianca said.

"Giga Impact now" Ash called. Electavire surrounded itself in purple energy and charged at Emboar hitting the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. Emboar fell to the ground unconscious from the blow.

"Even Emboar fell as well" Hilda said shocked "It was a good plan though."

"Well what's wrong" Ash asked almost mockingly "And you say you're ready to enter the Unova League."

Hilbert recalled his Emboar with a growl "Beartic I choose you" he shouted. Out came a large bear shaped Pokémon with three icicles hanging from its bottom jaw.

"Electavire return" Ash called "Raichu battle time." Raichu jumped into the arena determined to win.

"Use Bulk up" Hilbert shouted. Beartic gained a red glow around its body.

"Raichu use thunderbolt" Ash said simply. Raichu roared and launched a large thunderbolt at Beartic and it hit causing Beartic to roar in pain. When the electric stopped Beartic groaned and fell to the ground unconscious. Hilbert gaped before growling loudly.

"Beartic didn't even get a chance to attack" Bianca said.

Hilbert recalled his Beartic before growling again "Bisharp I choose you." Out came Bisharp having recovered from its paralysis. "Bisharp use night slash" Hilbert called.

"Iron tail" Ash countered. Both Pokémon charged at each other and met in a clash that resulted in a small explosion before both Pokémon jumped apart from each other.

"Now use shadow ball" Hilbert called. Bisharp formed a shadow ball in its hands about to launch it at Raichu.

"Zap Cannon" Ash called. Raichu launched the zap cannon attack at Bisharp and it hit causing Bisharp to lose the shadow ball and become paralyzed again. Hilbert growled again, but didn't move or say anything.

"Why isn't Hilbert making a switch" Bianca wondered. Hilda and Cheren narrowed their eyes.

"Now Raichu return" Ash called. Raichu ran back to Ash as Ash pulled a Pokeball out "Magnezone battle time." Magnezone appeared again.

"Magnezone again" Hilbert grunted.

"Use thunderbolt" Ash called. Magnezone launched a large thunderbolt at Bisharp that hit and knocked the Sword Blade Pokémon back unconscious.

"Bisharp return" Hilbert said recalling his Pokémon.

"Hilbert had already given up on Bisharp" Cheren said "He just stopped giving it commands."

"That doesn't sound like Hilbert" Hilda said.

"Druddigon I choose you" Hilbert called sending out blue dragon with a red head and sharp teeth.

"Hilbert's last Pokémon" Bianca said quietly.

"Not only is it a bad matchup, but Magnezone is just too powerful" Hilda said softly "It's almost over."

"Druddigon use dragon claw" Hilbert called. Druddigon's claws glowed and Druddigon charged at Magnezone and hit it dead on, but because of steel's resistance to dragon moves it hardly did anything.

"Zap cannon let's go now" Ash called. Magnezone launched a zap cannon that hit Druddigon head on paralyzing the large dragon. "Now use Ice beam" Magnezone fired an ice beam that hit the paralyzed dragon making it cry out in pain. Everyone gaped in shock as Druddigon fell to the ground unconscious from the powerful ice attack. Hilbert gaped in shock as his last Pokémon fell from the attack.

"Hilbert lost after all that" Cheren said hardly believing it himself. Hilbert returned his Druddigon with a dejected look on his face.

"Hilbert" Ash called getting his attention. "Don't be discouraged; you've done an excellent job raising and training your Pokémon, but you let your overconfidence take over on the battlefield and your emotions run wild." Ash then smiled at him "We will battle again one day when you've learned to control them." Ash recalled his Magnezone as Hilbert bowed respectively to Ash acknowledging him as the stronger trainer.

Ash turned to the others "It was nice to meet you all; I wish you the best of luck in the Unova League." Ash pulled out a Pokeball and released his Zapdos and climbed on top "Take care everyone" he waved and took off into the sky with Raichu. The four kids waved back at Ash.

"Ash is a really powerful trainer" Cheren said.

"Yeah" Hilda agreed "And he's really handsome too."

"I agree" Bianca said and both girls giggled making the boys sweat drop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash vs. the Shining Beauty**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Ash was travelling through the air on Zapdos keeping an eye out for electric Pokémon. He looked at the list he picked up in Striaton City that showed all the Electric Pokémon in Unova.

Blitzle

Zebstrika

Emolga

Tynamo

Eelektrik

Eelektross

Joltik

Galvantula

Stunfisk

Thundurus

Zekrom

'Man I'd love to capture Zekrom since that would greatly come in handy when battling against Lance' Ash thought. Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Zapdos jerk to a stop nearly throwing Ash and Raichu off Zapdos' back. "Zapdos, what's wrong" Ash asked. Zapdos didn't respond and instead took off in a burst of speed nearly making Ash and Raichu fall again, but they held on tightly. Zapdos stopped in an open field…

… or what was an open field.

"What happened here" Ash said shocked as he looked at the open field. Raichu also looked shocked as well.

"Rai Raichu Rai" Raichu said indicating to the sky. Ash and Zapdos looked up to see the sky darkening in one spot and lightning began shooting out of it and onto the ground creating another scorch mark. Then out of the lightning a Pokémon came out of it. It was blue and a cross breed between genie and ogre with a white zigzag mane and a purple horn. It's lower body was made of a cloud with an indigo cord-like tail that was adorned with various spiked, spherical structures.

The Pokémon had a very mean face as it glared with its tail cackling with blue electricity. Ash gaped "That's Thundurus" Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Thundurus, the Bolt Strike Pokémon; countless charred remains mar the landscape of places through which Thundurus has passed" Dexter told him.

"Well that explains the destroyed field" Ash said. 'But what in the world is Thundurus doing here?' Thundurus seemed to glare at them before lifting its tail and launching a lightning bolt at them.

Zapdos swerved to the side avoiding the attack "I guess it wants to battle" Ash said. Ash looked down and saw that they were twenty feet from the ground "Hold on Raichu" Ash called. Raichu held onto Ash as Ash jumped off of Zapdos' back and landed on the ground with a thud. "Alright Zapdos, this one's going to be tough" Ash called "Let's start out with Ariel Ace."

Zapdos flew at Thundurus quickly and flew up before dive bombing Thundurus, but Thundurus just countered with his own Ariel Ace so both attacks canceled each other out. "So it wants to match our moves huh, then let's use Ominous Wind" Ash called. Zapdos squawked loudly before launching a swirling ray of dark wind at Thundurus. Thundurus groaned as the attack hit him.

Thundurus recovered before launching a large thunderbolt at Zapdos and this one was massive even by Legendary Standards. The attack hit Zapdos causing it to wince slightly, but Zapdos then squawked loudly and launched an even larger thunderbolt at Thundurus that hit the Bolt Strike Pokémon.

"Alright that was Zapdos' Lightning Rod Ability" Ash said. "Electrical attacks will only make Zapdos stronger now. Now Zapdos Ancient Power" Ash called. Zapdos formed an orb of energy in its mouth before launching it at Thundurus.

Thundurus dodged the attack before charging at Zapdos with fire surrounding its body initiating a sky attack and nailing Zapdos. Zapdos squawked angrily before slamming Thundurus with a steel wing. Ash saw Thundurus plummet to the ground and saw that this was as good a time as ever.

"Alright Pokeball go" Ash called tossing a Pokeball at Thundurus. It hit and Thundurus was sucked inside and the Pokeball landed on the ground and began twitching before going still. Ash walked up and picked up the Pokeball "Well I got Thundurus now" Ash said.

He looked around the area "Well, might as well continue on the search; Zapdos return" he finished recalling his Legendary Bird. Ash and Raichu then proceeded into the forests. The forests were thick, but nowhere near as thick as the Forests of the Kanto Region.

As Ash proceeded further into the dense trees he heard a loud roar followed by a loud crash. Ash looked at Raichu, who looked back, before both shrugged and proceeded in the direction. When Ash got there he saw two Pokémon battling with sparks cackling off their bodies. "Wow, talk about lucky" Ash said to himself.

The reason he said that is because two Pokémon were battling right now, but not just any two Pokémon, they were both electric Pokémon; Zebstrika and Galvantula. Ash considered himself extremely lucky as he found both fully evolved forms in the wild. Apparently fate was smiling down on Ash right now as he watched the two Pokémon battle each other. Soon Zebstrika landed a powerful wild charge on Galvantula sending the yellow spider Pokémon into a tree.

"Whew, Zebstrika sure is powerful" Ash said. Zebstrika turned its attention to Ash before giving a roar, stomping its hooves and began charging at Ash. "Raichu volt tackle now" Ash said. Raichu charged at Zebstrika with electricity gathering around its body where it proceeded to smash into Zebstrika's flame charge.

There was a cry of pain and Raichu dashed out and Zebstrika was on the ground out cold. "Pokeball go" Ash called tossing the Pokeball at Zebstrika. It hit and Zebstrika was sucked inside the Pokeball where it landed on the ground twitching and blinking. Soon it went still signifying a successful capture. Ash picked it up before turning to Galvantula who glared at Ash for taking its victory.

Galvantula launched a web that cackled with electricity at Ash, but Raichu jumped in front of him and split the web in half with his iron tail. Galvantula launched a thunderbolt at Raichu "Thunderbolt" Ash said simply. Raichu launched a larger thunderbolt that tore through Galvantula's and struck the EleSpider Pokémon knocking it back against a tree. "Pokeball go" Ash called.

It connected and soon Galvantula was just as captured as Zebstrika was. With those two Pokémon under his belt Ash then proceeded out of the forests and soon found himself on Route 4. "Alright Route 4 takes me directly to Nimbasa City. Rumor has it that the Gym Leader's name is Elesa and she specializes in Electric Pokémon. Alright Raichu, let's go."

However as Ash was travelling through the desert Region to get to Nimbasa City Ash was close to the ocean and he heard people muttering fearfully about the beaches there. Ash looked out and saw that beach was completely empty. "What's wrong" Ash asked some girls "How come no one's on the beach?"

"There's a scary Eelektross that's roaming the shorelines" one of the girls said fearfully. "It keeps on attacking people who get close to the shorelines and it almost drowned three people."

"That's terrible" Ash said 'Looks like it's a territorial Eelektross; I better get down there and take care of it. Besides finding an Eelektross in the wild is uncommonly rare since they're usually found as Tynamo or Eelektrik.' Ash immediately went down the hill towards the beaches.

"Where are you going" one of the girls asked.

"To the beach to take care of Eelektross" Ash answered before taking off towards the shoreline. Ash got to the beaches really quickly before looking around waiting for Eelektross to show up. Ash took hesitant steps towards the water and just as a wave came up and splashed him slightly did Eelektross appear with a roar.

It was indeed an Eelektross and it was larger than the normal Eelektross, probably from living in the wild for so long. Eelektross floated into the air and hovered above Ash. "That's right Eelektross can levitate meaning it's not affected by ground type moves. It's like Spiritomb and Sableye and has no weakness."

Eelektross roared at Ash as electricity cackled off of its body. "Alright then Electavire battle time" Ash called. Out came Ash's Electavire ready to begin the battle "Alright Electavire use thunderbolt" Ash called. Electavire launched a large thunderbolt at Eelektross that hit, but Eelektross just shrugged it off before launching its own thunderbolt at Electavire. Electavire didn't bother dodging and let the attack hit and felt the Motor Drive ability kicking in. "Alright now Thunder punch" Ash called.

Electavire jumped up at Eelektross and aimed a thunder punch, but Eelektross dodged before its tail glowed and brought it down on Electavire "Block it" Ash called realizing it was iron tail. Electavire caught the attack "Alright now brick break" Ash called. Electavire's fist cackled with electricity and hit Eelektross hard knocking the EleFish Pokémon back. Eelektross grunted before its tail glowed blue and Eelektross slammed it into Electavire.

Suddenly Electavire retreated back to its Pokeball "What the… that was dragon tail" Ash said amazed. "Oh I definitely want to capture that Eelektross now. Alright then my next choice will be Magnezone" Ash called sending out the Magnet Area Pokémon. "Magnezone flash cannon" he called. Magnezone launched the attack at Eelektross.

Eelektross built up the very same attack and launched it back and both attacks ended up canceling each other out. Eelektross' mouth then sparked before it launched a flamethrower at Magnezone. "Barrier now" Ash called. Magnezone formed a protective barrier around itself protecting it from the flamethrower attack. "Good now use magnet bomb" Ash called. Magnezone flew from the flamethrower and nailed Eelektross hard with Magnet Bomb "Good now zap cannon" Ash called. Magnezone formed a Zap Cannon, but Eelektross recovered and formed the same attack and both Pokémon launched it at the same time. The separate attacks flew past each other and hit each other leaving both Pokémon paralyzed.

"Good Magnezone, you did your best" Ash said recalling his Pokémon. "Raichu, time to end this" Raichu nodded and charged towards the paralyzed Eelektross "Use Volt Tackle." Raichu surrounded itself in lightning and hit Eelektross with its signature attack sending the EleFish Pokémon flying where it landed near the water wincing in pain.

"Go Pokeball" Ash called tossing a Pokeball at Eelektross. It connected and Eelektross was sucked inside the Pokeball, which landed on the ground twitching and blinking for up to ten seconds before going completely still. Ash smiled, walked up and picked up the Pokeball "Alright Eelektross is mine now."

With the capture a success Ash and Raichu went back up the hill and were confronted by the two girls from earlier. Both had their hands clasped and their eyes sparkling "Thank you, thank you, thank you" they gushed pulling Ash into a two way hug. Ash felt his face heat up as his head was pressed into their well-developed chests.

"Anytime" Ash said once he was released. Both girls smiled at him before they… SMOOCH. Yeah Ash didn't see this one coming as both girls lay a happy kiss on him. Not on the forehead, not on the cheek, but right smack dab on his mouth. If Ash's face was red before, it was nothing compared to now as he was practically frenched by the two girls.

NEXT DAY

Ash walked down the street to Nimbasa City with an extra spring in his step. Next to him Raichu was shaking his head, but was still smiling for you see last night Ash found out there was more to life than battling or training as the two girls showed Ash a night on the town. He was introduced to a lot of thing that night, but he didn't do the big and naughty as he was only fifteen and the two girls were seventeen and all three knew they weren't mature enough for THAT yet.

With that little adventure done Ash walked into Nimbasa City and walked to the Nimbasa City Gym, but it was closed because the Gym Leader wasn't present "That makes sense, after all, she is a high class model" Ash said "What do you say Raichu, want to go watch?" Raichu nodded and both of them went to the fashion and model show and they got there in time to see Elesa walk on stage.

Ash thought she was absolutely gorgeous. She was tall, about half a foot shorter than Ash, who had grown to a tall 6'3, with short straight blond hair with bangs that went down to her eyebrows, sky blue eyes and gorgeous pale skin with a pair of headphones on her ears with long black braids that cascaded down the side and stopped at her calves.

Ash watched her do many different poses in many outfits listening to the crowd screaming, cheering and taking photos. "Pretty cool right Raichu" Ash said.

"Raichu" he agreed.

Elesa seemed to hear Raichu because she turned right towards them "Oh my" she said happily before jumping off stage with the camera's still flashing and landed in front of a surprised Ash. "A Raichu, here in the Unova Region." Her hands were clasped, eyes sparkling and cheeks blushing. "Is this your Raichu" she asked Ash.

"Yes" Ash said "I'm Ash by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ash" Elesa smiled "Can you meet me at the Nimbasa Gym after the show. I'd like to take a look at your Raichu."

"Sure no problem" Ash said.

SCENE CHANGE

Soon the show was over Ash wen to the Nimbasa gym where it was no open and in order to get to Elesa Ash had to ride on a roller coaster ride that was a lot more fun than Wattson's ride. Ash had to wonder if Wattson helped her design this place.

Once he got to the end Ash and Raichu stepped out "Welcome Ash to the Nimbasa City Gym" Elesa greeted. She was back in her normal Gym Leader clothes now.

"Thanks Elesa" Ash said.

"I have to wonder, why are you out here in Nimbasa when trainers should be near Opelucid City right now for their final badge" Elesa said.

Ash chuckled "I'm not competing in the Unova League. I'm traveling around the five Regions capturing Electric Pokémon to compete in the Elite Four Challenge."

"Wow" Elesa said impressed "There's never been an electric specialist in any Elite Four Members of the Five Regions. How many have you captured since coming to the Unova Region?"

"Four" Ash replied.

"May I see them" Elesa asked "As a fellow electric specialist I like seeing all the Electric Pokémon I can. Your Raichu looks very strong and very handsome as well." Raichu blushed from the compliment and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sure" Ash said taking out four Pokeballs. "Alright everyone come on out." Ash released his Zebstrika, Galvantula, Eelektross and Thundurus.

Elesa looked at them all with her eyes sparkling "Oh they're all really beautiful." Then her eyes felon Thundurus and they went wide "Thundurus, I don't believe it; you actually captured Thundurus."

Ash chuckled at her reaction "Yeah; I was flying across Unova on my Zapdos when Zapdos led me to where Thundurus was and we ended up battling. Thundurus is a very powerful Pokémon and really gave Zapdos a challenge."

"You have Zapdos as well" Elesa said shocked. Ash nodded "Please can I see it?" her eyes were sparkling and she gave Ash the adorable 'Growlithe eyes' and Ash couldn't resist.

"Sure" Ash said pulling out Zapdos' Pokeball and releasing the massive thunder bird. Elesa was all over Zapdos petting it and complimenting it and the whole nine yards.

After she was done she turned to Ash "So when do you plan on taking the Elite Four Challenge?"

"I was going to train for a few more months in Unova before heading back home to take on the challenge. Volkner always told me you need to train in every environment to better your Pokémon."

"Volkner, you know Volkner" Elesa asked.

"Yeah I spent four months training with Volkner" Ash said "How do you know Volkner?"

"All Electric Gym Leaders know each other" Elesa said. "Volkner currently has the reputation of being the most powerful Electric Gym Leader. And since you've trained under him I'd like to see for myself how strong you really are."

"Is that a challenge" Ash smirked.

"Oh yes it is" she smirked back.

SCENE CHANGE

Ash and Elesa were inside the Gym full of Elesa's screaming fans with Elesa standing in the Gym Leader's spot while Ash stood in the challengers spot. "Let's light this place up go Zebstrika" Elesa called sending out her Zebra shaped Pokémon. The crowd cheered upon Zebstrika's entrance.

"Ampharos battle time" Ash called sending out the Light Pokémon.

"So beautiful" Elesa gushed "Zebstrika use flame charge" Zebstrika slammed it's hooves on the ground before charging at Ampharos with flames surrounding its body.

"Ampharos use Giga Impact" Ash called. Ampharos surrounded itself with purple energy and charged at Zebstrika and both met with a mighty clash. Once the smoke cleared it revealed that Ampharos won the standoff as Zebstrika was knocked back, but still stood up.

"Alright Zebstrika double kick" Elesa called. Zebstrika charged at Ampharos and lifted its front hooves up intent on slamming them into Ampharos.

"Use Thunder Punch" Ash called. Ampharos' fists cackled with electricity and punched the double kick away before landing a third punch on Zebstrika. "Excellent Ampharos now use Flash." The tip of Ampharos' tail glowed brightly blinding Zebstrika momentarily before the light died down and Zebstrika was fighting to stop its eyes from being all blurry.

"Zebstrika hang in there" Elesa called "You can do it."

"Not after this" Ash said "Ampharos use Power Gem." Ampharos roared while putting its hands together forming an orange ball of energy before expanding its hands and the ball became bigger and bigger and bigger until it was almost as big as the whole stadium. The crowd and Elesa gasped and looked in shock. Ampharos then launched the attack and it was as fast as it was big and poor Zebstrika didn't have a chance.

When the smoke cleared Zebstrika was out cold on the ground "Zebstrika is unable to battle; Ampharos is the winner."

"Return Zebstrika" Elesa said "You were most beautiful in battle even when dirty." Elesa looked out at Ash seeing his shining spirit and prideful smile at his Ampharos' victory. She felt her cheeks flush a bit "Emolga it's your turn." Out came the Sky Squirrel Pokémon in a flash. "Emolga use attract" she said blowing a kiss. Whether it was a gesture for the move or towards him Ash didn't know.

Emolga launched the attract move at Ampharos and it connected, but Ampharos wasn't affected "Ampharos is a female" Ash realized "Alright Ampharos use electro ball." Ampharos launched a ball of electricity at Emolga.

"Dodge it with Ariel Ace" she called. Emolga flew high into the air and dove down onto Ampharos and struck the Light Pokémon.

"Grab it" Ash said. Ampharos grabbed Emolga holding the Pokémon down. Elesa gaped while Ash smirked "Now shockwave." Both of them cackled with blue lightning making Emolga cry out in pain.

"Emolga use Volt Switch" Elesa shouted. Through the shockwave Emolga managed to form a ball of electricity and hit Ampharos with it before dashing back to her Pokeball and another Emolga came out. "Alright Emolga use thunder bolt" she called. Emolga launched a thunderbolt at Ampharos. It hit Ampharos hard making the Light Pokémon cry out.

"Use thunder wave" Ash called. Ampharos launched a blue wave of electricity that hit Emolga making it cry out in pain before crouching down with electricity cackling off its body.

"Emolga's been paralyzed" Elesa realized.

"Now use Power Gem" Ash said. Ampharos launched the power gem attack at Emolga, only not as big as Ampharos and it hit sending Emolga fling back against the wall unconscious.

"Emolga is unable to battle; Ampharos wins" the ref announced.

"Return Emolga" Elesa said "You were excellent."

"You're battling very well Elesa" Ash called to her. "But from what I've seen your battling skills aren't as high as your beauty."

Elesa blushed from that, whether it was from the compliment or the mocking she didn't know. "Emolga come back out" she called sending out her other Emolga that was panting slightly still hurt from the shock wave.

"Ampharos use thunder bolt" Ash called. Ampharos launched a large thunderbolt at Emolga.

"Dodge and use Electro Ball" Elesa called. Emolga flew high into the air and launched a large electro ball at Ampharos.

"Electro ball as well" Ash called. Ampharos launched her own Electro Ball at Emolga's and they both hit, but Ampharos Electro Ball was a lot stronger and broke through Emolga's sending the female Sky Squirrel Pokémon flying back into the wall unconscious.

"Emolga is unable to battle; Ampharos wins" the ref announced. The crowd was getting slow on the cheering now having seen Elesa lose three Pokémon while Ash hadn't lost any yet.

Elesa recalled her Emolga before giving a serious look to Ash "Now it's time; come my Electric Queen." She tossed her final Pokeball into the arena and Ash was prepared for a powerful Pokémon since she called it her 'Electric Queen,' but the Pokémon he saw surprised him.

A Tynamo

Needless to say Ash was surprised that a Tynamo would be her 'Electric Queen.' "Okay then" Ash said "Ampharos use Electro Ball." Ampharos launched an Electro Ball at Tynamo.

"Tynamo use tackle" Elesa called. Tynamo charged forward with incredible speeds going right through the Electro Ball and hitting Ampharos right in the chest making her cry out.

'Whoa that's fast' Ash thought. "Alright if a battle of speed is what you want then we'll match it; Ampharos use agility." Ampharos began zooming around Tynamo moving at incredibly fast speeds that Tynamo couldn't keep up with "Now use signal beam" Ash called. Ampharos stopped behind Tynamo and formed a white ball in front of the red orb on its forehead before firing off a rainbow beam of energy.

"Dodge and use tackle" Elesa called. Tynamo barely managed to dodge in time before flying at Ampharos and nailing it with tackle again.

"Alright Ampharos use thunder wave" Ash called. Ampharos launched a large thunder wave that managed to hit Tynamo this time and Tynamo became paralyzed "Now end it with Power Gem." Ampharos built up a large power gem attack before launching it at Tynamo hitting the small Pokémon and knocking it out.

"Tynamo is unable to battle; Ampharos wins so the winner of the battle is Ash" the ref announced.

"Return Tynamo" Elesa said.

"You were excellent Ampharos, take a long ret" Ash said recalling his Pokémon. Ash and Elesa walked out in the middle of the field "That was a great battle Ash; you're a very strong trainer."

"Thanks Elesa, so are you" Ash replied.

"I wish you best of luck facing off against the Elite Four" Elesa said. She blushed as she gazed up at Ash before standing on her toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek making Ash blush and the crowd to give cheers. "Come back and visit some time handsome" she winked before turning and walking off.

Ash was still blushing when he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**First Battle: Ash vs. Lorelei**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

After Ash visited Nimbasa City he spent the next five months preparing himself and his Pokémon before heading back to Kanto. The stout sixteen and a half year old had never felt more confident than now as he gazed at the Silver Stadium where the Johto Elite Four Challenge was taking place. Ash walked up the stadium to see many people waiting in line to take the challenge. Ash saw a few people be accepted to take the challenge 7/8 of them were told that they didn't qualify.

Ash even saw one kid get carried off kicking and screaming the entire time. Ash sweat dropped at that and before he knew it was his turn to be checked in "Identification" the person behind the counter said. Ash handed over his Pokedex and the person began scanning his I.D. and then began checking his credentials. "Hmm, Victory Tournament in Four out of Five Regions, Champion of Orange League and the Kanto Battle Frontier. Congratulations Mr. Ketchum, you qualify for the Elite Four Challenge."

"Thank you" Ash said feeling relief wash through him.

"Alright you'll be the fifth match" the person said "Be there by 2 o'clock and good luck."

"Thank you" Ash said taking his Pokedex back. Ash released a breath and pet Raichu softly to try and steady both their nerves. Ash went up to the stadium to see a match currently going on between some random trainer and Lorelei herself. Lorelei had only lost her Cloyster while the trainer had lost five Pokémon and by looking at the screen Ash could tell the trainer specialized in fighting type. It was a type that had an advantage over ice type. The trainer called his Hitmonchan to use focus punch and Lorelei countered with ice beam from her Slowbro that froze Hitmonchan solid before she ordered it to use Giga Impact. Hitmonchan was knocked out cold.

"Hitmonchan is out of the match; the winner is Elite Four Lorelei" the ref announced raising the red flag.

"What a finish" the MC cried "Slowbro's ice beam and Giga Impact stopped any chance from a Hitmonchan comeback and Lorelei is the winner."

Ash watched three more battles take place and they were an absolute slaughter fest. Lorelei took down all three of them losing, at max, her Cloyster, Slowbro and one match tied with the last one and lost her third Pokémon, a Jinx.

"We're next Raichu" Ash said trying to quell his anxiety. Raichu could see his trainer's nervousness and gave a small "Rai" in response "Raichu give me a small shock" Ash said. Raichu nodded and gave Ash a small jolt, which felt like a full powered one when he was still a Pikachu. "Ah, that's better" he sighed. Raichu smiled and Ash smiled back before they both walked out into the field.

"And now we begin the Fifth Battle of the Elite Four Challenge" the MC called as the crowd roared. "On the red side is Elite Four Member Lorelei; a specialist of Ice Pokémon and on the Green side the challenger Ash Ketchum. Ash has an impressive record for someone his age having made it to the Victory Tournaments of Four of the Five Regions tournament as well as becoming Champion of the Orange League and Kanto Battle Frontier, but we'll see if he's strong enough to be the first one to defeat Lorelei."

"This will be a full six on six battle" the ref said. "The battle will conclude when either side loses all six Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon."

"Cloyster I choose you" Lorelei called sending out her Pokémon.

"And Lorelei starts things off with her Cloyster" the MC called as Cloyster appeared in Lorelei's first icon.

'I doubt Lorelei even remembers who I am' Ash thought as he stared at Lorelei. He pulled out a Pokeball.

Lorelei looked at Ash with a smile 'Let's see how much you've improved Ash' she thought. Turns out she did remember him.

"Electrode battle time" Ash called sending out the Ball Pokémon. Electrode gave a small roar as electricity off its body.

"And Ash counters with Electrode and a shiny one as well" the MC called as Electrode took its spot in Ash's first icon. The ref raised both flags and told them to begin.

"Alright Electrode use thunderbolt" Ash called.

"Cloyster withdraw and roll" Lorelei countered. Electrode launched a large thunderbolt at Cloyster, but Cloyster withdrew and rolled off to the side avoiding the attack.

"After it" Ash called. Electrode began rolling as well and both of the Pokémon were rolling about in a fast speed.

"It's a rolling competition here folks" the MC said.

"Cloyster use ice beam" Lorelei called. Cloyster stopped and popped out before launching a large ice beam at Electrode.

"Roll up the rocks and avoid it" Ash called. Electrode rolled towards the rocks and avoided the ice beam before rolling into the air from a slant rock. "Now slide down the ice and use Gyro ball." Electrode flew down and caught on part of the ice and due to the slippery effect it increased Electrode's speed phenomenally and since Electrode had just activated Gyro Ball it was much more powerful and slammed into Cloyster before Lorelei could tell it to dodge.

"Alright Cloyster use icicle crash" Lorelei called. Cloyster launched spikes of ice at Electrode.

"Dodge and use roll out" Ash called. Electrode swerved and dodged to the side before rolling towards Cloyster at a fast pace and slammed into Cloyster.

"Clamp it now" Lorelei called. Closter clamped its shell down trapping Electrode "Good now use ice beam." Clyster's ice beam hit Electrode hard sending the ball Pokémon flying with a chunk of ice stuck to its body.

"A Clamp and ice beam combo" the MC said "Lorelei is in top form today folks, but Ketchum's not out of the competition just yet."

"Electrode use swift" Ash called. Electrode launched stars at Cloyster.

"Withdraw" Lorelei said simply. Cloyster withdrew and the swift bounced harmlessly off "Now use aurora beam" she said. Cloyster opened back up and launched a large aurora beam at Electrode.

"Use Dig and avoid it" Ash said. Electrode dug into the ground and avoided the attack. "Now use thunder wave" Ash called. Electrode popped back up and hit Cloyster with a thunder wave making the Pokémon cry out in pain as the electric attack weakened it considerably.

"Cloyster use icicle crash" Lorelei called. Cloyster tried to launch the attack, but lightning sparkled off its body and Cloyster couldn't move "Cloyster's paralyzed" she realized.

"Electrode use rest" Ash said. Electrode closed its eyes and began glowing a light blue.

"C'mon Cloyster shake it off; I know you can do it" Lorelei called. Electrode finished the rest and was ready.

"Now thunderbolt at full power" Ash called. Electrode launched a massive thunderbolt and it hit Cloyster making it cry out in pain. Once the attack finished Cloyster groaned weakly before falling to the ground out cold.

The ref raised the green flag "Cloyster is unable to battle; Electrode is the winner." Cloyster's icon went dark signifying defeat and leaving Lorelei with only five Pokémon.

The crowd cheered "Amazing folks" the MC cried. "During this while competition Ash is now the first one to take out Lorelei's Cloyster without losing any Pokémon."

Lorelei recalled her Cloyster "You were excellent, now rest." Lorelei looked at Ash and smiled before pulling out her next Pokémon "Slowbro I choose you." Out came Lorelei's Slowbro and Slowbro's icon appeared in Lorelei's second slot.

"Return Electrode" Ash said recalling his Pokémon.

"While Lorelei sends out her Slowbro; Ash counters by recalling his Electrode" the MC called "What will be his second choice?"

"Galvantula battle time" Ash called sending out one of his Unova Pokémon. Galvantula's icon appeared in Ash's second slot.

"And Ash is playing it smart by using Galvantula who is both a Bug and Electric Type" the MC said.

'I do need to play it smart' Ash thought 'I'm up against the Elite four and I can't afford to screw up now.' "Galvantula use signal beam" Ash called. Galvantula had a white ball appear in front of its mouth before launching a rainbow colored beam at Slowbro.

"Psychic Slowbro" Lorelei said. Slowbro's eyes glowed and the signal beam was stopped and thrown back at Galvantula.

"Dodge it" Ash shouted. Galvantula dodged the attack as it smashed the rock behind it. Speaking of that, they were battling on a rock field that had a pool in the center. 'Crud that psychic attack is pretty strong to be able to redirect Galvantula's signal beam.'

"Slowbro use water gun" Lorelei called. Slowbro launched a large water gun at Galvantula.

"Dodge it" Ash called. Galvantula dodged from side to side avoiding the attack, but one of them hit Galvantula sending it into the rocks "Galvantula" Ash cried.

"Now ice beam" Lorelei said. Slowbro launched an ice beam at the rocks where Galvantula was and it hit sending Galvantula flying into another rock. Galvantula twitched in pain before managing to stand up.

"Galvantula takes the licking and keeps on kicking; what incredible determination" the MC called.

"Alright Slowbro end it with another water gun" Lorelei called. Slowbro built up the water gun attack.

Ash grit his teeth before his eyes widened "That's it" he realized. Slowbro launched the water gun "Galvantula use electroweb" Ash called. Galvantula's mandibles began sparking and then Galvantula launched a stream of electricity at Slowbro's water gun that expanded into a web and began to envelop the water gun before it hit Slowbro, wrapping around it and began electrocuting it. Lorelei narrowed her eyes slightly as Slowbro couldn't move. "Good Galvantula, now use wild charge at full power." Galvantula ran at Slowbro with electricity cackling off its body before slamming directly into Slowbro electrifying the Pokémon even more before it landed on the ground out cold with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Slowbro is unable to battle; Galvantula wins." Lorelei's second icon went dark signifying defeat.

SCENE CHANGE

Back in Cerulean City Misty had just defeated another trainer with her Gyarados before Daisy came running into the room "Misty, you aren't going to believe it" she shouted.

"What, you gained two pounds" Misty said sarcastically.

Daisy pouted "No, Lorelei of the Elite Four is battling right now."

"No way" Misty said wide eyed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier; go put up a sign and close the Gym for the rest of the day."

"Mist" Daisy said before Misty could full run out "That's not all. It's Ash who's battling her." Misty got even more wide eyed before she ran out of the room even faster than before. Daisy giggled and went to the front to lock the Gym up.

Misty had just run into the T.V. room to see Violet and Lily sitting on the floor watching the T.V. "Hey Mist, took you long enough" Violet said.

"Is what Daisy said true" Misty asked "Is Ash battling Lorelei."

"Just watch, the commercials are ending now" Lily said. Misty sat down and turned to the T.V.

"We're back folks to this exciting match of the Johto Elite Four Challenge" the MC called. "So far the challenger Ash Ketchum has done an amazing job at battling Lorelei of the Elite Four." Misty stared in awe as indeed, it was Ash who was on T.V. battling Lorelei. "So far Ash has managed to take out two of Lorelei's Pokémon, her Cloyster and her Slowbro using his Electrode and Galvantula. We now continue with this exciting match."

"Jinx I choose you" Lorelei called sending out her third Pokémon. Jinx appeared in Lorelei's third icon.

"You could do go Galvantula" Ash asked. Galvantula turned and nodded "Alright then let's start with Signal Beam." Galvantula launched a large signal beam at Jinx.

"Use Ice beam" Lorelei said. Jinx launched a large ice beam from her mouth. It hit the signal beam and continued onwards and struck Galvantula freezing it solid.

"Galvantula no" Ash called.

"Now finish it with ice punch" Lorelei called. Jinx ran forward and slammed her ice covered fist into Galvantula's frozen form shattering the ice and causing Galvantula massive damage. Galvantula flew back and rolled against the ground before coming to a stop with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Galvantula is unable to battle; Jinx is the winner." Ash's second icon went dark showing he still had five Pokémon left.

"Jinx short circuit's Galvantula and Ash is down one Pokémon" the ref said "Now let's see what his next choice will be. Will he go back to Electrode or choose a different Pokémon?"

"Ampharos battle time" Ash called tossing out a Pokeball. Ash's powerful Ampharos appeared in a flash with a small roar with its icon taking up Ash's third slot.

"And Ampharos is Ash's third Pokémon" the MC said.

"Jinx use ice beam now" Lorelei called. Jinx built up an ice beam.

"Ampharos hyper beam let's go" Ash countered. Ampharos built up a hyper beam and at the same time, both Pokémon launched their attacks simultaneously.

"It's a Hyper Beam and Ice Beam collision" the MC cried excitedly as the two attacks collided causing a small explosion. The smoke cleared showing both Pokémon unharmed "And it's a draw."

"Use ice punch" Lorelei called. Jinx flew at Ampharos with her fist glowing a bright blue.

"Ampharos use protect" Ash called. Ampharos built up a barrier around its body and managed to block the ice punch "Now thunder wave." Ampharos hit Jinx with a thunder wave paralyzing Jinx because of its effect "Now Power Gem."

Ampharos jumped into the air and built up a large orange ball before launching it at Jinx. "Jinx use ice beam" Lorelei called. Jinx managed to launch an ice beam at the power gem causing it to short circuit and explode dealing damage to Ampharos and Jinx. "Now Jinx use hidden power" Lorelei called. Jinx built up a ball of energy in her hands before launching it at Ampharos.

"Electro ball" Ash countered. Ampharos launched the electro ball that slammed into the hidden power making it explode causing damage to both Pokémon once more. Ampharos and Jinx jumped back panting and glaring at each other. "We've got to do something to lay that Jinx out for good" Ash said "Finish it off with Signal Beam."

Ampharos built up the signal beam attack on its forehead "Jinx Giga Impact now" Lorelei called. Jinx surrounded herself in purple energy before charging at Ampharos. Ampharos launched the signal beam at Jinx and Jinx plowed right into it, but kept on going through it. Jinx was taking massive damage because of signal beam being a bug type move. "Now use ice punch" Lorelei called.

Breaking through completely Jinx laid a hard punch to Ampharos' head where the remains of the signal beam were, but thanks to signal beam still being active, it caused an explosion. Lorelei and Ash were nearly knocked over, but they held on. Soon the explosion smoke cleared showing Ampharos and Jinx passed out next to each other.

"Ampharos and Jinx are both unable to battle" the ref announced. "Since Lorelei has lost three Pokémon we will cut to a five minute intermission." Both Lorelei and Ash recalled their downed Pokémon.

"You were most excellent" Lorelei said to her Jinx.

"Great work Ampharos" Ash said.

Back in Cerulean City Misty and her sisters were in awe of the battle so far. Despite Lorelei being an elite Four Member Ash was doing marvelous having taken out three of her Pokémon while only losing two. Misty couldn't believe how powerful Ash had gotten to even attempt the challenge.

"I need to call Brock" she suddenly said standing up "Call me when it comes back on."

"No prob" they said. Misty ran to the phone and dialed Brock's number.

"Hello, Pewter City Gym" one of Brock's younger brother's said.

Misty recognized him as Forrest "Hello Forrest, can you please put Brock on the phone."

"Sure Misty" Forrest said "Brock Misty wants to talk to you" he called. Seconds later Brock appeared on the phone.

"Hey Misty what's up" Brock asked.

"Hey Brock" Misty greeted "Are you watching T.V. now?"

"Well I just finished lunch and was about to, why" Brock asked.

"You aren't going to believe this" Misty said "But Ash is taking on the Elite Four challenge on T.V. right now."

"No way" Brock nearly shouted. "Where and what channel" he asked with excitement.

"The Silver Stadium in Johto" Misty replied "Channel 217."

"Misty its back on" Daisy called.

"Coming" Misty called back "I gotta go, it's back on now; I just thought I'd call since you might want to watch as well."

"You bet I do, thanks Misty" Brock said before hanging up. Misty hung up as well and ran back to the room.

"We're ready to begin the second half of the match" the MC said. "So far Ash Ketchum has a slight lead over Elite Four member Lorelei by taking out three of her Pokémon while only losing two of his own, but this match isn't over yet."

"It has been determined that ash will send out his Pokémon first" the ref said.

Ash didn't mind "Okay Rotom battle time." Out came Ash's Rotom that was of the electric and ice type. Rotom took its spot in Ash's fourth slot.

"Dewgong I choose you" Lorelei called sending out her sea lion Pokémon. Dewgong landed in the pool ready for battle. "Now Dewgong use ice beam" she commanded. Dewgong launched a large ice beam at Rotom.

"Rotom you use ice beam as well" Ash called. Rotom launched an ice beam and both of them met before exploding once again "Now use shockwave" Ash called. Rotom launched a blue wave of electricity at Dewgong.

"Dive under water" Lorelei said. Dewgong dived down into the water.

"Good now use thunderbolt on the water" Ash called. Rotom charged up a thunderbolt and launched it at the water.

"Jump and use ice beam" Lorelei called. Dewgong jumped from the water just as the thunderbolt hit and launched an ice beam at Rotom that hit sending the Plasma Pokémon flying. "Please Ash don't go with something so obvious" Lorelei said.

Ash growled "Rotom use shadow ball." Rotom built up a dark ball of energy and launched it at Dewgong and it hit.

"Aqua jet now" Lorelei called. Dewgong charged at Rotom gaining water around its body.

"Thunderbolt once more" Ash called. Rotom launched a thunderbolt that hit doing damage to Dewgong doing massive damage, but not enough to stop Dewgong as Rotom was hit and sent flying into a rock. Rotom slid down the rock unconscious.

The ref raised the red flag "Rotom is unable to battle; Dewgong is the winner." Rotom's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Ash and Lorelei tied with three Pokémon left and one of the three had taken damage.

"And just like that it's all tied up" the MC cried as Ash recalled his Rotom. Ash then sent back out his Electrode "Ash is choosing Electrode again, but let's see if it's recovered enough from that brutal battle with Cloyster." Electrode's icon lit back up.

"Dewgong I know you're tired, but it'll be over soon" Lorelei promised "Use aurora beam." Dewgong's horn glowed and it launched an aurora beam at Electrode.

"Dodge and use gyro ball" Ash called. Electrode swerved to the side before rolling towards Dewgong and began spinning rapidly having initiated the gyro ball.

"Dive under water" Lorelei said. Dewgong did and Electrode flew right over it "Now ice beam." Dewgong popped back up and launched the ice beam at a still rolling Electrode.

"Roll up the rocks" Ash called. Electrode made excellent use of the field and rolled up the rocks as the ice beam hit and froze that section. "Now roll down the ice and use gyro ball." Electrode's speed was vastly increased again and Dewgong was nailed by the gyro ball.

"And this time Electrode's gyro ball has hit dead on" the MC shouted. "This also makes it twice that Lorelei has fallen for the same trick." Lorelei grit her teeth at falling for Ash's strategy.

"Dewgong use aqua tail" Lorelei called. Dewgong hopped up and swung its tail at Electrode and shot an arc of water at it.

"Electro ball now" Ash called. Electrode launched an electro ball at the attack and both of them canceled each other out. "Now end it with Giga Impact" Ash called. Electrode surrounded itself with purple energy and charged at Dewgong.

"Dewgong ice beam now" Lorelei called. Dewgong launched an ice beam and it hit Electrode and looked to stop the ball Pokémon as the Giga Impact weakened and Electrode was being pushed back.

"Come on Electrode, just a little bit, longer I know you can do it" Ash shouted supporting "You're strong Electrode, come on; just a little bit longer let's go." Electrode roared and the Giga Impact became even stronger than ever and Electrode charged through the ice beam and struck Dewgong head on. Dewgong gave a cry of pain before landing in the pool with a mighty splash.

"Dewgong" Lorelei cried. Dewgong resurfaced unconscious with swirls for eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Dewgong is unable to battle; Electrode is the winner." Dewgong's icon went dark leaving Lorelei with only two Pokémon left.

"What a battle folks" the MC roared as the crowd cheered "Electrode has now taken down a record breaking two of Lorelei's Pokémon."

Lorelei recalled her Dewgong "You were excellent, now take a long rest." Lorelei gave a serious look to Ash before pulling out her fifth Pokeball "Mamoswine I choose you" she called sending out a large furry Pokémon. Mamoswine's icon appeared in Lorelei's fifth slot.

Ash looked at Mamoswine and then to Electrode to see the ball Pokémon panting and wincing 'I know Electrode is tired, but this might be a good time to weaken Mamoswine.' "Electrode use Gyro Ball." Electrode began spinning and launched itself at Mamoswine.

"Mamoswine use Giga Impact" Lorelei said. Mamoswine charged forward with a purple energy surrounding it before slamming into Electrode. Electrode cried out as it was launched into the rocks before rolling down unconscious.

The ref raised the red flag "Electrode is unable to battle; Mamoswine is the winner." Electrode's icon went dark showing Ash had two Pokémon left."

"Return Electrode" Ash called "You battled very well, now rest." Ash looked out at Mamoswine 'Crud with Mamoswine being part ground my strategy has been thrown out of whack. I wasn't expecting her to have a Mamoswine. Oh well it's now or never' he thought before pulling out a Pokeball "Plusle battle time" he called sending out the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle took its spot in Ash's fifth slot.

"And Ash chooses Plusle" the MC said. "Ash was doing extremely well up to now since all of his electric types had an advantage over Lorelei's Pokémon, but now he's facing a Pokémon that's unaffected by Electric attacks. Let's see how he'll proceed."

"Plusle use agility" Ash called. Plusle charged forward and began running as quickly as possible around Mamoswine. Mamoswine tried to follow Plusle, but it was just too fast.

"Mamoswine use Earthquake" Lorelei called. Mamoswine roared and stomped its feet on the ground and the ground began shaking.

"Jump and use swift" Ash called. Plusle jumped in time before launching the swift attack that hit Mamoswine hard, but Mamoswine only winces slightly before recovering.

"Without your electric attacks, you can't hope to defeat my Mamoswine" Lorelei said. "Now Mamoswine use ice beam." Mamoswine launched a large ice beam at Plusle, but Plusle dodged to the side and zoom back to Ash.

"I may not have electrical attacks, but I won't need them if your Mamoswine can't keep up with Plusle's speed" Ash countered. "Plusle use agility and combine it with double team." Plusle charged forward and began circling Mamoswine at a fast speed again, but combined with double team has Mamoswine seeing after images leaving it confused as its eyes went all swirly.

"Mamoswine" Lorelei called.

"Alright now use attract" Ash called. Plusle stopped in front of Mamoswine and gave a cute ink before launching hearts at Mamoswine. They hit and Mamoswine became infatuated with Plusle. "Well I guess in this case love hurts" Ash smirked as Lorelei glared at him. "Now Plusle quick attack and follow it up with hidden power." Plusle hit Mamoswine with a hard quick attack before hitting Mamoswine with a ball of energy.

"Mamoswine snap out of it" Lorelei shouted. Mamoswine blinked before snapping out of it "Now use Giga Impact." Mamoswine charged forward with purple energy surrounding him and hitting Plusle hard slamming her against a rock.

"Plusle are you okay" Ash called. Plusle groaned softly, but was still able to stand up.

"Mamoswine end it with another Giga Impact" Lorelei called. Mamoswine charged at Plusle once more ready to initiate the Giga Impact.

"Plusle use volt switch now" Ash shouted. Plusle held her arm up forming a ball of electricity and threw it at Mamoswine with it connecting. It surprised Mamoswine enough to stop the attack and cause some damage. When the light cleared Plusle was gone and in her place was Minun.

Up on the screen Plusle's icon dulled while Minun's icon appeared in his sixth slot "It seems the use of Volt Switch has caused Plusle to switch places with Minun. This battle isn't over yet."

'Plusle did a good job on weakening Mamoswine, but I can't use the same strategy twice since Minun is a male' Ash thought. "Alright Minun use quick attack." Minun charged at Mamoswine intent on ramming it.

"Mamoswine dodge and use mud-slap" Lorelei called. Mamoswine dodged to the side before slamming into the ground and it turned to mud and hit Minun making the poor Pokémon swerve and slam into a rock. "Now use take down." Mamoswine charged at Minun and hit the small Pokémon making him cry out in pain.

"Alright Minun use hidden power" Ash called. Minun launched an orb of energy at Mamoswine and it hit causing Mamoswine some damage and it was clear that Mamoswine was getting tired fast.

"Mamoswine use ice beam" Lorelei called.

"Dodge it" Ash shouted. Mamoswine launched the ice beam, but Minun dodged in the nick of time "Volt Switch now" he called. Minun hit Mamoswine with a Volt Switch and went back to his Pokeball and brought Plusle back out. "Use swift attack now." Plusle launched a large barrage of stars at Mamoswine that hit.

Mamoswine groaned in pain before slumping to the ground unconscious. The ref raised the green flag "Mamoswine is unable to battle; Plusle is the winner." Mamoswine's icon went dark signifying defeat and leaving Lorelei with her final Pokémon.

"And just like that Ash has pulled another miracle" the MC roared "Lorelei has been pushed down to her last Pokémon, but we all know that she saves the best for last." Lorelei smiled before reaching behind her head and unclipping her Pokeball hair clip, which turned out to be a Pokeball itself. Her long violet hair cascaded enhancing her beauty even more.

"My last hope" she said "I choose you." Lorelei tossed the Pokeball into the air and in a flash a large blue Pokémon with a spiked shell on its back, curled ears and a small horn on top of its head. The large Pokémon was in the pool and cooed loudly.

"I was afraid of this" Ash whispered.

"Lorelei's last Pokémon; the scarce Lapras" the MC said seriously as Lapras' icon appeared in Lorelei's sixth slot. "If Lapras goes down then this battle is over."

Ash breathed in an out and steadied his nerves "Alright Plusle we can use electric attacks now so use thunderbolt" Ash called. Plusle roared and launched a large thunderbolt that struck Lapras. Lapras only gave a slight twitch before shrugging the electricity off. "That must have had an effect, but it's hanging in there" Ash said.

"Lapras use your dragon pulse" Lorelei said. Lapras cooed and launched a large green orb at Plusle.

"Dodge and use charge beam" Ash called. Plusle dodged to the side before launching a beam of electricity at Lapras.

"Dive underwater" Lorelei said calmly. Lapras swam under the water avoiding the charge beam.

"Plusle full powered thunderbolt on the water" Ash called. Plusle launched a large thunderbolt on the water igniting the whole pool with electricity. Plusle soon stopped the attack due to exhaustion. All was silent for a few seconds before Lapras popped out of the water with a loud coo.

"Whirlpool" Lorelei called. Lapras formed a large whirlpool in her mouth before launching it at Plusle. The poor Cheering Pokémon didn't have a chance to dodge as he was swept up into the whirlpool and tossed around before being launched into the rocks.

"Plusle" Ash cried. Plusle groaned and tied to push herself up "You can do it" he called. Plusle managed to stand up before her eyes drooped and fell to the ground "Plusle." Plusle didn't move.

The ref raised the red flag "Plusle is unable to battle; Lapras is the winner." Plusle's icon went dark signifying her defeat leaving Ash with only Minun.

"Return Plusle" Ash said recalling his Plusle "You did your best." Ash pulled out his last Pokeball "Minun, it's all up to you, battle time." Minun came back out his cheeks sparkling.

"And just like that it was down to one apiece" the MC called. "If Ash can take out Lorelei's Lapras he'll move on have a chance to face Bruno, but if he fails it'll be the biggest upset we've seen in the entire challenge."

"Ash" Lorelei called "Your battling style has improved greatly as has your bond with your Pokémon. You've earned my respect, but this will be our last battle."

"It will be" Ash agreed "But I'm the one who's going to win."

"That's good" Lorelei said "Let's do our best. Lapras use ice beam." Lapras launched a large ice beam at Minun.

"Dodge with agility and use double team as a follow up" Ash called. Minun jumped the ice beam before charging forward and began swerving around Lapras while creating copies of himself. Lapras looked around, but couldn't find the real Minun and was quickly becoming confused.

"Lapras use whirlpool to get rid of them" Lorelei called. Lapras built up a large whirlpool and launched it and it began enveloping all the Minun, but once it ended Minun was nowhere to be seen. "Where did it" Lorelei said looking around.

Suddenly Minun came up from the ground in front of Lapras surprising it and Lorelei "Alright Minun use attract" Ah called. Minun gave a wink that looked more boyish and launched hearts at Lapras that hit and Lapras became infatuated.

"Not again" Lorelei growled.

"Oh yes" Ash said "Minun use charge beam at full power." Minun roared before launching a beam of electricity at Lapras that hit making Lapras cry out. "Now use a full powered thunderbolt." Minun launched a thunderbolt that was pretty powered up that shocked Lapras badly.

"Lapras ice beam" Lorelei called. Lapras managed to launch an ice beam that didn't hit Minun, but the area around him causing him to be stuck between two large icebergs. "Now use Dragon Dance" she said. Lapras began performing a small dance.

Ash's eyes widened "Minun, break out quickly." Minun struggled and tried breaking out of the ice, but it was really strong.

Lapras finished her dance "Now use dragon pulse" Lorelei said.

"Hurry Minun, break out with wild charge" Ash called. Minun surrounded himself with electricity and broke out of the ice before charging at Lapras. Minun jumped at Lapras just as Lapras fired the dragon pulse. Both attacks were hit at point blank range creating another explosion.

Soon the smoke cleared showing Minun panting while barely standing while Lapras was hunched over slightly while panting as well. Then Lapras let out a grunt before falling to the side with a splash lying on her side in the pool unmoving. Ash and Lorelei gaped.

The ref raised the green flag "Lapras is unable to battle; the winner of this battle is Ash Ketchum." The crowd cheered.

"The challenger wins the match" the MC roared as Lapras' icon went dark and Lorelei's picture and Pokémon disappeared allowing Ash's picture to take over with the word "WINNER" underneath it. "The challenger wins the match, the challenger wins the match."

"He… did it" Misty couldn't believe it. Neither could her sisters, but that didn't stop them all from cheering.

Brock smiled as he watched "You've come a long way Ash, great job."

Ash looked shocked beyond belief before a wide smile lit his face and he rushed out and scooped Minun up "Minun, you did it, you're the best." Minun cooed slightly feeling exhausted.

Lorelei smiled "Lapras return." Lapras was returned to her Pokeball "I'm very proud of you."

"Ash Ketchum has emerged victorious over Elite Four member Lorelei and will continue on in the challenge" the MC said. "Tomorrow he'll face off against Elite Four Member Bruno."

Lorelei walked up to Ash "That was an excellent battle Ash; you've really improved."

"Thank you Lorelei" Ash said. Lorelei smiled before she took off her glasses and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. Ash's face flushed bright red "Good luck against Bruno Ash; you're gonna need it. Think of that as good luck; later." Lorelei turned and walked away swaying her hips slightly. Ash blushed brighter at her seductiveness.

Misty saw it all on T.V. and had a tick mark on her forehead while Brock saw it as well and was crying anime tears in a corner. Raichu just grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Battle: Ash vs. Bruno**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Immediately Ash checked all his Pokémon into the Pokémon center to get them healed up before he went to the lobby and watched the remainder of the challengers take on Lorelei. For the next three matches he watched three trainers lose, but they did get farther then the trainers before Ash did. He assumed it had to do with the fact they saw Lorelei's battling strategy and tried to mimic Ash, only they didn't do so well.

After picking up his Pokémon Ash proceeded back to the stadium to see another battle going on with a familiar face in the crowd. "No way" Ash gaped "That's Morrison." Indeed it was Morrison battling down there against Lorelei. Lorelei was down to her Lapras while Morrison was down to a Metagross. Ash looked up at the screen to see Morrison had used a Skarmory, Steelix, Mawile, Aggron, and Bronzong while Metagross was his last Pokémon.

"Lapras use ice beam" Lorelei called. Lapras launched a large ice beam at Metagross.

"Metagross dodge and use meteor mash" Morrison called. Metagross moved to the side and slammed its glowing fist into Lapras. Lapras groaned before falling to the ground unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag "Lapras is unable to battle; Metagross is the winner."

"What a finish" the MC cried. "With Metagross landing that crushing meteor mash Morrison is the second person to advance past Lorelei." Morrison's picture took up the big screen with "WINNER" underneath it.

Ash immediately raced down to the ground level "Hey Morrison" Ash called.

Morrison stopped and looked at Ash "Why I'll be if it isn't good old Ash." Both of them raced towards each other and clasped hands "What are you doing all the way over here. Come to watch me wipe the floor with the Elite Four?"

"That's only if you can get past me" Ash smirked.

"Says you, I've already beaten Lorelei" Morrison said proudly.

"Why do you think they said you were the second one" Ash countered "I've already beaten Lorelei."

"Ah so you were the first one" Morrison whined. "Anyway good job Ash; I hope we both make it farther in the competition."

"Yeah me too" Ash said. "So you chose steel types as your specialty?"

Morrison nodded "Yep since Steel has the best defense of the seventeen types, plus Metagross being my strongest Pokémon I chose them. I even did some training under Champion Steven for a few months."

"Nice" Ash said.

"So what's your specialty" Morrison asked.

"Electric type" Ash said. Raichu hopped on Ash's shoulder.

"Whoa, Raichu" Morrison said "So Pikachu finally evolved."

"Yep" Ash replied. Both of them continued to talk for a while before going to a local restaurant to get some eats.

NEXT DAY SCENE CHANGE

Meanwhile in Pewter City Brock had taken the liberty to call Max, May and Dawn to inform them of what transpired on T.V. with Ash and needless to say they were shocked beyond belief. May and Max immediately got on the next ship from Hoenn to come to Johto. Dawn had just returned home from the Grand Festivals in Hoenn so she also booked the nearest boat ride to Johto. Brock had taken the liberty of borrowing his parent's car to drive to Johto, but he made sure to pick up Misty first.

"I can't believe how much Ash has changed" Misty said while they were driving to Johto.

"Yeah" Brock said. "It's been a little over a year since he lost to Tobias in the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh League and now he's taking on the Elite Four."

"I wonder how he got ready for it so quickly" Misty said. "I mean usually it takes years to be strong enough to take on the Elite Four."

"I know" Brock said. "Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four didn't start his training until he was twenty and didn't become a member until he was twenty-four. So far Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four holds the record of being the youngest Elite Four Member ever by becoming one at the age of 18. If Ash can beat Bruno then he'll have beaten Caitlin's record and have a chance to face Agatha."

"Agatha's a ghost type trainer right" Misty asked.

Brock nodded "Yeah, Ash actually battled her once and put up a pretty decent fight against her Gengar, but he still lost."

"Well if he gets past Bruno we'll be able to see if he can match up to her" Misty said.

'It's not Bruno or Agatha I'm worried about' Brock thought 'It's Karen and Lance; no one's been able to come close to defeating them in years. If Ash does manage to get past them he'll have an even harder time against Karen and Lance.'

Soon they arrived in Johto where they waited at the docks. They didn't have to wait long as soon a boat docked and they saw May, Max and Dawn come down the ramp.

"Hey you guys" Brock called.

"It's Brock" Max called as they all ran over "Hey brock how you been?"

"Pretty good how about all of you" Brock asked.

"Awesome" May cheered "I finally won the Grand Festival in Johto last season."

"That's great May" Dawn congratulated "I also won the Grand Festival in Hoenn."

"That's really awesome you two" Misty said.

"Come on, let's get to Silver Stadium already" Max said excitedly "I want to see Ash battle." They all got into the car and Brock took off towards Silver Stadium. It was a little crowded and the traffic was horrendous at some spots, but they got there in time and got into the stadium.

"Welcome all Pokémon fans" the MC said as the crowd cheered. "Now we're ready to begin the second round of the Elite Four Competition." Up on the screen six pictures lit up "These six trainers were the only ones good enough to make it past Elite Four Member Lorelei. Now we'll get to see if they have the skills necessary to take down the fighting master Bruno."

The crowd cheered as Bruno walked out into the field with a confident smirk on his face. Max looked up at the screen "Hey you guys Morrison is competing as well."

May looked up and saw Morrison's picture right next to Ash's "You're right Max, wow."

"Who's Morrison" Misty asked.

"He was one of Ash's rivals back when we travelled through Hoenn" Brock said. "He and Ash faced each other in the victory tournament; Ash came out victorious over Morrison."

"We'll get to see how much they've both improved" May said.

"Now to determine who will battle Bruno first" the MC called. Suddenly the screen had Bruno's picture up there and it began shuffling through six pictures so fast you couldn't see before it came to a stop on a familiar face. "And it looks like Ash Ketchum is going to be the first one to take on Bruno."

"Ash has to battle first" Dawn said "He'll do great."

"Let's hope so" Misty said quietly.

Suddenly they looked down and saw Ash walking onto the field with a serious look in his eyes. They could tell that he wasn't playing around. "Well folks yesterday Ash Ketchum was the very first trainer to defeat Lorelei; let's see if he can do the same with Bruno."

The ref walked up "This will be a full six on six battle; the match will conclude when either side does not have any Pokémon left. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. You may begin when ready."

"Fight hard Hitmonchan" Bruno called sending out a Hitmonchan.

"And Bruno decides to start out with Hitmonchan" the MC called as Bruno's first slot was filled with Hitmonchan's icon. "How will Ash respond with this?"

"Electavire battle time" Ash called. A flash later and the thunderbolt Pokémon revealed itself with a roar with electricity cackling off its antennas.

Electavire's icon appeared in Ash's first slot "And Ash chooses Electavire to combat against Hitmonchan."

"Whoa Electavire" Dawn said amazed.

"That Electavire is even bigger than Paul's was" Brock said quietly.

"Hitmonchan use fire punch" Bruno called. Hitmonchan charged towards Electavire with its fist igniting in fire.

"Counter it with ice punch" Ash called. Electavire's fist glowed with ice before both punches met head on. "Now grab it" Ash called. Electavire reached over with its tails and grabbed a hold of Hitmonchan "Thunderbolt now." Electavire released a large thunderbolt.

"And Ketchum's strategy is showing through as Hitmonchan is receiving quite a shock" the MC called.

"Hitmonchan use fire punch again" Bruno called. Hitmonchan tried to launch a fire punch, but Electavire just held it out of range.

"Seismic toss now" Ash called. Electavire jumped high into the air before grabbing Hitmonchan from its tails and slamming it hard into the ground. Electavire jumped from the spot and landed near Ash. Soon the dust cleared showing Hitmonchan was out cold with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Hitmonchan is unable to battle; Electavire is the winner." Bruno's first icon went dark leaving Ash in a slight lead.

"Whoa" Max said amazed "Bruno didn't even damage Electavire at all."

"Of course" Brock said "That's why Ash chose Electavire. Getting close to Electavire is dangerous since its tails can always wrap around an opponent. Since Bruno's a fighting type specialist Electavire is going to be hard to defeat since all fighting type moves involve close combat."

Bruno recalled his Hitmonchan "Alright then here is my next choice. Fight hard Hitmonlee" out came the kicking Pokémon and took its spot as Bruno's second Pokémon. "Let's begin; stone edge now" Bruno said. Hitmonlee formed rocks around its body before firing them at Electavire.

"Rock tomb" Ah countered. Electavire punched the ground and a large rock slab came out protecting Electavire from the stone edge. Bruno looked surprised by that while Ash smirked "Now use thunderbolt." Electavire then popped up behind Hitmonlee and launched a large thunderbolt that hit the kicking Pokémon hard sending it down, but not out."

"How did Electavire get behind Hitmonlee" May asked.

"Ash must have taught Electavire to automatically use dig whenever it uses rock tomb like that" Brock informed them.

"That's very clever" Misty said.

"Hitmonlee use close combat" Bruno called. Hitmonlee charged forward and began laying fast kicks with a few punches on Electavire. Electavire winced from the very hard kicks before jumping back "Now use blaze kick." Hitmonlee jumped at Electavire and initiated the blaze kick attack.

"Dig" Ash said. Electavire dug into the ground avoiding the attack. Hitmonlee looked around confused "Now Giga Impact." The ground burst below Hitmonlee and Electavire came up nailing Hitmonlee point blank. Hitmonlee groaned as it was tossed through the air and landed on the ground unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag "Hitmonlee is unable to battle; Electavire is the winner." Bruno's second icon went dark signifying defeat.

"Ash is in top form today having already defeated two of Bruno's Pokémon using only his Electavire" the MC called. Bruno recalled his Hitmonlee without even looking worried at all.

'This is easy' Ash thought 'Too easy; I'm having an easier time with him then I did with Lorelei yet Bruno is said to be stronger than she is. What's he planning?'

"Fight hard Hitmontop" Bruno called. Hitmontop appeared on the field and in Bruno's third slot. "Use rolling kick." Hitmontop stood on its head and began rolling towards Electavire laying a kick to the stomach. Electavire grunted, but stood strong.

"Electavire use charge beam" Ash called. Electavire launched a large beam of electricity at Hitmontop, but Hitmontop swerved from side to side avoiding the attack.

"Now use bulldoze" Bruno called. Hitmontop sped towards Electavire.

"Thunder punch now" Ash shouted. Electavire's fist cackled with electricity and punched at Hitmontop, but Hitmontop dodged the attack and plowed Electavire causing massive damage to the thunderbolt Pokémon because of its weakness to ground type attacks.

"Now brick break" Bruno called. Hitmontop flipped and landed a hard brick break to Electavire's head. Electavire groaned before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Electavire is unable to battle; Hitmontop wins." Electavire's icon went dark signifying defeat.

"And Ash loses his first Pokémon" the MC called. Ash returned his Electavire and thanked him for a good fight.

"I wonder what Ash will choose next" Dawn wondered.

"Luxray battle time" Ash called. Out came Ash's Luxray with a loud roar. Luxray took its spot in Ash's second slot.

"And Ash chooses Luxray as his second Pokémon" the MC called.

"Luxray use wild charge" Ash called. Luxray charged forward with electricity gathering around its body.

"Dodge and use triple kick" Bruno called. Hitmontop swerved to the side as Luxray charged past before rolling back towards Luxray and landing three hard kicks on Luxray. Luxray grunted from the attack.

"Thunder fang let's go" Ash called. Luxray's fangs cackled with electricity and then Luxray latched onto Hitmontop's leg. Hitmontop stopped spinning and winced from the attack as electricity went through its body before Luxray turned and tossed Hitmontop away.

"Hitmontop use triple kick once more" Bruno called. Hitmontop landed on its feet, but was unable to go to its head and initiate the attack.

"Where's the triple kick" Misty asked.

"Thunder fang may cause paralysis and it prevents a Pokémon from moving" Brock informed them.

"Now use hyper beam" Ash called. Luxray launched a large hyper beam at Hitmontop and it hit. Hitmontop was launched back hitting a rock, but was still able to stand. The paralysis seemed to have worn off really quickly.

"Gyro ball let's go" Bruno called. Hitmontop spun towards Luxray and hit the gleam eyes Pokémon hard. Luxray groaned from the attack, but still stood up and was able to battle.

"Alright Luxray use shockwave" Ash called. Luxray roared before launching a blue wave of electricity at Hitmontop. Hitmontop was hit with the attack causing the handstand Pokémon to groan again "Now use wild charge."

"Rock smash" Bruno countered. Luxray charged at Hitmontop with electricity surrounding his body while Hitmontop spun towards Luxray and landed a punch while the wild charge hit. Both attacks resulted in an explosion. Soon the explosion cleared showing both Hitmontop and Luxray on the ground out cold.

The ref raised both flags "Hitmontop and Luxray are both unable to battle; since Bruno has lost three Pokémon we'll be taking a five minute break." Both icons went dark signifying defeat. Ash and Bruno recalled their Pokémon giving them thanks before walking out of the trainer's box.

"Oh man I'm so stoked" Max said excitingly "I knew Ash was good, but never this good. I've got to see his training methods after the battle."

"I'm sure we all want to see how he got so strong" May said.

"I wonder why Ash is using only one type though" Dawn said "Where are the rest of his Pokémon?"

"You see Dawn" Brock began. "The Elite Four Challenge means you can only specialize in one certain type. The rules say that only the Champions can use various types and even then it's limited to only two of them. Cynthia of Sinnoh and alder of Unova already have those spots filled. In order for Ash to use various types he'd have to win the Leagues of either Sinnoh or Unova and defeat the Champion in order to use various types."

"That makes sense, but why would Ash choose electric types" Misty wondered. "I mean, they are one of the hardest types to maintain because of their constantly increasing powers."

"Come on you guys, can't you see it's obvious" Max said. All of them looked at Max confused making him give off an irritated sigh "Who was Ash's first Pokémon?"

"Pikachu, but what do you- oh I get it now" May realized. "Since Pikachu is an electric type it would make sense why Ash would choose to use Pikachu."

"Oh" Mist and Dawn said feeling stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Attention participant's five minutes have now passed" the MC called. "Please return to your trainer boxes." Ash and Bruno returned to their boxes "When we last left off Ash had a slight lead over Bruno much like he did with Lorelei with Ash only losing two Pokémon while his opponent lost three, but this match isn't over yet."

The ref walked up "It has been determined that Ash will send out his Pokémon first; begin."

"That doesn't seem fair" Misty complained.

Ash turned behind him and called out "Raichu battle time." A large orange mouse Pokémon raced forward before jumping into the field with a confident smirk and its cheeks sparkling. Raichu's icon took its spot in Ash's third slot.

"And Ash chooses Raichu as his third Pokémon" the MC called.

The others could only stare wide eyed, including Brock "It's a Raichu, but how" Max said.

"Did Ash evolve Pikachu" May wondered.

Misty shook her head "Not possible; Ash said Pikachu never wanted to evolve."

"Fight hard Hariyama" Bruno called sending out the arm thrust Pokémon. Hariyama's icon took its spot in Bruno's fourth slot.

"And Bruno counters with Hariyama" the MC called.

"Hariyama use arm thrust" Bruno called. Hariyama charged at Raichu with its large hands glowing and began thrusting them at Raichu. Raichu leaned from side to side dodging the attacks.

"Wrap it with your tail" Ash called. Raichu wrapped his tail around one of Hariyama's arms "Now use thunderbolt." Raichu shocked Hariyama badly and once it ended Hariyama stumbled back slightly.

"Hariyama use force palm" Bruno called. Hariyama's palm glowed before it was smashed into Raichu causing the mouse Pokémon to cry out. "Now focus blast" Bruno called.

"Zap cannon" Ash called. As Hariyama built up the focus blast Raichu launched the zap cannon that hit Hariyama paralyzing the arm thrust Pokémon. "Now use Volt tackle" Ash called. Raichu charged forward initiating the volt tackle that was ten times larger than a wild charge. Hariyama was hit hard with the attack.

"Hariyama use stone edge now" Bruno shouted. Hariyama launched stones at Raichu that hit the mouse Pokémon sending it flying. Raichu flipped in midair and landed on his feet wincing slightly. "Now use hyper beam" Bruno called.

"Use your hyper beam as well" Ash called. Both Pokémon built up their hyper beam attack and launched it at the same time. Both attacks hit simultaneously launching both Pokémon back with a cry of pain.

Raichu and Hariyama landed on the ground wincing and shaking in pain from the beating that they've both been taking. "Hariyama stand up; you're strong" Bruno shouted.

"You too Raichu, you can do it, just a little longer" Ash called. Both Pokémon winced before standing back up "Alright now use iron tail" Ash called. Raichu charged forward with his tail glowing before jumping and brining his tail down.

"Rock smash now" Bruno called. Hariyama's fist glowed and smashed it into the iron tail. It was a standoff now with both in a standoff, but Ash had seen this situation before, when he battled Paul back in the Sinnoh League. Which means he also knew what was about to happen. "Brick break now" Bruno called.

"Thunder punch" Ash countered. While Hariyama went to deliver a brick break Raichu shifted the weight of his tail diverting the rock smash before turning his body to deliver a thunder punch. Unfortunately for Raichu, Hariyama delivered the brick break and hit Raichu hard. Both Pokémon were launched back and lying on the ground not moving. The ref was about to call it a draw when both Pokémon began twitching and began rising.

"Hang on both Pokémon aren't out cold yet" the MC called.

"Come on Raichu, stand up you can do it" Ash called.

"You're one of the strongest Hariyama, stand up" Bruno called.

Both Pokémon continued to struggle hard to stand up "Come on Raichu stand-up" Max shouted.

"You can do it Raichu" May and Dawn called.

"Raichu, just a little bit longer, let's go" Ash called. Raichu gave a roar and stood back up still ready to battle.

"And Raichu has stood back up" the MC called "Does Hariyama still have the strength to stand up?"

"You too Hariyama, let's go" Bruno called. Hariyama grunted and stood back up.

"And both Pokémon have stood back up, this battle's not over yet" the MC called.

"Alright Hariyama, let's go with force palm" Bruno called. Hariyama roared before grunting painfully. Bruno and Ash watched surprised as Hariyama fell to the ground unable to move anymore.

The ref raised the green flag "Hariyama is unable to battle; Raichu is the winner." Hariyama's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Bruno with just two Pokémon.

"For a moment it looked like the battle would continue, but it looks like Hariyama took a little more damage than Raichu" the MC called as Bruno recalled Hariyama before casting a serious eye to Ash.

"Fight hard Machamp" Bruno shouted sending out the four armed Pokémon. Machamp took its spot as Bruno's fifth Pokémon.

"Ah folks it's been a long time since Bruno has been forced to use Machamp" the MC said in a whimsical tone. "Last time he brought it out his challenger didn't know what hit him; let's see how Ash fares against it."

"Raichu return" Ash said. Raichu turned and scampered back to Ash further making his friends suspect that Ash evolved Pikachu. "Manectric battle time" he called sending out the discharge Pokémon that took its place in Ash's fourth slot.

"Ash chooses to switch out his Raichu for Manectric" the MC said "Let's see if Manectric can stand up to the super strength of Machamp."

"Machamp use extreme speed" Bruno called. Machamp charged forward with speed Ash could barely comprehend "Now use karate chop."

"Dodge it" Ash called. Manectric leaned to the die barely dodging the karate chop before turning and delivering another one to Manectric.

"Now cross chop" Bruno called. Machamp crossed its four arms before charging at Manectric.

"Wild charge let's go" Ash called. Manectric recovered from the karate chop before charging at Machamp and slamming into Machamp's cross chop. Machamp gave a roar and broke through the wild charge giving Manectric a hard hit. Manectric flew back, but recovered and landed on a rock panting slightly. 'Guess I should have saved Electavire for now' Ash thought regretting his decision at the beginning of the battle.

"Use thunder punch" Bruno called. Machamp's fists ignited with electricity and charged at Manectric.

"Thunder fang let's go" Ash called. Manectric's thunder fang was right on target as Manectric dodged the first punch before bighting onto Machamp's arm making it roar in pain as electricity coursed through its body.

"Toss it off" Bruno shouted. Machamp swung its arm about trying to throw Manectric off, but Manectric still held on tightly.

"Manectric thunderbolt now" Ash called. Manectric unleashed a large thunderbolt that was quite a shock to Machamp.

"Karate chop now" Bruno shouted. Machamp unleashed a hard karate chop on Manectric's head. Manectric slumped and let go of Machamp's arm and Manectric fell to the ground unconscious.

The ref raised the red flag "Manectric is unable to battle; Machamp is the winner." Manectric's icon went dark signifying defeat.

"Manectric return" Ash called recalling the discharge Pokémon "You were awesome, now take a long rest." Ash pulled out his next Pokeball "Alright Jolteon battle time." In a flash Ash's Jolteon appeared on the field and in Ash's fifth slot.

"Machamp use cross chop" Bruno said. Machamp charged forward with its arms crossed ready to deliver a hard chop.

"Jolteon use pin missile" Ash called. Jolteon fired tiny little pin needles from its back and they hit Machamp making it grunt in pain, but it still managed to hit Jolteon with a cross chop, but it wasn't as damaging.

"Machamp use stone edge" Bruno called. Machamp roared forming rocks around its body before launching them at Jolteon.

"Use agility to dodge it" Ash called. Jolteon charged into the rocks avoiding them and jumping off the rocks before appearing in front of Machamp "Now hyper beam" he called. Jolteon hit Machamp at point blank range with hyper beam. Machamp was launched back from the attack wincing in pain, but was still able to stand.

"Alright Machamp use poison jab" Bruno called. Machamp's straightened its fingers and they glowed purple. Machamp charged forward and began japing its four arms at Jolteon. Jolteon dodged as best as he could.

"Jolteon thunderbolt" Ash called. Jolteon launched a large thunderbolt at Machamp and it hit making Machamp take a lot of damage.

"Brick break" Bruno shouted. Machamp turned and hit Jolteon hard in the head with a brick break. Jolteon fell to the ground unconscious from the attack.

The ref raised the red flag "Jolteon is unable to battle; Machamp is the winner." Jolteon's icon went dark signifying his defeat.

"Take about a short circuit here folks" the MC said. "Machamp is taking Ash own fast as all he has left is Raichu and one mystery Pokémon. What will his next choice be?"

"Raichu its battle time" Ash called after recalling Jolteon. Raichu nodded before running back out into the field. Raichu's icon lit back up.

"Raichu is back with is folks" the MC said "But we're about to see if it's recovered from that brutal battle with Hariyama."

"Raichu use electro ball" Ash called. Raichu launched a large electro ball at Machamp.

"Dodge with extreme speed" Bruno called. Machamp managed to dodge and charged towards Raichu.

"Counter extreme speed with agility" Ash called. Raichu charged forward and began swerving around Machamp making it stop and look about not being able to tell which Raichu was the real one. "Now Volt tackle" Ash called. Raichu stopped behind Machamp and nailed it with a volt tackle.

"Machamp grab it" Bruno called. Machamp reached out and snagged Raichu in its four arms. "Now seismic toss" Bruno shouted. Machamp jumped high into the air.

"Raichu thunderbolt" Ash shouted. Raichu unleashed a thunderbolt with all the power he had left. Machamp still managed to complete the seismic toss and both Pokémon slammed into the ground. When the dust cleared it revealed the both Machamp and Raichu were unconscious.

The ref raised both flags "Machamp and Raichu are both unable to battle; this battle ends in a draw." Both icons went dark signifying defeat leaving them, both with one Pokémon left.

"And just like that it was down to one each" the MC called. "It all comes down to both participants last Pokémon. Bruno recalled his Machamp while Ash ran out into the field and picked up Raichu before walking back to his side leaving no doubt in his friends minds that he evolved Pikachu.

"Ash… actually evolved Pikachu" Misty said hardly believing it.

"But what changed his mind" Max wondered "And for that matter what changed Pikachu's mind?"

"Maybe Pikachu wanted to help Ash win at any cost so Pikachu decided to finally evolve" Brock said.

Bruno looked out at Ash 'It's been many years since I've been forced to use him. Let's end this my old friend.' Bruno pulled out his final Pokeball "Fight hard" he shouted. In a flash appeared a Lucario. Lucario gave a roar as Bruno's last slot filled up with Lucario's icon.

"Bruno's last Pokémon; the Aura Pokémon Lucario" the MC said "If Lucario goes down then this match will be over and Ash will move on to face Agatha."

Ash pulled out his last Pokeball "Ampharos battle time" Ash called sending out his Ampharos. Ampharos took its spot in Ash's sixth slot.

"And Ash has chosen Ampharos" the MC cried "We'll now see which Pokémon will come out victorious."

"Lucario use aura sphere" Bruno shouted. Lucario formed an aura sphere incredibly quickly and launched it at Ampharos.

"Block it and then thunderbolt" Ash called. Ampharos put her arms together and managed to barely block to aura sphere before launching a thunderbolt at Lucario.

"Extreme speed" Bruno called. Lucario ran and avoided the thunderbolt and began running towards Ampharos "Now close combat."

"Counter with close combat as well" Ash shouted. Both Pokémon began punching and kicking at each other as hard and as fast as they could. Lucario got a punch on Ampharos before Ampharos punched Lucario back "Now hold it down and use shockwave." Ampharos reached forward and managed to snag Lucario before releasing a wave of blue electricity.

"Flash cannon" Bruno called. Lucario hit Ampharos point blank in the face with flash cannon sending the light Pokémon flying. Ampharos flipped in midair and both Pokémon glared at each other. "Now cross chop" Bruno called. Lucario charged forward with its arms crossed.

"Thunder shock now" Ash called. Ampharos launched bolts of lightning at Lucario, but Lucario swerved from side to side avoiding the attacks before slamming the cross chop right into Ampharos. "Now use hyper beam" Ash called. Ampharos formed a hyper beam on its red jewel in the center of its forehead before hitting Lucario. Lucario grunted in pain before flipping backwards and landing on its feet.

"Stone edge and follow it up with focus blast" Bruno called. Lucario formed stones around its body before launching them at Ampharos.

"Charge through them Ampharos" Ash called. Ampharos charged forward and swerved through the rocks before seeing the focus blast coming at her. Ampharos managed to use the momentum to flip over the focus blast avoiding the attacks completely.

"Okay that was so cool" Max said. The others could only nod.

"Ampharos use Giga Impact" Ash called. Ampharos charged forward with a purple glow surrounding her. She went straight for Lucario.

"Dodge it" Bruno said. Lucario dodged to the side and Ampharos went right past Lucario "Now Karate chop." As Ampharos was going past Lucario was when Lucario turned and delivered a karate chop to Ampharos' back. "Now use bullet punch" Bruno called. Lucario punched Ampharos sending Ampharos into the rocks.

"A stunning turnaround; this could be then end of Ampharos" the MC shouted.

"Lucario just one more aura sphere" Bruno called. Lucario built up an aura sphere in its hands.

"Ampharos use dig" Ash shouted. Lucario launched the aura sphere at Ampharos, but Ampharos dug into the ground avoiding the aura sphere. Ampharos came out of the ground in front of Lucario "Thunder punch at full power." Ampharos' fist cackled with electricity and then she punched Lucario hard sending the aura Pokémon flying back into a rock.

"Alright Lucario let's end this with hyper beam" Bruno shouted.

"Ampharos you use thunderbolt at full power" Ash called. Lucario built up a hyper beam while Ampharos cackled with electricity and both Pokémon launched their attacks simultaneously resulting in another large explosion. Bruno and Ash had to cover their eyes and try to keep their balance. Soon the explosion and shaking stopped and everyone waited for the smoke to clear.

The smoke did clear showing both Lucario and Ampharos still standing. Both Pokémon seemed to be glaring at each other before Lucario grit its teeth with a grunt and fell forward unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag "Lucario is unable to battle; Ampharos is the winner."

Lucario's icon went dark leaving Bruno with no Pokémon left. The crowd began cheering "Lucario has been defeated; the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" the MC roared as Bruno's picture and icons disappeared allowing Ash's picture to take over with the word "WINNER" underneath it. "Ash has defeated Bruno and will now move on to face Elite Four member Agatha and what a battle it will be."

Ash let loose a cheer "Alright we won; excellent work Ampharos, take a long rest." Ampharos was returned to its Pokeball.

Bruno smiled "Lucario return" he called recalling his Pokémon "You were most excellent." Bruno and Ash walked out into the field "That was an excellent battle Ash; you're a really strong trainer."

"Thanks Bruno" Ash said as they both shook hands.

"Good luck against Agatha tomorrow" Bruno said "Trust me; she's gonna be tough."

"Thanks for the warning" Ash said before departing the stadium.


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Battle: Ash vs. Agatha**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Ash, once again, turned in his Pokémon at the Pokémon center to be recovered and as soon as he did that he turned around and saw all his previous travelling companions there "Misty, Brock, May, Max and Dawn; what are you all doing here" he asked confused.

"What else; to watch you win of course" Brock said. "Come on Ash, the elite Four Challenge is broadcasted worldwide. Did you honestly expect that we wouldn't come and watch?" Ash sheepishly rubbed his head.

SCENE CHANGE

Now they were all sitting in the lobby "So Ash what made you decide to take the Elite Four Challenge" May asked.

"Actually it was just from watching a T.V. battle between Wallace and Steven" Ash admitted. "I knew Steven was going to win; let's face it he's got the best defense team in the world so it was kind of obvious that he would win. After that the announcer said all challengers are welcome to take on the Elite Four, but what got my attention was when they said that if trainers from Kanto can defeat the Johto Elite Four and Champion Lance then they'll have a chance to create the Kanto Elite Four so that both regions can be separate."

"Wow" Max said "So you're going to defeat Lance and become Champion of Kanto?"

"That's the plan" Ash said.

"It's going to be really tough though" Brock said. "Lance is a master of Dragon Type Pokémon and they're considered to be the best type overall. Plus there's the fact you'll have to get passed Agatha and Karen first."

"Ash will do it" Dawn said "He's defied the odds before and he'll do it again."

"Yeah, you can do it Ash and we'll be with you all the way" May said.

"Thanks guys" Ash said.

"Trainer Ash Ketchum to the front" Nurse Joy called. Ash walked up and collected his five Pokeballs and Raichu. Raichu looked at all of Ash's friends before giving off an excited cry and rushing over to them.

"So this really is Pikachu" Max asked.

"He's called Raichu now, but yes he is" Ash responded.

"What made Pikachu decide to evolve" Brock asked.

"Do you remember Volkner back in Sunyshore City" Ash asked. Dawn and Brock nodded "Well I did some training at the Sunyshore Gym for many months and it was Volkner's idea that Pikachu evolve. I was hesitant at first, but Pikachu agreed and now he's a Raichu."

"Well at least Pikachu agreed" Misty said as she petted Raichu on the head softly.

SCENE CHANGE

The next day the stadium was filled with cheering people as they looked down into the field. The field was on a neutral setting for once and a battle was going on right now.

Up on the screen it showed a picture of a slightly old woman with blond hair against a boy in a samurai outfit with red hair. Each of them had five dark slots with one slot lit up "As we come to the end of the Third Match of the Elite Four Challenge both Morrison and Agatha have only one Pokémon left; Agatha with her Gengar and Morrison with his Metagross. Both Pokémon have already taking a beating from one another so this match could go either way."

"Metagross use flash cannon" Morrison shouted. Metagross launched a large flash cannon at Gengar.

"Gengar dodge and use hypnosis" Agatha called. Gengar jumped and avoided the flash cannon before launching the hypnosis attack at Metagross who instantly began to feel drowsy.

"Shake it off Metagross, come on" Morrison called.

"Gengar dream eater" Agatha called. Gengar launched a spectral version of itself at Metagross and it hit. Metagross gave a moan of pain before falling to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Metagross is unable to battle; Gengar is the winner."

"There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen; Agatha of the Elite Four has defeated Morrison knocking him out of the competition" the MC cried. "Now all our hopes rest on Ash Ketchum to finish the challenge."

"I can't believe Morrison lost" May said silently.

"Agatha must be incredibly strong" Max said. Ash was just silent before he got up and left the stadium stands "Where are you going?"

"It's his turn next" Brock said. The others looked at him "Of the six trainers that got past Lorelei only two of them managed to defeat Bruno and they were Ash and Morrison. Now that Morrison is out of the competition Ash is the only competitor left. If he's defeated then this challenge is over."

"Talk about pressure" Dawn said feeling sorry for Ash.

Down on the ground level Ash passed Morrison as he exited the stadium. "I guess you're al hat's left" Morrison said with fake happiness.

"Guess so" Ash said able to see through Morrison's fake smile. He could tell that Morrison was really sad.

"You go out there and beat her Ash" Morrison said "I'll be in the stands rooting for you all the way. You're the hope of all the competitors now."

"Yeah" Ash said. Both of them clasped hands "Thanks Morrison." Morrison departed while Ash walked into the stadium.

"Folks we're ready to begin, what could be, the final round of the Elite Four Competition" the MC shouted as the crowd cheered. "On the green side we have challenger Ash Ketchum, an electric specialist and on the red side a familiar face, Elite Four Agatha a ghost specialist. If Ash can win this match he'll move on to face the final Elite Four Member Karen."

"Like the previous rounds this will be a full six on six battle and the battle will conclude when either side loses all six; only challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon" the red said before raising both flags "Begin."

"Mismagius I choose you" Agatha called sending out the Magical Pokémon. Mismagius appeared in Agatha's first slot.

"And Agatha chooses to start things off with her Mismagius" the MC called "What will Ash do to counter it?"

"Ampharos battle time" Ash called sending out the light Pokémon. Ampharos took its spot as Ash's first Pokémon.

"Ah Ampharos" the MC called "We've seen this Pokémon many times from Ash. This Pokémon dealt the final blow to Bruno's Lucario allowing Ash to advance to this round. Let's see if Ampharos brings Ash victor again."

"Mismagius use shadow ball" Agatha called. Mismagius built of a ball of dark energy before launching it at Ampharos.

"Dodge using dig" Ash called. Ampharos dug into the ground and the shadow ball flew right over the spot where Ampharos was. Ampharos popped up in front of Mismagius "Now thunderbolt" Ash called.

"Substitute" Agatha countered. Mismagius disappeared and the thunderbolt merely hit the ground. Mismagius appeared behind Ampharos "Now shadow ball again." This time Ampharos was hit with a shadow ball, but Ampharos flipped and recovered.

"A behind the back substitute attack" the MC roared. "A favorite move of Agatha that we've seen many times in the past."

"Alright Ampharos use extreme speed" Ash called. Ampharos charged forward and began running very fast around Mismagius.

"Use astonish" Agatha called,. Mismagius disappeared and reappeared in front of Ampharos with a super scary face scaring Ampharos causing soma damage to it, though how a scary face can damage someone I'll never know.

"Ampharos thunder punch" Ash called. Ampharos' fist cackled with electricity and then she punched Mismagius. Mismagius flew back from the attack, but recovered. "Now use Power gem" Ash called. Ampharos put her hands together and an orange ball formed. Ampharos began pulling her arms apart and the orb began expanding before Ampharos launched it at Mismagius.

"Shadow ball now" Agatha called. Mismagius launched a shadow ball that hit the power gem causing it to short circuit and explode doing damage to both Pokémon instead of just one. "Now use hyper beam" Agatha called.

"Signal beam" Ash countered. Both Pokémon charged their attacks and fired them. The attacks hit before signal beam was able to overpower the hyper beam and hit Mismagius. "Good job Ampharos now use thunderbolt" Ash called.

"Will-o-wisp" Agatha countered. Ampharos' body cackled with electricity while Mismagius built up a blue fireball in its hands before both Pokémon launched them at the same time. They actually side stepped each other and the thunderbolt his Mismagius while the will-o-wisp his Ampharos. Both Pokémon were sent flying with each of them skidding across the ground. Ampharos struggled to stand and managed to, but Mismagius fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Mismagius is unable to battle; Ampharos is the winner." Mismagius' icon went dark signifying defeat.

"And Ampharos proves too tough for Mismagius" the MC cried as Agatha recalled her Mismagius "Now for Agatha's second Pokémon."

"Haunter I choose you" Agatha called sending out her Haunter. Haunter appeared in Agatha's second slot. "Haunter use dark pulse" Agatha called. Haunter launched a swirling beam of darkness from its mouth.

"Ampharos dodge and use power gem" Ash called. Ampharos dodged to the side before initiating the power gem move and launching it at Haunter. The move hit, but Haunter still kept the grin on its face.

"Haunter use lick" Agatha called. Haunter charged forward with its long tongue sticking out and began trying to lick Ampharos.

"Thunder punch let's go now" Ash shouted. Ampharos launched a thunder punch at Haunter and it connected.

"Payback let's go" Agatha called. Haunter formed a ring around its body and launched it at Ampharos where it hit with incredible force. Ampharos was launched back and skidded across the ground "Now use shadow punch" Agatha called. Haunter charged forward and launched a shadow punch at Ampharos.

"Power Gem now" Ash countered. Ampharos formed a power gem, albeit not as big, before launching it at Haunter canceling the shadow punch and causing more damage to Haunter.

"Haunter explosion" Agatha said. Haunter glowed a bright white and soon there was a massive explosion on the field. Ash was forced to cover his eyes while Agatha stood perfectly still. When the smoke cleared both Ampharos and Haunter were on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

The ref raised both flags "Haunter and Ampharos are both unable to battle." Both icons went dark. Both Agatha and Ash returned their fallen Pokémon.

"Explosion takes down both Pokémon, but this match is far from over" the MC called.

"Manectric battle time" Ash called sending out the discharge Pokémon. Manectric appeared in Ash's second slot.

"Shedinja I choose you" Agatha called sending out a small bug Pokémon. Shedinja appeared in Agatha's third slot. Ash's eyes widened; Agatha hadn't used this Pokémon in her battle against Morrison.

"And Agatha goes with Shedinja; this will be a tough match for Ash" the MC called.

"Why would it be a tough match" Dawn asked.

"Shedinja's got the ability known as Wonder Guard" Max said. "That means that only super effective moves will effect Shedinja, and that's going to be tough for Ash since Shedinja is unaffected by electric attacks."

"Alright Manectric use discharge" Ash called. Manectric launched a wave of electricity at Shedinja, but it didn't work. Ash grit his teeth at Shedinja's ability.

"Shadow ball" Agatha called. Shedinja launched a shadow ball at Manectric and it hit Manectric sending the discharge Pokémon flying.

"Thunder fang let's go" Ash called. Manectric's fangs cackled with electricity and began charging at Shedinja.

"Dodge and use hyper beam" Agatha called. Shedinja flew up and Manectric flew right past Shedinja. Shedinja then built up a hyper beam and launched it at Manectric hitting the small discharge Pokémon sending it flying "Now finish it with Giga Impact." Shedinja flew down and hit Manectric hard. Manectric flew back and hit the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Manectric is unable to battle; Shedinja is the winner." Ash's second icon went dark signifying defeat. Ash recalled Manectric with a thank you.

"Jolteon battle time" Ash called. Jolteon appeared on the field and in Ash's third slot. "Jolteon use shadow ball." Jolteon launched a shadow ball at Shedinja.

"Dodge and use shadow claw" Agatha called. Shedinja flew down and launched a shadow claw at Jolteon and it hit making Jolteon cry out in pain.

"Jolteon shadow ball once more" Ash called. Jolteon launched another shadow ball at Shedinja.

"Dodge and use x-scissor" Agatha called. Shedinja flew to the side once more before flying towards Jolteon and launching an "X" shaped blast of energy at Jolteon.

"Flip and use shadow ball again" Ash called. Jolteon flipped in midair before launching a shadow ball less than five feet from Shedinja. Shedinja barely managed to dodge the attack in time "Dodged again" Ash growled.

"Giga Impact now" Agatha called. Shedinja gained a purple glow around its body before charging at Jolteon hitting the lightning Pokémon head on sending Jolteon onto the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Jolteon is unable to battle; Shedinja wins." Jolteon's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Ash with half of his Pokémon defeated.

"With that elimination Ash has lost three Pokémon and we'll be taking a five minute break" the MC called. Ash recalled his Jolteon and Agatha recalled her Shedinja and both of them walked out of the trainer's box. Ash sat down on a bench behind the trainer's box.

'Ok because of Shedinja's Wonder Guard only super effective moves will work' Ash thought. 'I thought for sure that Jolteon would be able to hit it with shadow ball. The only one I have left besides a Legendary that would work would be Rotom in its normal, fan or heat form. I guess I have no choice and Shedinja isn't even her most powerful yet. She hasn't brought out her Gengar yet and who knows what she still has in her arsenal.'

"Ash looks nervous" Dawn noticed as she stared at Ash's slumped form.

"Who wouldn't be" Brock said. "He just lost two Pokémon to Shedinja and Agatha hasn't even used her most powerful Pokémon yet."

"Competitors please return to your boxes" the MC called. Both Agatha and Ash walked back into their boxes "When we last left off Ash had lost three Pokémon while Agatha had only lost two Pokémon. We'll now begin the second half of the battle."

"Shedinja I choose you" Agatha called sending back out her Shedinja.

"Rotom battle time" Ash called sending his Rotom in the ghost form out. Rotom appeared in Ash's fourth slot while Shedinja's slot lit back up. "Rotom use shadow ball" Ash shouted. Rotom launched a large shadow ball at Shedinja.

"Dodge and use x-scissor" Agatha called. Shedinja flew away and avoided the shadow ball before launching an "X" shaped blast of energy at Rotom.

"Dodge it and use will-o-wisp" Ash called. Rotom flew up high into the air avoiding the x-scissor before launching a small condensed blue fireball at Shedinja. Shedinja flew off to the side avoiding the attack "Now shadow ball" Ash called. Rotom launched a large shadow ball at Shedinja.

"Substitute" Agatha called. Shedinja substituted and avoided the shadow ball and appeared behind Rotom "Now use shadow claw." Shedinja clawed through Rotom hitting the small Pokémon and launching it to the ground "Now shadow ball" Agatha called. Shedinja launched a large shadow ball down into the ground and it hit Rotom again causing super damage to the small Pokémon.

"Hang in there Rotom" Ash called "Fly up and use Hex." Rotom flew up before forming a swirling black ball of energy that had an eye in the center. They eye then launched rings of energy at Shedinja.

"Take evasive action now" Agatha ordered. Shedinja began flying past the rings getting ever closer to Rotom "Good now use shadow ball." Shedinja finally got close enough to Rotom and hit it hard with a shadow ball.

Ash smirked "Excellent Rotom, ominous wind now" he shouted. Agatha looked surprised and shocked as Rotom turned and blew out an ominous wind at point blank range hitting Shedinja hard. Shedinja and Rotom fell down to the ground with swirls in both of their eyes having taken a hard beating.

The ref raised both flags "Shedinja and Rotom are both unable to battle." Both icons went dark signifying defeat. Ash and Agatha recalled their Pokémon after thanking them for their hard work.

"Alright he took down Shedinja" Max cheered.

"Yeah, but Ash is still at a disadvantage" Brock said.

"Froslass I choose you" Agatha called sending out a Froslass who appeared in her fourth slot.

"Raichu battle time" Ash called. Raichu raced out into the field ready to battle. Raichu appeared in Ash's fifth slot. "Alright Raichu use volt tackle" Ash called. Raichu charged at Froslass with lightning surrounding his body aiming fright for Froslass.

"Froslass hail" Agatha called. Froslass launched a hail attack creating a mini-snowstorm before disappearing into the snow avoiding Raichu's volt tackle. "Now Froslass use ice beam" Agatha called. Froslass launched a large ice beam at Raichu.

"Dig Raichu now" Ash called. Raichu dug into the ground avoiding the ice beam that froze over the hole. Ash knew how to counter this effect since he already battled against it when he faced Paul. He had to score at least one hard hit to dispel the hail. "Raichu jump and use iron tail" Ash called.

Raichu jumped up from the ground with his tail glowing and aimed it right at Froslass. "Froslass dodge and use ice shard" Agatha called. Froslass swerved to the side avoiding the iron tail before hitting Raichu with a hard ice shard.

Raichu flew down to the ground hitting it hard "Raichu you okay" Ash called. Raichu hopped back up. 'That's it' he thought. "Raichu use volt tackle" he called. Raichu charged forward initiating the volt tackle move. Froslass simply moved to the side since it was easy to dodge in the hail. "Now turn and use iron tail" Ash called. Raichu stopped suddenly before twisting and nailing Froslass hard on the head with iron tail.

Froslass shrieked in pain and the hail finally ended "With that hard hit to the head the effects of hail have now ended" the MC said.

"Froslass use ominous wind" Agatha called. Froslass launched a swirling purple wind at Raichu.

"Twirl through it and use volt tackle" Ash called. Raichu charged at the ominous wind initiating the volt tackle before jumping and began twirling right through the ominous wind.

"What" Agatha said shocked. Raichu got right through the ominous wind and hit Froslass hard. "Froslass use ice beam now." Froslass launched an ice beam at Raichu and it hit sending Raichu flying back hard "Now end it with shadow ball." Froslass built up a shadow ball and was about to launch it.

"Raichu one more volt tackle, you can do it" Ash called. Raichu roared before launching himself at Froslass once again initiating his signature move. Froslass launched the shadow ball, but Raichu plowed right through it before hitting Froslass head on. Raichu jumped out of the smoke landing on the ground before wincing as the volt tackle after effects hit it. The rest of the smoke cleared showing Froslass on the ground unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag "Froslass is unable to battle; Raichu is the winner." The crowd cheered as Froslass' icon went dark signifying defeat. Agatha returned her Froslass before pulling out her next Pokeball.

"Gengar I choose you" she called sending out her powerful Gengar. Gengar appeared in Agatha's fifth slot.

"Wait a minute" Misty said "I thought Gengar was Agatha's most powerful Pokémon; why is she using it now?"

"I don't know" Brock said "But that must mean her sixth and final Pokémon is even stronger."

"Gengar use shadow ball" Agatha called. Gengar launched a large shadow ball at Raichu.

"Raichu dodge and use quick attack" Ash called. Raichu dodged to the side before running straight at Gengar.

"Wait normal moves don't have any effect on Gengar" May cried. True to May's words Raichu flew right through Gengar.

"Stop and use iron tail" Ash shouted. Raichu stopped himself less than two feet from Gengar before launching an iron tail hitting Gengar hard sending the ghost Pokémon flying.

"I get it" Max said "It was a quick attack fake out. He knew Agatha wouldn't bother telling Gengar to dodge because it was a normal move and it gave him a perfect chance to his Gengar from behind."

"That was… very clever" Misty admitted.

"Gengar use dark pulse" Agatha called. Gengar launched a swirling beam of dark energy at Raichu. Raichu barely managed to duck in time as his own fatigue was setting in "Now use hypnosis" she said. Gengar launched a hypnosis attack at Raichu and due to Raichu's exhausted state he succumbed to it quite easily. "Now dream eater" she finished. Gengar launched a spectral version of itself at Raichu and it hit. Raichu groaned weakly in pain before falling to the ground unconscious.

The ref raised the red flag "Raichu is unable to battle; Gengar is the winner." Raichu's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Ash with only one Pokémon left.

"Oh no Ash only has one Pokémon left" Dawn cried.

"There's still time" Brock said "Ash must have some strategy to defeat Agatha." Ash carried Raichu off the field before returning to his trainer box.

"Now Ash Ketchum has only one Pokémon left to battle with" the MC called. "Will he come out on top or is this challenge gonna be over?"

Ash pulled out his last Pokeball "My last hope" he whispered "Eelektross battle time." He tossed the Pokeball and in a flash a large eel like Pokémon appeared on the field. Eelektross appeared in Ash's last slot.

Agatha's eyes went slightly wide "I didn't expect this."

"Ash's last Pokémon; the powerful Eelektross of the Unova Region" the MC called "If Eelektross goes down then this battle is over."

"Whoa I've never seen that Pokémon before" Max said amazed.

"I've heard of that Pokémon" Brock said seriously. "Eelektross is a pure electric type, but it has no weakness."

"What" Misty said shocked "How is that possible? If it's an electric type it should have a double weakness to ground types."

"Normally that would be the case" Brock said "But its ability is levitate so it's unaffected by ground type attacks. In fact if Eelektross was taught wonder guard it would be invincible, but if it was then it would lose the levitate ability" Brock added as an afterthought.

"Ash should have no problem now" May said.

"Eelektross use thunderbolt" Ash called. Eelektross roared before launching a large thunderbolt at Gengar.

"Dodge and use shadow ball" Agatha called. Gengar jumped to the side before launching a shadow ball at Eelektross.

"Charge through it with wild charge" Ash called. Eelektross surrounded itself with electricity and charged through the shadow ball before dismissing the attack "Now use zap cannon." Eelektross launched a static orb of electricity at Gengar and it hit paralyzing the ghost Pokémon. "Now finish it off with dragon claw." Eelektross' fin glowed before smashing it hard into Gengar. Gengar groaned weakly before slumping to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Gengar is unable to battle; Eelektross is the winner." Gengar's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Agatha with her final Pokémon. Agatha recalled her Gengar before pulling out her final Pokeball.

She looked at it with a smile 'Well it's been forever since you've battled; let's see how two Pokémon with no weakness fair against one another' she thought. "I choose you Spiritomb." In a flash appeared a swirling dark Pokémon with a keystone on its lower body and swirly eyes. Spiritomb appeared in Agatha's last slot.

"Agatha's last Pokémon is the powerful Spiritomb" the MC said seriously. "Folks this is going to be an intense match as both Pokémon have no weaknesses"

"No weaknesses" May asked confused.

"Eelektross already has levitate so its unaffected by ground moves" Brock said "But Spiritomb is part ghost and part dark so the effects of each other cancel out the other's weakness so Spiritomb has no weakness as well."

"Eelektross use thunderbolt" Ash called.

"Spiritomb use dark pulse" Agatha called.

Both Pokémon charged their attacks before firing them simultaneously resulting in a large explosion and when the smoke cleared it revealed the both of them were unharmed. "Now use night shade" Agatha called. Spiritomb launched a night shade attack at Eelektross.

"Dodge and use flash cannon" Ash called. Eelektross flew into the air before launching a silver beam of energy at Spiritomb. It hit Spiritomb, but Spiritomb withstood the attack. "Now use flamethrower" he called.

"Spiritomb use will-o-wisp" Agatha called. While Eelektross launched a large flamethrower attack at Spiritomb the dual ghost and dark Pokémon built up a small ball of blue fire in front of itself before launching it at the flamethrower. The will-o-wisp and the flamethrower were even for a bit before the will-o-wisp tore through the flamethrower and struck Eelektross.

"Eelektross use thunder wave" Ash shouted. Eelektross flipped and launched a blue wave of electricity at Spiritomb and it hit. Spiritomb shook it off "Now charge beam" Ash called. Eelektross launched a beam of yellow electricity at Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb use hyper beam" Agatha called. Spiritomb launched a large hyper beam that hit Eelektross launching the electric Pokémon back "Now Ominous Wind" she called. Spiritomb launched a large wave of purple energy at Eelektross.

"Spin through it with wild charge" Ash shouted. Eelektross began rotating and managed to go right through the ominous wind before gaining electricity around its body and slamming smack dab into Spiritomb.

"Okay Spiritomb end it with Giga Impact" Agatha shouted.

"Wild charge at full power Eelektross" Ash countered. Spiritomb gained a purple glow around its body before charging at Eelektross while Eelektross gained electricity around its body before charging at Spiritomb. Both Pokémon plowed right into each other resulting in another large explosion.

"A rocking explosion shakes the stadium" the MC cried. "When it clears we'll be able to tell if the Pokémon survived the attack." When the smoke cleared both Eelektross and Spiritomb were on the ground "I don't believe it, both Pokémon are down. Since neither competitor has any Pokémon left, it'll be down to which Pokémon can get back up."

"Spiritomb get up" Agatha ordered.

"Come on Eelektross, stand-up" Ash called. Both Pokémon began shaking slightly trying to get up and continue.

"Come on Eelektross, you can do it" Max shouted.

"Get up Eelektross" May and Dawn shouted.

"You're so close, just a little longer" Misty shouted.

"Come on Eelektross" Brock shouted.

"Eelektross, just a little bit more let's go" Ash shouted. With extra strength Eelektross roared and stood up ready to battle.

"And Eelektross stands back up" the MC called "Can Spiritomb do the same?"

"Let's go Spiritomb" Agatha called. Spiritomb opened its eyes and floated back up.

"And both Pokémon are back up, the battle continues" the MC called.

"Alright then Spiritomb use dark pulse" Agatha called. Spiritomb roared and was about to launch the attack, but then groaned in pain and stiffened. Agatha and the others watched in shock as Spiritomb collapsed face-first into the ground.

"And Spiritomb collapses once more; could this be it" the MC called. Spiritomb tried to get back up, but collapsed again and this time for good.

The ref raised the green flag "Spiritomb is unable to battle; Eelektross is the winner." Agatha's last slot went dark before her picture and icons disappeared allowing Ash's picture to take over with "WINNER" underneath it.

"Ash has defeated Agatha and will now move on to face Elite Four member Karen" the MC shouted as the crowd cheered loudly. Ash recalled his Eelektross with a big thanks while Agatha did the same with her Spiritomb.

Both Agatha and Ash walked out into the field "That was a most excellent battle Ash" Agatha said. "You truly deserve victory."

"Thank you Agatha" Ash responded.

"But be warned" Agatha said in a serious voice. "Karen is the most powerful of the Johto Elite Four. There's a reason why no one's been able to challenge Lance for a long time and that reason is her. Don't hold anything back against her or you will lose."

"Thank you and I don't plan on holding back" Ash said.

SCENE CHANGE

In Goldenrod City a young woman with silvery-blue hair was enjoying a nice quiet afternoon when her phone rang. She walked over and picked it up "Lance, what's up" Karen said "I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I'm fine Karen" Lance responded "But I've got something important to tell you."

"What is it" Karen said.

"It's about the Elite Four Challenge going on at Silver Stadium right now" Lance said.

"That's still going on" Karen said surprised. "I thought for sure Lorelei and Bruno would have beaten them all by now."

"Not quite" Lance said seriously. "Six trainers managed to defeat Lorelei and after that two trainers managed to defeat Bruno and move on to face Agatha."

"Then Agatha should have wiped the floor with them by now" Karen said "I mean her Spiritomb is nearly impossible to beat. Even I have trouble defeating it."

"That's the thing" Lance said "Her Spiritomb was defeated as was she by one trainer, which means you have to appear at Silver Stadium tomorrow to face the challenger."

Karen hummed "So a trainer was actually lucky enough to get past Agatha. Oh well, when I'm done with him he'll be home crying to mommy. Who is the trainer?"

"A sixteen year old boy named Ash Ketchum" Lance said. "I know Ash; I met him a few years ago. That's all I can tell you on him for that's all I know, but I will say this Karen. Don't underestimate him; he's already beaten Caitlin's record for youngest Elite Four Member and even if he does lose to you he'll only be one below you."

"Thanks for the advice Lance, but I'll be fine" Karen said "Goodbye now." Karen hung the phone up "It'll be a dark day if that kid defeats me, but it'll be a dark day either way when he sees my Pokémon in action."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fourth Battle: Ash vs. Karen**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

That night, after getting his Pokémon treated Ash and company were sitting in the lobby just palling around like old times ""Man Ash where did you come up with the idea to twirl through ominous wind" Max asked.

"Well one of my Pokémon can do ominous wind and I noticed there was a whole in the center so I tried it out and it works, but only with a select few Pokémon like Raichu and Eelektross. A few others could probably do it, but I haven't had too much time to try it out."

"It seems you've really improved" a voice said. Ash and the others turned around to see Volkner standing there.

"Volkner" Ash said excitingly standing up "You made it."

"Of course I did" Volkner said "There's no way I'd miss my only student's chance to ascend to greatness."

"Student" May said confused.

"Oh yeah" Ash said suddenly. "Guys this is Volkner, he's a Gym Leader at Sunyshore City back in Sinnoh. I did some training with him at Sunyshore for a few months. Volkner you already know Brock and Dawn, these are my other friend Misty, May and Max."

"Nice to meet you all" Volkner said "It's nice to meet friends of Ash."

"So Volkner, you trained Ash for the competition" Max asked.

"That's right" Volkner said. "I helped Ash build well rounded teams. Since I'm an electric specialist myself I helped Ash on teaching his Pokémon more than simple electric moves."

"That's pretty smart" May said.

"Yep" Volkner said "So Ash I saw your Eelektross in battle with Spiritomb, excellent performance I have to say."

"Thanks Volkner" Ash said "I'm trying to save my strongest Pokémon until I have to face Lance."

"You mean you still have stronger Pokémon we haven't seen yet" Misty asked.

Ash nodded "Oh yeah Eelektross is in my top five most powerful Pokémon being number four."

"Who are the others" Dawn asked eagerly.

"Well my fifth strongest is Raichu of course" Ash said "As for the other three, you'll have to wait and find out later in the competition."

"What about your Electavire and Luxray, they're pretty powerful" May asked.

"That extends to the top ten" Ash responded with a grin. The others gave a laugh.

SCENE CHANGE

Back in the Unova Region Elesa had just finished another modeling fashion show before returning home to relax. The shows were fun, but also tiring. While Elesa was lying down she felt her thoughts wander back to a young man who visited her gym about six months ago. Just thinking about him and his electrifying battle style coupled with his handsome features made her body tingle with passion and a blush come to her face.

Elesa didn't know why she kept thinking of Ash so much. She had seen, battled and talked with many handsome men before, but there was something about Ash that made him different than the others. Maybe it was because he was from a foreign country or maybe it was his passion about battling. Either way Elesa just couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Maybe some T.V." she mused to herself rolling around on her bed and turning the T.V. on.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Fourth Round of the Johto Elite Four Competition" the MC called over the T.V. "Thousands of trainers came to take on the challenge yet only one has made it this far. Today he's facing the final Elite Four Member and if he comes out victorious he'll get a chance to battle Champion Lance. Let's welcome him to the field; competitor Ash Ketchum."

Elesa's eyes widened and she sat up looking at the screen as she saw the very man that was in her mind. Ash walked into the field with a serious look on his face, but also a confident smirk. Elesa immediately started paying rapt attention to the battle.

Back in the Silver Stadium the battle was about to begin "And Ash's competitor is the final and most powerful member of the Johto Elite Four, a specialist of dark type Pokémon, Karen." Karen walked into the field amidst the cheers and howls of the crowd. Both Ash and Karen were inside their trainer's box.

The ref stepped up "Like the previous matches were this will be a six on six battle with the battle ending when all six Pokémon on either side have been eliminated. Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon, let the battle begin."

"Umbreon I choose you" Karen called sending out her first Pokémon. Umbreon appeared on the field and in Karen's first slot.

"Jolteon battle time" Ash called sending out his first Pokémon. Jolteon appeared on the field and in Ash's first slot.

"It's a battle of the evolutions here folks" the MC called. "We'll see which one of Eevee's evolutions is stronger."

"Umbreon use your hyper beam" Karen called. Umbreon launched a large hyper beam at Jolteon.

"Jolteon dodge and use pin missile" Ash called. Jolteon jumped over the hyper beam before launching yellow pin needles at Umbreon. They hit and Umbreon was tossed back from the attack, but still okay.

"Umbreon use shadow ball" Karen called. Umbreon launched a shadow ball at Jolteon, but Jolteon jumped and avoided it "Now use take down" she called. Umbreon ran towards Jolteon and hit the lightning Pokémon hard.

"Jolteon thunderbolt" Ash called. Jolteon zapped Umbreon hard making the moonlight Pokémon give out a small cry.

"Hidden power now" Karen called. Umbreon launched a ball of energy at Jolteon.

"Jolteon jump and run back" Ash called. Jolteon ran back avoiding the hidden power before running back away from Umbreon.

"After it" Karen commanded "Extreme speed." Umbreon took off after Jolteon and got close to Jolteon in the blink of an eye "Now shadow ball" she called.

"You use shadow ball as well" Ash called. Jolteon and Umbreon launched shadow balls at the exact same time creating a large explosion that knocked both Pokémon back. Umbreon flipped and landed back near Karen while Jolteon did the same near Ash.

"Alright Jolteon let's try something different, use attract" Ash called. Jolteon gave a small wink before hearts were sent towards Umbreon. They hit and circled around Umbreon before connecting, but Umbreon didn't become infatuated "Darn they're the same gender" he cursed.

"Good try, but not this time" Karen smirked. "Umbreon use hyper beam" she called Umbreon launched a large hyper beam at Jolteon.

"Jump and dodge it" Ash shouted. Jolteon jumped and dodged the hyper beam "Good now use Giga Impact." Jolteon charged at Umbreon gaining a purple glow around its body before hitting Umbreon head on making the moonlight Pokémon cry out in pain as she was launched back.

"Umbreon use payback" Karen called. Umbreon glowed and a ring of energy surrounded Umbreon's body before a shockwave blasted Jolteon back. Jolteon skidded across the ground before coming to a stop near Ash with swirls in her eyes.

The ref raised the red flag "Jolteon is unable to battle; Umbreon is the winner." Jolteon's icon went dark signifying defeat.

"Umbreon wins and Ash is down one Pokémon" the MC called.

Ash recalled his Jolteon "Good job Jolteon; you did your best." Ash looked out at Umbreon before choosing his next Pokémon "Alright Galvantula battle time." In a flash Ash's Galvantula appeared and in Ash's second slot. "Alright Galvantula use thunderbolt." Galvantula charged a thunderbolt and launched it at Umbreon.

"Dodge and use hyper beam" Karen called. Umbreon ran to the side before launching a hyper beam at Galvantula.

"Signal beam let's go" Ash called. Galvantula charged a signal beam and launched it. Both attacks hit, but signal beam was stronger and it overpowered the hyper beam and hit Umbreon head on. Umbreon cried in pain as she was launched back into the wall. Umbreon had swirls in her eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Umbreon is unable to battle; Galvantula is the winner." Umbreon's icon went dark signifying defeat.

Karen recalled her Umbreon before pulling out her next Pokeball "Okay Absol I choose you." In a flash the disaster Pokémon appeared on the field and in Karen's second slot. "Alright Absol use night slash" Karen called. Absol jumped into the air with its sickle glowing before swinging its head down and an arc of black energy went towards Galvantula.

"Use dig to dodge" Ash called. Galvantula dug into the ground and avoided the night slash before jumping back out "Good now use signal beam" Ash called. Galvantula launched a large signal beam at Absol.

"Extreme speed" Karen said. Absol dodged from side to side avoiding the attack before running up to Galvantula hitting the EleSpider Pokémon "Now use stone edge" Karen said. Absol formed rocks around its body before launching them at Galvantula. They hit and Galvantula was launched back. Galvantula stood up shaking slightly still ready to fight.

"Alright Galvantula use cross poison" Ash called. Galvantula crossed its two front mandibles and a purple glow surrounded them before Galvantula launched an "X" shaped blast of energy at Absol.

"Dodge it" Karen called. Absol jumped to the side avoiding the cross poison.

"It missed, Galvantula use thunder wave" Ash shouted.

"Night slash" Karen called. Before Galvantula could launch the thunder wave Absol launched a night slash that nailed Galvantula launching the spider back. "Now Absol end it with Giga Impact" Karen called. Absol charged forward gaining a purple glow around its body and was about to charge into Galvantula.

"Galvantula use electroweb" Ash shouted. Galvantula shot up and launched a web of electrical energy that ensnared Absol stopping the disaster Pokémon in its tracks. Absol was wrapped up in the electroweb and was unable to move and receiving quite a shock.

"What" Karen said shocked.

"Alright Galvantula use furry cutter" Ash called. Galvantula charged forward towards Absol and slashed it twice with a super effective fury cutter. Absol groaned weakly and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Absol is unable to battle; Galvantula wins." Absol's icon went dark and the crowd cheered.

"Ash is doing an excellent job so far" the MC called "It's been a long time since any competitor took out two of Karen's Pokémon with the same one." Karen recalled her Absol before pulling out her next Pokeball.

"Houndoom I choose you" Karen called sending out her Houndoom who appeared in Karen's third slot. "Houndoom use flamethrower" Karen called. Houndoom launched a large flamethrower at Galvantula.

"Galvantula dodge it" Ash called. Galvantula dodged to the side barely able to avoid the attack

"I don't think so" Karen said "Houndoom use crunch." Houndoom charged forward and bit hard into Galvantula making it shriek in pain "Now fire fang." Houndoom's fangs ignited in fire making Galvantula shriek more and also ignite in flames.

Houndoom let Galvantula go and jumped back as Galvantula fell to the ground out cold from the attack. The ref raised the red flag "Galvantula is unable to battle; Houndoom is the winner." Galvantula's icon went dark signifying defeat.

"Return Galvantula" Ash called recalling the EleSpider Pokémon.

"There goes Ash's only advantage over Karen's dark type Pokémon" the MC called "We'll have to wait and see what Pokémon he chooses next to combat against Karen's Houndoom."

"Zebstrika battle time" Ash shouted sending out the thunderbolt Pokémon. Zebstrika released a roar upon seeing its opponent. Zebstrika appeared in Ash's third slot "Alright Zebstrika let's start things off with flame charge."

Zebstrika stomped hard on the ground picking up dust before charging out of the dust with flames surrounding its body heading right for Houndoom.

"Houndoom you use flame charge as well" Karen copied. Houndoom stomped on the ground picking up dust before charging as well with flames surrounding its body. Both flaming Pokémon were heading right towards one another.

"Now swerve" Ash shouted. Zebstrika swerved to the side losing the flames around its body. Karen narrowed her eyes while Ash smirked once Houndoom charged past Zebstrika "Now double kick" Ash called taking a page out of Elesa's book. Zebstrika turned and delivered a hard double kick to Houndoom sending the dark Pokémon flying.

Elesa gaped watching the T.V. "That's my strategy" she gasped "Go Ash" she cheered.

Karen scowled "Houndoom use fire blast" she commanded. Houndoom launched a large fire blast at Zebstrika.

"Zebstrika thunder wave" Ash called. Zebstrika roared before launching a blue wave of electricity at Houndoom. The thunder wave and the fire blast connected resulting in a large explosion that damaged both Pokémon. "Alright Zebstrika use wild charge" Ash called.

"Houndoom use flame charge" Karen called. Houndoom stomped on the ground while Zebstrika charged with electricity surrounding its body. Houndoom charged out of the dust with flames surrounding its body before both Pokémon charged into each other causing another explosion.

The smoke cleared showing both Pokémon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes. The ref raised both flags "Houndoom and Zebstrika are both unable to battle." Both Karen and Ash recalled their Pokémon as both icons on the screen went dark.

"Since both Karen and Ash have lost three Pokémon we'll now cut to a five minute break" the MC called.

Karen walked out of her trainer's box 'He's strong; really strong. I can see why he was able to defeat Lorelei, Bruno and Agatha. At this rate I'll have to use my secret weapon to defeat him.'

Ash sat on his bench sighing 'She's tough; just as tough as everyone says she is. It's no wonder she's the strongest of the Johto Elite Four.'

"Ash has done an excellent job so far" Volkner commented "IT may be a tie, but if he plays his strategy right he'll come out on top."

"Yeah" Max agreed "Three down and three to go."

"It's not over yet" Brock said "Karen hasn't brought out her strongest yet, but when she does Ash will be in trouble."

"Alright Ash" Elesa cheered from within her room. "Battle hard and kick her butt; you can do it."

"Attention participants, five minutes have now passed, please return to the trainer's box" the MC called. Ash and Karen walked back into their trainer boxes. "Since both participants are tied with three Pokémon Karen will send out her Pokémon first."

"Honchkrow I choose you" Karen called sending out a large flying bird Pokémon. Honchkrow appeared in Karen's fourth icon.

"Luxray battle time" Ash called sending out the gleam eyes Pokémon. Luxray appeared on the field and in Ash's fourth slot.

"Karen goes with Honchkrow while Ash goes with Luxray" the MC called. "In terms of type Ash has the advantage, but it might be hard for Luxray to catch Honchkrow."

"Honchkrow use dark pulse" Karen called. Honchkrow launched a large dark pulse at Luxray.

"Luxray dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash called. Luxray jumped off to the side avoiding the dark pulse that exploded on contact with the ground. Luxray then launched a large thunderbolt at Honchkrow.

"Use Ariel Ace to dodge it" Karen called. Honchkrow flew up higher into the air avoiding the thunderbolt before dive bombing Luxray.

"Wild charge now" Ash called. Luxray charged forward towards the oncoming Honchkrow with electricity glowing around his body. Luxray and Honchkrow collided before Honchkrow and Electavire zoomed past each other without taking any damage.

"They're both even in power" Misty said.

"Honchkrow use incinerate" Karen called. Honchkrow glowed a bright white before letting off large heat waves. Luxray tried to withstand the heat, but was blown back because of the intense heat.

"Luxray use Giga Impact" Ash called. Luxray charged forward towards Honchkrow gaining a purple glow around his body before jumping at Honchkrow and nailing the Big Boss Pokémon, yes that's the species name, and by hitting Honchkrow the incinerate move was cancelled.

Unfortunately for Ash Luxray was now wide open "Honchkrow dark pulse now" Karen called. Honchkrow launched the dark pulse attack and it hit Luxray and the gleam eyes Pokémon was launched back, but still able to stand although Ash could tell it was barely able to stand.

"Luxray looks really weak" Dawn noticed.

"Of course, it makes sense" Brock said.

"What does" May asked.

"Honchkrow's ability must be Super Luck" Volkner clarified. "Super Luck allows critical hits to hit much easier so right now Luxray is probably in a lot of pain."

Ash knew of the Super Luck Ability and he wasn't going to risk Luxray "Luxray return" he called recalling his Luxray. Luxray's icon dimmed "Manectric battle time" he called. The discharge Pokémon appeared on the field and in Ash's fifth slot.

"Substituting Luxray for Manectric was a smart move" Brock said "It'll give Luxray some time to rest."

"Manectric use charge beam" Ash called. Manectric launched a beam of electricity at Honchkrow. Honchkrow swerved to the side avoiding the charge beam before flying directly towards Manectric.

"Ariel Ace Honchkrow, let's go" Karen called. Honchkrow flew down towards Manectric intent on smacking it hard with Ariel Ace.

"I don't think so" Ash snapped "Manectric use thunder fang." As Honchkrow came in for the Aril Ace attack Manectric jumped up and latched onto Honchkrow and electrocuted it with thunder fang.

"Yes that'll cause some massive damage" Volkner said.

"Toss Manectric" Karen shouted. Honchkrow flew high up into the air "Now descend and toss it off." Honchkrow made a sharp turn and Manectric was ripped from Honchkrow's wing and began falling "Now use Dark Pulse" she shouted.

"Giga Impact now" Ash countered. Honchkrow launched the Dark Pulse while Manectric initiated the Giga Impact and both attacks collided head on before another explosion occurred that damaged both Pokémon, but thanks to Honchkrow's super luck Manectric fell to the ground unconscious while Honchkrow was badly hurt, but still conscious.

The ref raised the red flag "Manectric is unable to battle; Honchkrow is the winner." Manectric's icon went dark signifying defeat. Ash recalled his Manectric whispering thanks.

"Honchkrow is dominating in this battle" the MC called "Will Ash go back to Luxray or send out his Sixth Pokémon?"

'I know you're tired, but I need you to take out Honchkrow' Ash thought "Luxray battle time." Ash's Luxray reappeared on the field panting slightly, but still ready to fight. Luxray's icon lit back up.

"And Ash goes back to Luxray, but does Luxray still have the strength to continue on" the MC wondered.

"Come on Luxray, you can do it" the others cheered.

"Honchkrow use night slash" Karen called. Honchkrow slashed its wings and two arcs of dark energy flew out towards Luxray.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash called. Luxray dodged the night slash before launching a large thunderbolt that hit Honchkrow shocking the Big Boss Pokémon badly making it shriek in pain. "Good Luxray now finish it off with another thunderbolt" Ash called.

"Dark pulse" Karen countered. Both Pokémon launched their attacks at full power. They both met in a clash before they exploded. When the smoke finally cleared both Luxray and Honchkrow were on the couch unconscious.

The ref raised both flags "Honchkrow and Luxray are both unable to battle." Both icons went dark, but Ash was in a pickle now since he only had one Pokémon left while Karen had two. Both of them recalled their Pokémon.

"Oh no Ash only has one Pokémon left" May cried.

"He can do it" Dawn said with conviction "He has to. Come on Ash; it's time for a comeback."

"What she said, come on Ash" Misty shouted.

Karen pulled out a Pokeball "Go Weavile" she called sending out the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Weavile appeared in Karen's fifth slot and on the field. 'You did better than I thought you would Ash; there's no shame in losing. You've earned your place as a member of the Elite Four and I respect you for that' Karen thought with a smile.

"Now Ash has only one Pokémon left to battle with" the MC called "Let's see if this Pokémon can lead Ash to victory." Ash pulled out a Pokeball and looked at it before his hand clenched.

"Thundurus battle time" he shouted tossing the Pokeball into the field a flash later and the Bolt Strike Pokémon made an appearance on the field with his arms crossed and his scowl in place.

The crowd was silent at this and even Karen was shocked into silence "Folks… I can't believe what I'm seeing" the MC began "But it seems that Ash Ketchum's last Pokémon is known as Thundurus the Legendary Pokémon of the electric and flying type. This match just got tougher for Karen." Up on the screen Thundurus appeared in Ash's sixth icon.

Karen managed to control her facial expression 'I never expected a Legendary Pokémon' she thought. 'If it's an electric and flying type then both of my last Pokémon have a slight advantage over it. I'm not giving up yet.' "Alright Weavile use ice beam" Karen shouted. Weavile put its hands together before launching an ice beam at Thundurus.

"Thundurus use thunderbolt" Ash called. Thundurus raised its tail before launching a large thunderbolt that hit the ice beam and plowed through it and hit Weavile hard. Weavile shouted loudly in pain from the electricity coursing through its body. Weavile stumbled back feeling the effects of the thunderbolt.

"Weavile are you okay" Karen called.

"That thunderbolt just plowed through the ice beam" Max said shocked.

"Obviously Ash raised Thundurus well to be able to plow through an ice beam of an Elite Four Members Pokémon" Volkner said.

"Alright Weavile use metal claw" Karen called. Weavile charged at Thundurus with its claws glowing a bright silver color. Weavile jumped up at Thundurus and began swiping at Thundurus.

"Hold it down" Ash called. Thundurus reached out with its muscular arms and squeezed Weavile hard making it cry out in pain again.

"Weavile no" Karen cried.

"Shockwave now" Ash called. Thundurus released blue electricity from his body shocking Weavile horrible again. Once Thundurus let Weavile go Weavile stumbled back again falling to one knee having felt the effects of two hard electrical attacks.

"Looks like close range attacks and long range attacks are useless against Thundurus" Max noted.

"Well with those kinds of arms Thundurus could block anything and with the power of being a Legendary Pokémon Thundurus can also go through any attack with one of his own" Brock added.

"Ice beam once more" Karen called. Weavile launched another ice beam at Thundurus. Thundurus raised its right arm and blocked the ice beam, but his right arm became frozen "Great job Weavile now use Giga Impact." Weavile jumped up and began charging at Thundurus with a purple glow surrounding its body.

"Block it" Ash said simply. Thundurus held up his left arm and blocked the Giga Impact and once it ended Weavile was being held by the neck and flailing about trying to escape "Now hammer arm" Ash called. Thundurus' frozen forearm glowed before smashing into Weavile shattering the ice freeing his arm. Weavile fell to the ultra-effective fighting move.

The ref raised the green flag "Weavile is unable to battle; Thundurus is the winner." Weavile's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Karen with only one Pokémon left.

"And it's down to one each" the MC called "Let's see if Karen's final Pokémon is going to pull out a victory."

Karen pulled out her final Pokeball "I choose you Tyranitar." A large Tyranitar appeared on the field with a roar and also appeared in Karen's sixth slot.

"This is the ace Karen hid up her sleeve" The MC roared "It's a Legendary vs. a Pseudo-Legendary here folks. In terms of type Karen has the advantage, but we'll have to wait and see how this battle plays out."

"Thundurus use thunderbolt" Ash called. Thundurus launched a large thunderbolt at Tyranitar.

"Dodge and use stone edge" Karen called. Tyranitar jumped the thunderbolt before stones appeared around it and Tyranitar launched them at Thundurus.

"Block it" Ash called. Thundurus brought his tail up as well as his arms and managed to block all the stones "Good now use charge beam" Ash called. Thundurus launched a yellow beam of electricity at Tyranitar that hit causing Tyranitar some damage.

"Tyranitar use dark pulse" Karen called. Tyranitar launched a swirling beam of energy at Thundurus that hit the Bolt Strike Pokémon. Thundurus grunted in pain from the attack, but stood strong "Good now rock smash" Karen called.

"Use hammer arm to counter" Ash called. Thundurus' arm glowed and they both clashed and it was a struggle of power before both Pokémon jumped back since they were even. "Shock wave let's go now" Ash shouted. Thundurus formed a blue orb of electricity in his hands before launching it at Tyranitar.

"Use Endure" Karen shouted. Tyranitar glowed as the shock wave hit. Thanks to endure Tyranitar was able to withstand the shocking effect.

"Endure this" Ash shouted "Thundurus dark pulse let's go." Thundurus formed a swirling mass of dark energy in his hands before launching it at Tyranitar.

"Hyper beam now" Karen called. Tyranitar launched a large hyper beam at Thundurus and both dark pulse and hyper beam hit causing a massive explosion that shot both Pokémon back causing them damage.

"This battle is really heating up" the MC roared "Both Pokémon are firing attacks back and forth and neither one of them is giving up."

"Tyranitar use ice beam" Karen called. Tyranitar launched a large ice beam that hit Thundurus in the right arm doing damage, but also freezing it "Now use rock smash" she called. Tyranitar charged forward and punched at Thundurus, but Thundurus blocked with its good arm.

"Hammer Arm now" Ash called. Thundurus' frozen arm glowed.

"Ice beam again" Karen countered. Thundurus hit Tyranitar with the hammer arm just as Tyranitar hit Thundurus with ice beam. Both Pokémon were launched back from the attack, but miraculously were still standing, although panting. They both seemed to glare at each other while panting before Tyranitar toppled over to the side and landed on the ground out cold. Karen and Ash gaped.

The ref raised the green flag "Tyranitar is unable to battle; Thundurus is the winner."

"The challenger wins the match" the MC roared as Karen's picture and icons disappeared allowing Ash's picture to take over with the word "WINNER" underneath it.

"Alright he did it" all of Ash's friends cheered.

"I can't believe Ash beat all of the Elite Four" Misty said.

"That was his best match" Brock said.

'You did it Ash' Volkner thought.

Back in Unova Elesa was jumping for joy "He did it, he did it; Ash did it" she cheered.

Back in the stadium Ash raced out to Thundurus "You did it Thundurus" Ash said. Thundurus turned to Ash and gave a slight nod "Alright time for a long rest; you've earned it." Ash returned Thundurus to his Pokeball.

"Tyranitar return" Karen said recalling her Pokémon "Great work." Karen walked out to Ash "Ash that was a great battle; the best battle I've had in a long time. You've truly earned this victory."

"Thank you Karen" Ash said as they both shook hands.

"It's not over yet though" Karen said seriously "You still have to face Lance and he's the toughest of us all. The last time someone challenged him they couldn't even knock out a single Pokémon. You better go after Lance with all your strength."

"I plan on it" Ash said confidently. Karen smiled before leaning down and kissing Ash on the cheek.

Ash blushed bright red while Karen giggled "That was for good luck; later handsome." Karen walked out of the field leaving a blushing Ash, cheering stadium and gaping friends.

Back in Unova Elesa saw the whole thing 'Oh no she didn't' Elesa thought furiously. She was going to booking the next flight to Kanto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Battle: Ash vs. Lance**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Lance, the Champion of Johto, was sitting in his room inside his rented apartment going over the four battles between Ash and the Elite Four. Lance was marveled at Ash's battling style; there was no set pattern. It was different for every battle and every match and since there was no set pattern Lance couldn't predict Ash's battling style.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me" Lance said to himself with a small smile. He made sure his strongest Pokémon were with him before driving to Silver Stadium.

SCENE CHANGE

Meanwhile on Route to Silver stadium as we speak were none other than Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum. After not hearing of Ash for more than a year they were surprised to get a call from him and the shocking news that came with his call threw them for a loop.

FLASHBACK

In Professor Oak's laboratory the old professor was doing some research on some Hoenn Region Pokémon when Tracey told him he had a phone call from Ash. Bewildered, Professor Oak discontinued his research for the moment before going inside to see what Ash needed to speak with him about.

"Hello Ash" Professor Oak greeted once he saw Ash's face on the screen "I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Hello Professor Oak" Ash greeted "Yeah sorry, I haven't had enough time to contact anyone since I've been training for the Elite Four Challenge."

"Speaking of the Elite Four" Professor Oak said "How goes your training? It's been almost two years now and I bet by the end of this year you might be ready to take them on."

"Yeah… about that" Ash said slowly. "I've already taken the challenge."

"You what" Professor Oak nearly shouted. "My dear boy I know you have confidence, but this is pushing it."

Ash could understand his reaction "Yeah I know, but my training's paid off. I went through all of the Elite Four and managed to defeat them all. In fact I just finished my battle with Karen and I'm calling from the Pokémon Center in Silver Town. I'm facing off against Lance tomorrow."

Professor Oak was shell shocked. Here was a sixteen year old about to face the Regional Champion and not only that, but it was Lance who was the strongest trainer in all of Kanto and Johto. Lance was actually the second youngest Champion ever having gotten the title and position when he was twenty three and held it for over seven years undefeated. The only Champion who got the title younger than Lance was Cynthia at the age of twenty two and she's held her title for as long as Lance has.

"Well Ash if what you say is true then I'm afraid I must alert your mother and we'll both be driving down to Silver Stadium tomorrow" Professor Oak said with such a serious face that it was almost laughable.

Ash chuckled "I was counting on that" he said sheepishly. "Well I got to go and prepare to face Lance. I heard from Karen that the last challenger who got to face Lance lost without defeating a single Pokémon."

"Yes it would do well for you to prepare yourself" Professor Oak said "Goodbye and good luck Ash." Professor Oak hung up before phoning Delia and filling her in on the details. She was overly excited and grabbed her camera. Once he hung up the phone Professor Oak called out "Tracey."

"Yeah" Tracey said walking into the room.

"I'm heading for Silver Stadium tomorrow morning; I'm leaving you in charge of the Lab" Professor Oak said. "You already know what to do and tell any researchers that come by that I'm away at the moment and to come back the next day."

"Got it" Tracey said before going back to work.

"Oh this place would be so unorganized if it wasn't for Tracey" Professor Oak said with a smile before going to pack up.

END FLASHBACK

They arrived at Silver Stadium and had proceeded into the stadium and it wasn't long until they found the others as well "So you're all here as well" Professor Oak said.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak" Misty said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Ash gave me a call last night and told me how far he'd gotten" Professor Oak said. "I had to come here for myself to see this and Delia wants to see her son battle, of course."

"Well you got here just in time" Brock said.

"Folks we're ready to start the final match of the Elite Four Competition" the MC shouted making the crowd roar. Professor Oak and Delia sat down in their seats. "This competition started out with over 100 trainers and now only 1 is left to shoulder all of their determination. Let us welcome the challenger; a master of Electric Pokémon Ash Ketchum."

The crowd cheered as Ash walked out into the field with his Raichu walking right beside him. Ash had a confident look on his face and it was clear he was trying to hold back a goofy grin. The reason was simple.

FLASHBACK: 5 MINUTES AGO

Ash breathed in and out trying to steady his nerves. He was about to battle against a Regional Champion and he had to calm himself down because he didn't want to come so far only to fail again. He had enough of that in the past.

"Ash" a voice called. Ash turned around only to find blond hair encompassing his vision. He felt slender arms wrapped around his shoulders and a petite body pressed against his.

"Elesa" Ash questioned. The woman pulled back and indeed it was the beautiful Elesa "What are you doing here in Johto?"

"To watch you compete of course" Elesa said as though it was obvious. "I saw your battle with Karen; it was electrifying."

Ash chuckled at the pun "Yeah; she was a tough battler. Thanks to Thundurus I was able to win."

"Are you going to use Thundurus again" Elesa asked.

Ash shook his head "No, I don't know if Lance has a strategy to counter Thundurus. I've got a whole new arsenal that will blow him away."

"I can't wait to see it" Elesa grinned before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek "Good luck Ash. Win the match and there'll be more where that came from." Ash's face went bright red while Raichu was trying to hold in the snickers that threatened to burst out.

END FLASHBACK

Ash felt really confident if you hadn't guessed it by now "And Ash's opponent" the MC continued. "He's one of the youngest champions ever. Seven years have passed since his ascension to the title of Champion; here he is Dragon Master Lance." Lance walked out into the field with his flaming red hair standing out and his long cape blowing in the wind. The crowd was wild, especially the girls with almost all of them having hearts in their eyes.

Ash and Lance walked to the middle of the field and seemed to stare for a few seconds before smiling and grasping hands with each other. "You've come a long way Ash; I look forward to our battle."

"Thanks Lance, I look forward to it too" Ash said "May the best trainer win."

"I intend to" Lance said back and they both smirked before walking back to their sides of the field. The stadium was silent waiting for the match to begin. The tension was thick as this was sure to be the most electrifying battle of the century.

The ref walked up "Like the previous battles this will be a six on six elimination match. The battle will conclude when either side loses all six Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon; you may begin."

"Charizard I choose you" Lance called sending out a large Charizard. Charizard roared and launched a large jet of flames into the air.

Charizard appeared in Lance's first slot "And Lance chooses to send out his Charizard. Last time we saw Lance battle his Charizard defeated all six of the challenger's Pokémon. Let's see if Ash will be different."

Ash pulled out a Pokeball "Magnezone battle time." In a flash the magnet area Pokémon appeared on the field and in Ash's first slot.

"And Ash shows off a new Pokémon" the MC called "Let's see if this Pokémon is strong enough to combat against Lance's Charizard."

"Why would Ash choose a steel type to go up against a fire type like Charizard" Max asked.

"Don't forget Charizard is also part flying as well, which is weak against electrical attacks" Brock said.

"Magnezone flash cannon" Ash called. Magnezone fired off a large flash cannon at Charizard.

"Block it" Lance said. Charizard crossed its arms and blocked the flash cannon before dissipating it was a flex of its arms.

'Good defense' Ash thought "Alright then iron head." Magnezone charged forward with a silver glow surrounding it and was about to plow into Charizard.

"Block it and use focus punch" Lance said. Charizard, once again, blocked the iron head and punched Magnezone away 'What is he doing; steel moves barely have an effect on Charizard, what's he planning?'

Ash then had a smirk on his face "Magnet bomb" Ash said. Magnezone launched a steel bullet attack from one of its arms.

'Another steel type move' Lance thought "Block it and use flamethrower." Charizard blocked the attack again before launching a large flamethrower.

"Perfect, now Wild Charge" Ash said calmly. Lance's eyes went slightly wide realizing he just fell for Ash's trap. Magnezone surrounded itself in electricity and was able to go through the flamethrower with minimum damage and hit Charizard hard making the large Pokémon cry out "Now thunderbolt" Ash said.

The thunderbolt was like a hard slap in the face or in this case like attaching electric wires to your nipples. Charizard gave a loud shout as the electricity coursed through the large Pokémon.

"Charizard take flight" Lance called. Charizard flew high up into the air "Now use twister." Charizard flapped its wings and launched a large twister at Magnezone.

"Hop into it Magnezone" Ash called. Magnezone obeyed Ash and jumped into the twister. Now Lance was really getting thrown for a loop at all of Ash's unorthodox strategies as the twister actually carried Magnezone upwards towards Charizard. "Good Magnezone now use zap cannon" Ash called. Charizard was nailed with a super effective zap cannon that not only damaged it, but also paralyzed it "Now bring it to the ground with wild charge" Ash called. Magnezone surrounded itself with electricity and nailed Charizard sending the fire/flying Pokémon down to the ground.

Magnezone flew off of Charizard and once the dust settled it revealed that the flame Pokémon was unconscious. The ref raised the green flag "Charizard is unable to battle; Magnezone wins." Charizard's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Lance with Five Pokémon.

"A shocking defeat leaves Lance down one Pokémon" the MC roared as the crowd cheered. Lance recalled his Charizard.

Lance mentally cursed himself 'He caught me off guard with those strategies, but that will not happen again' he thought. "Gyarados I choose you" Lance shouted sending out his red Gyarados who appeared with a roar. The red Gyarados appeared in Lance's second icon "Gyarados use hyper beam." Gyarados fired a large hyper beam at Magnezone.

"Zap cannon" Ash called. Magnezone launched a large zap cannon that connected with the hyper beam, but the hyper beam was much more powerful and hit Magnezone sending the magnet area Pokémon flying. "Magnezone flip and use charge beam" Ash called.

"Gyarados dodge and use hydro pump" Lance called. Gyarados swerved to the side and dodged the charge beam before launching a large wave of water at Magnezone that connected with the magnet area Pokémon. "Now iron tail" Lance called.

"Magnet Bomb" Ash countered. Magnezone's forearm glowed before they both collided with each other. Magnezone was thrown from the smoke and smashed into the wall. "Magnezone, no" Ash shouted. Magnezone was out cold on the ground.

The ref raised the red flag "Magnezone is unable to battle; Gyarados is the winner." Magnezone's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Ash with five Pokémon.

"Well that one went down quick" Max said dryly.

"It's to be expected" Professor Oak said.

"I agree" Volkner said. "Ash caught Lance off guard with those moves and it would have caught anyone off guard, but now that Lance has wised up to the moves he's not going to make the same mistakes. This match has gotten a lot harder for Ash."

"Magnezone return" Ash said "You were great, take a long rest. Raichu, battle time." Raichu nodded and raced out into the field and into Ash's second slot.

"Gyarados use ice beam" Lance called. Gyarados launched a large ice beam at Raichu.

"Use agility to dodge" Ash called. Raichu swerved from side to side avoiding the ice beam before zooming around Gyarados confusing the atrocious Pokémon. "Now use quick attack" Ash called Raichu stopped and slammed directly into Gyarados.

Gyarados roared "Gyarados use iron tail" Lance called. Gyarados' tail glowed and smashed before smashing it directly into Raichu sending the Mouse Pokémon flying.

"Thunderbolt let's go" Ash called. Raichu launched a large thunderbolt that nailed Gyarados causing ultra-effective damage thanks to Gyarados' 4x weakness to electric attacks.

"Now that'll cause some real damage" Misty said.

"Good Raichu return" Ash called. Raichu ran back to Ash and the icon dimmed.

"Return" Lance said confused.

"Why would Ash return Raichu, it was doing great" Max wondered.

Volkner grinned "Oh I know what he's about to do. Don't blink or you'll miss it." The others gave him a confused look before turning back to the field.

"Zapdos battle time" Ash called tossing a Pokeball into the field. A large squawk met everyone's ears before the Legendary thunder bird appeared on the field.

"And Ash's third Pokémon is Zapdos" the MC roared as the crowd cheered.

"A Zapdos" Lance said amazed.

May pulled out her Pokedex "Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon; Zapdos has both electric and flying elements and the flappage of its wings can create lightning" Dexter said.

"Just how powerful has Ash become" Brock said amazed "First he uses Thundurus and now its Zapdos."

"Gyarados use hyper beam" Lance called. Gyarados launched a large hyper beam at Zapdos.

"Zapdos use Giga Impact" Ash called. Zapdos formed purple energy around its body and charged at Gyarados. Zapdos charged into the hyper beam and blew through it and hit Gyarados launching the shiny Pokémon back.

"Gyarados are you okay" Lance called. Gyarados struggled up and managed to get up "Okay now use iron tail."

"Steel wing" Ash countered. Gyarados' tail glowed while Zapdos wing glowed and they both clashed. A clash which Zapdos won and knocked Gyarados back against the stadium wall where it slumped unconscious.

The ref raised the green flag "Gyarados is unable to battle; Zapdos wins." Gyarados' icon went dark signifying defeat. Lance recalled his Pokémon and thanked it for its hard work.

Lance pulled out his next Pokeball "Dragonair I choose you" he shouted releasing the blue serpentine Pokémon onto the field. Dragonair's icon appeared in Lance's third slot.

"Lance's third Pokémon the Legendary Dragonair" the MC called "This Pokémon is incredibly powerful and will prove a tough time for Ash."

"Dragonair use dragon rush" Lance called. Dragonair surrounded itself in sapphire energy before charging at Zapdos.

"Zapdos use Giga Impact" Ash countered. Zapdos surrounded itself in purple energy before charging at Dragonair. Both Pokémon met in a mighty clash before they flew out and faced each other with both of them having taken little damage.

"It can't move now Dragonair, use dragon dance" Lance called. Dragonair gave off a melodious coo and gave a small dance while Zapdos had to recover from the Giga Impact.

Zapdos soon recovered "Zapdos use thunderbolt" Ash called. Zapdos launched a large thunderbolt just as Dragonair finished the dragon dance.

"Dragon Rush let's go" Lance called. Dragonair gained a sapphire glow around its body before charging forward and plowed into the thunderbolt and after a lot of struggling Dragonair managed to break through the thunderbolt and hit Zapdos.

"And Dragonair nails Zapdos with a large thunderbolt" the MC roared excitedly.

"How did Dragon Rush get so powerful" Dawn asked.

"Dragon Dance" Professor Oak exclaimed. "It's a move that increases the speed and attack of the one who performs the move."

"Hang in there Zapdos" Ash called "We've got to use something that will lay out that Dragonair; finish it off with shockwave." Zapdos squawked loudly before launching a wave of blue electricity at Dragonair.

"Fight it with your own electrical prowess" Lance called "Use thunderbolt." Dragonair launched a large thunderbolt at Zapdos and both attacks collided resulting in a large explosion that dealt damage to both parties. Both Dragonair and Zapdos flew high in the air still able to battle "Dragonair use flamethrower" Lance shouted.

Dragonair launched a large flamethrower at Zapdos "Use Ariel Ace to dodge it" Ash countered. Zapdos flew up and dodged the flamethrower before dive bombing Dragonair.

Lance gasped "Quick Dragonair, dragon breath." Dragonair roared before launching a green beam of energy at Zapdos.

"Change Ariel Ace into Sky Attack" Ash called. Zapdos gained a white glow around its body before diving through the dragon breath and nailing Dragonair making the large serpentine Pokémon cry out in pain.

"Ash is matching Lance move for move" Misty said surprised.

"Yes" Volkner said "That's Ash's battling style. No matter what move his opponent uses Ash can find another move to counter it or avoid it at all costs."

Lance growled "Dragonair take it out with Draco Meteor." Dragonair roared loudly as its body glowed orange."

Ash gasped "Zapdos use thunderbolt quickly." Zapdos launched a large thunderbolt and it struck Dragonair, but not quick enough as Dragonair launched a Draco Meteor and it went into the sky before bursting into many meteors and they all dive bombed Zapdos creating a massive explosion. Once the smoke cleared it showed a badly injured Dragonair having taken a lot of damage from the thunderbolt. The smoke cleared on Ash's side showing Zapdos on the ground unmoving.

The ref raised the red flag "Zapdos is unable to battle; Dragonair is the winner." Zapdos' icon went dark signifying defeat as the ground was awed.

"Just when you think Ketchum has a slight lead Lance proves too strong and Zapdos is down for the count" the MC cried. Ash recalled his Zapdos with a whisper of gratitude "Now we wait and see which Pokémon Ketchum will choose next."

"Raichu its battle time" Ash said. Raichu nodded and raced back out into the field and Ash's second icon lit back up.

"And Ash chooses Raichu again" the MC called. "Dragonair has taken quite a bit of damage from Zapdos while Raichu has taken little damage, but we'll have to wait and see how this battle plays out."

"It'll be over soon Dragonair" Lance called "Let's start out with dragon rush." Dragonair gained a sapphire blue glow around its body before charging at Raichu.

"Counter it with volt tackle" Ash said. Raichu charged forward with electricity cackling off his body before both Pokémon collided, but it was still a tie making Ash growl.

"Even severely damaged Dragonair still has a lot of power" Professor Oak noted.

"Raichu use charge beam" Ash called. Raichu launched a yellow beam of electricity at Dragonair.

"Dragonair dodge and use twister" Lance called. Dragonair flew up before twirling its body and launching a twister at Raichu. Raichu was caught in the twister and was throw high into the air before the twister ended and Raichu began plummeting "Now dragon pulse" Lance called.

"Use Volt tackle to get through dragon pulse" Ash called. Raichu flipped in midair before initiating the volt tackle as Dragonair launched the dragon pulse. Raichu was able to low through the dragon pulse "Now Zap Cannon" Ash called. Raichu launched a Zap cannon from his mouth that nailed Dragonair head on.

"Dragonair" Lance cried seeing his beautiful dragon become paralyzed.

"Now Raichu give it a full powered thunderbolt" Ash called. Raichu roared before unleashing a massive thunderbolt that struck Dragonair and lit up the whole stadium making people shield their eyes. Soon the attack died down and when it did it showed a panting Raichu and an out cold Dragonair on the ground.

The ref raised the green flag "Dragonair is unable to battle; Raichu is the winner." Dragonair's icon went dark and cheers filled the stadium.

"With that unbelievable defeat Lance has now lost three Pokémon so we'll be taking a five minute break" the MC announced. Lance recalled his Dragonair while Raichu walked back to Ash.

Lance looked back at Ash 'He's definitely improved beyond what I expected. Its ben many years since my Dragonair was defeated. To think that almost two years ago he was only Top 4 in Sinnoh and now he's Elite Four Material, possibly Champion.'

Ash sat on the bench and released a breath 'Lance is definitely as tough as the rumors say he is. I can't believe he was able to defeat my Zapdos with his Dragonair. I haven't even seen his Dragonite battle yet so who knows what he still has left.' Ash pulled out a Pokeball and stared at it. It was different from most Pokeballs as it was all black in color except for the white button in the center and intricate blue lines running throughout the Pokeball 'I'll definitely have to use you soon my friend.'

"Hey" Max said "Look at the Pokeball Ash is holding."

"It doesn't look like any Pokeball I've ever seen before" Misty said "I wonder where he got it."

"Ash must have had it custom made" Brock said "The question is for what?"

"It must house a secret weapon that Ash is going to use against Lance" Volkner said.

"Attentions trainers, five minutes have now passed" the MC called "Please return to your boxes." Both Lance and Ash walked back into the field "When we last left off Lance had lost three Pokémon while Ash had lost two Pokémon. We'll now continue with the match."

"It has been determined that Ash will send out his Pokémon first" the ref said "Begin."

"Why does Ash always have to send his out first" Misty asked.

"It's because he has more Pokémon than Lance does" Professor Oak replied.

"Eelektross battle time" Ash called. Eelektross made its appearance on the field and in Ash's fourth slot.

"Ash's fourth Pokémon, the powerful Eelektross" the MC called "No we'll see which Pokémon Lance chooses to combat against it."

"Go Salamence" Lance called. In a flash a large Salamence appeared on the field with a loud roar. Salamence appeared in Lance's fourth slot.

"And Lance chooses Salamence as his fourth Pokémon" the MC called.

"Salamence use flamethrower" Lance called. Salamence charged a flamethrower.

"Eelektross you use flamethrower as well" Ash said. Eelektross charged a flamethrower and both Pokémon launched them at the same time. The result was a tie "Now use flash cannon" Ash called. Eelektross formed a silver ball of energy before firing it.

"Salamence use dragon pulse" Lance said. Salamence launched a large dragon pulse that hit the flash cannon before forcing its way through and hitting Eelektross.

"And Salamence's powerful dragon pulse proves too strong for Eelektross' flash cannon" the MC called.

"Hang in there Eelektross use brick break" Ash called. Eelektross charged forward with one of its fins glowing.

"Dodge it" Lance called. Salamence swerved to the side.

"Now rock smash" Ash called. Eelektross turned and smashed Salamence hard with rock smash, but it didn't do too much damage due to Salamence's resistance to fighting moves.

"Salamence use thunder fang" Lance called. Salamence's fangs cackled with electricity and then bit down on Eelektross causing the EleFish Pokémon to groan in pain.

"Good Eelektross now use thunderbolt" Ash smirked. Eelektross roared and unleashed a powerful thunderbolt that shocked Salamence badly.

Volkner smirked "Smart, he wanted Salamence to bite down on Eelektross so he could unleash a point blank range thunderbolt."

"Where does he come up with these strategies" Dawn asked rhetorically.

Lance growled as Salamence released its fangs from Eelektross and flew back wincing "Salamence use dragon claw" he called. Salamence's claws glowed before charging at Eelektross.

"You use brick break to counter" Ash called. Eelektross' fin glowed and both Pokémon slammed them together and now it was a draw as both Pokémon struggled for dominance.

"Use Dragon claw with your other hand" Lance called.

"Counter with another brick break" Ash responded. Both Pokémon clashed again and it was a super struggle for dominance.

"Well Ash it appears we've reached a standoff" Lance said.

"You'd think so" Ash responded confusing Lance. "It's true that both Pokémon are locked in combat and can't use any other move with their hands or tails because they're either too far apart or locked together. However we could both still launch attacks from the mouths like flamethrower or dragon pulse, but that would prove ineffective as both Pokémon could lean their heads to the side, but there is one thing that you made a crucial mistake on Lance."

"And what's that" Lance asked. Suddenly his eyes widened "Oh crud, I forgot about…"

"That's right" Ash smirked "Never make contact with an electric Pokémon "Thunderbolt let's go." Eelektross unleashed a large thunderbolt that shocked Salamence badly. Once Eelektross ended the battle both Pokémon jumped back with scratches over their body since both of them had taken a lot of damage. "Alright Eelektross let's end this use hyper beam" Ash called. Eelektross launched a large hyper beam at Salamence.

"Dodge and use thunder fang" Lance called. Salamence dodged the hyper beam and since Eelektross couldn't act right away the thunder fang hit and Salamence flew back as Eelektross winced and electricity cackled off of its body.

'Crud, thunder fang can cause paralysis' Ash thought while gritting his teeth.

"That's what I was hoping for" Lance smirked "Now use Draco Meteor." Salamence launched a large orange ball into the air that broke into many balls and began raining down upon Eelektross. Soon the attack ended and Eelektross was out cold on the ground not moving.

The ref raised the red flag "Eelektross is unable to battle; Salamence is the winner." Eelektross' icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Ash with three Pokémon. Ash recalled his Eelektross.

"A stunning outcome as Ketchum's Eelektross is taken down" the MC called "Now will he go back with Raichu or pick a new Pokémon."

"Electavire battle time" Ash called sending out the thunderbolt Pokémon. Electavire appeared on the field and in Ash's fifth slot while punching its fists together.

"And Electavire his choice" the MC called "We've seen his Electavire before that took out two of Bruno's Pokémon last time it was out. Let's see if we can get a repeat performance here."

"Electavire let's start this off with thunderbolt" Ash called. Electavire roared and launched a large thunderbolt at Salamence.

"Salamence dodge and use dragon breath" Lance called. Salamence dodged the thunderbolt before launching a swirling green blast of energy at Electavire.

"Giga Impact let's go" Ash called. Electavire surrounded itself in purple energy before launching itself at the dragon breath. Electavire plowed through the dragon breath before nailing Salamence head on.

"Iron tail now" Lance growled. Salamence turned and slammed Electavire with its glowing tail making Electavire fly towards the ground "Now dragon rush" Lance called. Salamence surrounded itself in sapphire blue energy before charging at Electavire.

"Ice punch now" Ash called as Salamence got closer. Electavire's fist glowed blue and punched at the glowing Salamence, but Salamence proved too strong and hit Electavire. "What" Ash said shocked "That should have sent Salamence flying."

"Normally it would have" Lance said "But you see Salamence's ability is Moxie." Ash grit his teeth knowing what the ability did.

"Moxie" May said confused.

"It's a hidden ability of Salamence" Brock said. "Moxie increases the attack of the Pokémon whenever said Pokémon defeats another Pokémon."

"Electavire use flamethrower" Ash shouted. Electavire launched a large flamethrower at Salamence that enveloped the large dragon Pokémon.

"Dragon breath let's go" Lance called. Salamence launched a large green beam of energy out of the flames towards Electavire.

"Block it and use thunderbolt" Ash called. Electavire crossed its arms and tried to endure the dragon breath, but was able to before launching a thunderbolt at Salamence. Salamence managed to dodge it and swerve from left to right avoiding the thunderbolts from Electavire.

"Dragon rush now" Lance called. Salamence charged forward and gained a sapphire blue glow around its body.

"Grab it now" Ash called. Electavire grabbed Salamence with its tails stopping the large dragon in its tracks and ending the dragon rush attack.

"And Electavire has Salamence in a tough hold" the MC called.

"Thunderbolt now" Ash called. Electavire released a large thunderbolt that did massive damage to Salamence "Now end it with ice punch" Ash called. Electavire's fist glowed blue before punching Salamence hard making Salamence take extreme damage.

Salamence flew back and landed on the ground not moving "And Salamence is down" the MC roared.

The ref raised the green flag "Salamence is unable to…" Suddenly Salamence opened up its eyes and stood up wincing, but glaring at Electavire.

"I don't believe it" the MC roared "After taking a brutal beating from Electavire, Salamence is still able to stand."

Ash growled "I thought for sure that would take Salamence down. Electavire use charge beam" Ash called.

"Salamence fly and use Draco meteor" Lance called. Salamence flew high into the air before its body began glowing orange. Salamence launched an orange ball into the air before it split into many balls and rained down onto the field. They all hit obscuring everyone's view of the field for a limited amount of time. When it cleared it showed Electavire on the ground with swirls in its eyes groaning slightly.

The ref raised the red flag "Electavire is unable to battle; Salamence is the winner." Electavire's icon went dark signifying defeat leaving Ash with two Pokémon.

"Oh no, Ash is falling behind" May cried.

"It's not over yet sis" Max said "We've seen Ash pull out of situations tighter than this and he'll do it again."

Ash recalled Electavire "You did your best, now take a long rest." Ash looked up at the screen to see Lance still had two free slots while Ash had one. He looked back to Lance's Salamence to see it was severely injured 'Alright Raichu should be able to take out Salamence and injure his next Pokémon' Ash thought "Raichu battle time" Ash said.

Raichu raced back into the field and Ash's second slot lit back up "And Ash decides to go with Raichu" the MC called. "Both Pokémon have taken quite a thrashing so this battle will all dwindle down to which Pokémon has more endurance and will."

"Salamence use dragon pulse" Lance called. Salamence launched a large dragon pulse at Raichu thanks to its Moxie ability making it much stronger.

"Dodge and use zap cannon" Ash called. Raichu jumped over the dragon pulse before launching zap cannon at Salamence.

"Dragon breath now" Lance called. Salamence launched a large dragon breath that canceled out zap cannon "Now Dragon Rush" he called.

"Volt tackle" Ash countered. Both Pokémon charged at each other with Salamence gaining a sapphire glow around its body and Raichu gaining a yellow glow around his body. Both Pokémon slammed into each other before Raichu jumped out if the smoke with electricity cackling around his body making him wince. Salamence came out next wincing as well while barley being able to fly. "Alright Raichu it's almost over" Ash said "Let's finish it off with thunder punch."

Raichu clenched his fist and it ignited with electricity and Raichu charged at Salamence "Salamence dodge and use iron tail" Lance called. Salamence jumped up and avoided the thunder punch before bringing down its glowing tail hitting Raichu hard on the head. Raichu cried out as he was tossed back.

"Raichu no" Ash cried. Raichu managed to stand up, but was wincing greatly 'Man, what does it take to bring that Salamence down?' His eyes widened 'Wait that's it' he thought "Raichu use quick attack now" Ash called. Raichu charged at Salamence as quickly as possible.

"Dodge it" Lance said. Salamence flew high up avoiding the attack.

"Now Volt tackle" Ash said. Raichu turned before jumping up at Salamence with electricity glowing around Raichu's body before hitting Salamence causing massive damage. "Now full powered hyper beam" Ash called.

"Salamence counter it with your own hyper beam" Lance called. Both Pokémon built up a hyper beam before hitting each other point blank with their attacks. Lance and Ash were forced to cover their eyes from the backlash, but when it cleared it revealed that both Salamence and Raichu were on the ground out cold.

The ref raised both flags "Salamence and Raichu are both unable to battle; this match is a draw." Both icons went dark and the crowd cheered.

"And just like that it was down to one Pokémon for Ash Ketchum" the MC called as Lance recalled his Salamence and Ash carried Raichu off the field. "Let's see if Ash has the Pokémon left to defeat Lance."

"Go Altaria" Lance called sending out his fifth Pokémon that appeared on the field and in Lance's fifth slot. 'Well Ash the pressure's on you; do you have the Pokémon that can defeat two of mine?'

"Come on Ash, you can still win" Misty shouted.

"Let's go Ash" Max and May shouted.

"You can do it" Dawn cried.

"You've come too far to fail Ash, you can do it" Brock encouraged.

"Go Ash, go" Professor Oak shouted.

"You can do it honey" Delia cried.

Ash pulled out the very Pokeball he was looking at during the five minute break "Alright" he breathed "It's battle time" he shouted throwing the Pokeball into the field. A flash later and a large black Pokémon appeared on the field. The Pokémon had glaring red eyes, sharp teeth, and long black arms with claws, long wings and legs with a thick round tail.

The crowd didn't recognize the Pokémon, but they cheered anyway "And it looks like Ash's last Pokémon is the Legendary Zekrom."

Lance's eyes were wide "It's a Zekrom."

May pulled her Pokedex out "Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokémon; Zekrom conceals itself in clouds and its tail has a generator that creates electricity."

"He caught Zekrom" Volkner said wide eyed "I never expected him to get this powerful."

"What is Zekrom" Max asked confused.

"Zekrom is a powerful Legendary Pokémon native to the Unova Region" Volkner explained. "Zekrom is a Pokémon that is of both dragon and electric abilities."

"Some researchers" Professor Oak continued "say that Zekrom is in the top three for most powerful Legendary Pokémon and there are over fifty Legendaries."

Before the battle began Ash remembered the very day he caught Zekrom. It was actually only a week before he planned on coming back to Johto.

FLASHBACK

Ash was flying through the air on Garchomp with Zapdos and Thundurus flying alongside him to work on their speed when they were almost zapped by a thunderbolt. They were then encountered by Zekrom and had to battle it. Even though Ash had trained Zapdos and Garchomp for over a year and Thundurus for a few months Zekrom was so strong that he was able to defeat all three of them, but was defeated as well.

The four Pokémon and Ash were on the ground covered in scorch marks and exhausted. Ash recalled his three Pokémon before walking over to Zekrom. Zekrom was on the ground wincing in pain from all of the injuries it sustained. Ash pulled out a spray bottle filled with medicine and started to heal Zekrom's wounds "You'll be okay Zekrom" Ash whispered.

'You would heal me' Zekrom said telepathically 'After I attacked you? Why?'

"It's not in my nature to leave an injured Pokémon" Ash said as he continued to heal Zekrom's wounds "Besides it was just a misunderstanding. We were flying through the air and ended up invading your space so naturally you responded and attacked us. It's no problem really?"

Zekrom was silent 'Thank you' Zekrom finally said before succumbing to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

Zekrom joined Ash the next day upon waking up and it made things easier for Ash to battle since he and Zekrom could communicate telepathically "Alright Zekrom let's start this out with dragon breath" Ash called.

'Right' Zekrom roared before launching a large purple dragon breath at Altaria.

"Altaria use dragon breath as well" Lance shouted. Altaria launched a dragon breath, only green in color, but it was not match for Zekrom's as Zekrom's dragon breath tore through it easily and hit Altaria causing some massive damage.

"Alright now Zekrom use thunderbolt" Ash called. Zekrom's tail glowed blue before launching a blue thunderbolt at Altaria that hit the Humming Pokémon.

Altaria managed to shrug it off and still continue "Altaria use dragon rush" Lance called. Altaria launched itself at Zekrom with a sapphire blue glow surrounding its body.

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt" Ash said calmly. Zekrom's tail glowed brighter and electricity began swirling before Zekrom's body was surrounded in blue lightning before charging at Altaria. They met in a large clash before Altaria gave a loud cry of pain and Zekrom charged out of the smoke. Altaria fell to the ground.

"Altaria no" Lance cried. Altaria was on the ground unmoving with swirls in its eyes.

The ref raised the green flag "Altaria is unable to battle; Zekrom is the winner." Altaria's icon went dark signifying defeat laving Lance with only one Pokémon.

"Zekrom's attack took Altaria out like it was nothing" the MC roared "To say Zekrom is strong is an understatement."

"Whoa, just one attack" May said amazed.

"Zekrom is indeed a powerful Pokémon" Brock said.

Lance recalled his Altaria before pulling out his last Pokeball "Powerful Legendary Dragon or not I'm still gonna win. I choose you Dragonite." Out came Lance's first and most powerful Pokémon Dragonite.

"Champion Lance's last Pokémon; the Legendary Dragonite" the MC called "IF either Pokémon goes down then this match is over."

"Well Ash this has been the most exciting battle I've had in a long time" Lance said "But now it's time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more" Ash said "Ready Zekrom?"

'Always' Zekrom replied.

"Let's begin" Lance said "Dragonite use thunder wave." Dragonite's antennas sparkled before firing blue electricity at Zekrom.

"You use thunder wave too" Ash called. Zekrom launched its own thunder wave and both attacks collided before blowing up "Now use Fusion Bolt" Ash called. Zekrom charged one of its signature attacks before charging at Dragonite.

"Dodge and use ice beam" Lance called. Dragonite dodged the Fusion Bolt before firing an ice beam that hit Zekrom, who roared in anger from the move. "Now use Flamethrower" Lance called. Dragonite launched a large flamethrower at Zekrom.

"Use Cut" Ash called. Zekrom's left arm glowed before swinging it and cutting the flamethrower down the middle and dispelling the attack.

"Amazing" the MC roared "One swing of the arm and Zekrom cut the flamethrower in half." The crowd was amazed as well.

"Now Zekrom use stone edge" Ash called. Zekrom roared as rocks formed around its body before launching them at Dragonite. They all hit and Dragonite was thrown to the ground having taken a lot of damage from that move.

"Dragonite, hang in there and use hyper beam" Lance called. Dragonite built up a hyper beam in its mouth.

"Not so fast" Ash called "Zekrom use hyper voice." Zekrom breathed in before releasing a loud sound wave that carried on and hit Dragonite. Dragonite lost its chance to form the hyper beam and couldn't move due to the hyper voice. "Good Zekrom, now use Dragon Rush." Zekrom stopped the hyper voice before charging at Dragonite with a sapphire glow surrounding its body. Zekrom slammed hard into Dragonite making the large dragon roar in pain.

"Hang in there Dragonite use dragon claw" Lance called. Dragonite's claws glowed before slashing Zekrom and both Pokémon flew back having taken super effective moves. "Dragonite use dragon pulse" Lance called.

"Dodge and use air slash" Ash called. Dragonite launched the green orb, but Zekrom dodged it before slashing at Dragonite doing damage to the large Pokémon.

"Dragonite dragon rage now" Lance ordered, but Dragonite didn't move "What's wrong?" lance looked closer and saw that Dragonite looked scared "Flinching… but how?"

"Where's Dragon rage" Misty asked.

"Air slash can cause an opponent to flinch and then prevents them from attacking" Professor Oak said.

"How did you do that Ash" Lance shouted "Dragonite's Inner Focus prevents flinching."

"Oh so Dragonite's ability is Inner Focus" Ash said "Too bad since Inner Focus would have worked with any other Pokémon other than Zekrom of course." Zekrom smirked slightly "The reason it didn't work is because of Zekrom's own ability known as Teravolt, which negates Inner Focus' ability so Dragonite can flinch just like any other Pokémon."

Lance growled "I'm wide open now" he whispered.

"Now let's wrap this up" Ash said "Zekrom descend and then use Bolt Strike." Zekrom flew high up into the air with a roar before disappearing with a twinkle. Then Zekrom flew back down with blue electricity gathering around its body before Zekrom clenched its fists and the electricity turned yellow. Dragonite didn't stand a chance at dodging and was hit dead on with the attack.

"Dragonite" Lance shouted. The smoke didn't clear, but Zekrom flew out of the smoke, but Lance and Ash noticed that Dragonite was latched onto Zekrom's back. Zekrom noticed too "Alright Dragonite use ice beam." Dragonite hit Zekrom point blank with an ice beam making Zekrom howl in pain.

"Toss Dragonite" Ash shouted. Zekrom began swerving as fast as it could trying to toss Dragonite off of its body.

"Use ice beam once more" Lance called. Zekrom was hit again with another ice beam at point blank range.

"Alright Zekrom use wild charge and head for the ground" Ash called. Zekrom gained electricity around its body before flying down towards the ground and landing back first on it. When the smoke cleared it showed both Dragonite and Zekrom still standing, but both of them were panting. "Alright Zekrom it's time to end this" Ash called.

"Dragonite let's get this over with" Lance called "Use Dragon Rush."

"Use Fusion Bolt" Ash called. Both Pokémon gained blue glows around their bodies before charging at each other with a roar before colliding, which resulting in the biggest explosion anyone in the stands had ever seen. Ash and Lance were knocked off their feet from the explosion while everyone in the stands had to cover their eyes.

After five minutes the explosion began dying down and Ash and Lance were back on their feet with their hands clenched and their teeth bared waiting for the smoke to clear to find out who won. Finally it cleared and showed both Dragonite and Zekrom still standing although panting harshly. "I… I can't believe it folks. After the grueling clash both Pokémon are still able to stand up."

Both Pokémon were panting and glaring at one another for almost a minute before Dragonite's eyelids went heavy and Dragonite toppled over to the right and landed on the ground unmoving. Ash and Lance both looked on shocked.

The ref raised the green flag "Dragonite is unable to battle; the winner of this competition is Ash Ketchum."

"Dragonite has been defeated" the MC roared as Dragonite's icon went dark. Lance's picture and icons disappeared allowing Ash's picture to take up the screen with 'Winner' underneath it. "The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

The crowd jumped from their seats and let loose loud cheers "He did it, he did it" his friends cheered.

"Ash did it" Elesa cheered from the opposite side of the stands.

Ash had a broad grin on his face as he walked out into the field "Zekrom, thank you. You were awesome out there" Ash said.

'Thank you Ash' Zekrom replied.

Lance had a shocked look on his face before he smiled and walked out to his Dragonite who woke up "You did your best Dragonite" he said as he pet his longtime friend on the head. Both Champion and Pokémon walked up to Ash "That was a great battle Ash, you've really earned this victory" Lance said.

"Thanks Lance" Ash said as they both shook hands before Lance raised Ash's hand into the air and the crowd cheered. Both Dragon Pokémon were standing behind their trainers and they had no idea that this would be tomorrow's picture on the front page that would spread across the five regions. They wouldn't care though.


	11. Chapter 11

**World Wide News Announcement: Ash's First Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

The crowd was still cheering loudly as Ash's picture was still on the main screen with 'Winner' underneath it "Ash Ketchum has defeated the Johto Elite Four and Champion" the MC roared to the crowd.

Lance and Ash finally recalled their Pokémon "Well Ash, you've earned your victory fair and Square" Lance said "And, as per announcement, you can either take my place as Champion or you can establish the Kanto Elite Four."

"I already decided long ago that if I ever won then I would establish the Kanto Elite Four" Ash replied.

"I see" Lance said "First let's go drop our Pokémon off at the Pokémon Center and then I'll make a call to League President Goodshow."

"Alright Lance" Ash said. Both Champions walked off the arena amidst the cheering crowd and made it to the Pokémon Center. Once they dropped off their Pokémon they were surrounded by fans, mostly girls.

"Get use to this" Lance whispered to him. Ash didn't think he'd ever get used to this as he signed at least fifteen autographs, took ten photos and some girls even asked him to sign their chests. Soon they were all done and got to relax.

"Now I know why Champions are always travelling" Ash groaned as he rested on a chair next to Lance.

"Well most of the time they travel because of work" Lance chuckled.

"What kind of work" Ash asked.

"Well I'm a Pokémon G-Men so I'm constantly on the job looking for criminal organizations and people who mistreat Pokémon. Steven is the Heir to the Devon Corporation so he's constantly out in the field working to find stones and other products. Cynthia's currently got the reputation as the Strongest Champion so she's master of the Champion League so she constantly needs to train in solitude or her title will be taken from her. I think Alder only travels because he likes to since he actually likes the attention all the females give him."

"You don't say" Ash said dryly. "Wait you said Cynthia is the strongest Champion?"

Lance nodded "Yep, being a various type specialist means she has very powerful Pokémon. We've all battled her at some point, but she defeated all of us and became Master of the Champion League. In fact once every few years the Champions gather on Lily of the Valley Island and have a tournament to decide who the strongest Champion is."

"Wow, that must be awesome" Ash said.

"In fact there's another tournament coming up in about a year's time" Lance said "Keep training and you might have a chance to defeat Cynthia."

"You think so" Ash asked.

"I know so" Lance replied. He turned to the phone and dialed the number of Mr. Goodshow's private phone. It took a few minutes, but Lance got through.

"Ah Lance m'boy it's good to see you" Mr. Goodshow greeted with a hearty chuckle.

Lance smiled "It's nice to see you to sir. I called because I've got something interesting to tell you."

"Well don't keep me in the dark, what is it" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"We held the Johto Elite Four competition here at Silver Stadium over the last few days and there was a challenger who managed to defeat us" Lance said.

Mr. Goodshow went wide eyed "Really now; I never thought I'd see the day when I would see you defeated Lance. So tell me who the lucky person is?"

Ash's face appeared on screen "Hi Mr. Goodshow, remember me" Ash grinned.

"Ash is that you" Mr. Goodshow asked squinting his eyes slightly. "It is you, my look at how much you've grown. Tell me was it you who defeated Lance and the Elite Four?" ash nodded with hi grin still present "Well Ash this is a great honor and a great shock as well. To be a Champion at your age is something unheard of. You've defeated Cynthia's record by six years. What type do you specialize in?"

"Electric Type sir" Ash replied.

"An unusual type, but a powerful type nonetheless" Mr. Goodshow said. "Very well I will spread the word across the five regions and I will meet you two at Silver Stadium tomorrow morning at 9:00 clock sharp."

"Right" Lance and Ash said simultaneously and the call ended. Both of them sat in their chairs and sighed feeling exhausted from today's events. "You know Ash you're gonna have to hold auditions for Elite Four really soon" Lance said.

"Yeah I know" Ash said "They all have to specialize in a certain type. How'd you find your Elite Four Members?"

"Bruno and Agatha were already Elite Four members when I competed" Lance said. "After that the other two members left and the others weren't that hard to find. Karen and I were old friends for a long time and it was actually Karen who introduced me to Lorelei. I saw their battling and I was impressed so I had Lorelei battle Bruno and Karen battle Agatha. Lorelei lost to Bruno, but she was still pretty good. Karen managed to defeat Agatha and took Agatha's spot as the final Elite Four Member while Lorelei became the first Elite Four member. Agatha didn't really mind as she was tired of being the most powerful Elite Four and she was hoping that at least one challenger would get past her, but lose to Karen so that they could take her place and she could retire, but it seems you squashed that hope."

Ash and Lance laughed slightly "Yeah" he said.

"Anyway don't forget that any Elite Four member has the right to challenge you for a chance to take over as the new Champion" Lance said.

"You mean they don't have to go through the other members" Ash asked.

Lance shook his head "No because then it's a little unfair. I mean if Karen challenged me then she could just do it while the others would have to fight their way through others in order to have a shot at taking me on."

Ash nodded "Have they ever challenged you?"

"Only Bruno and Karen have" Lance said. "Bruno only wants to stay strong so he keeps battling me to improve his team and his skills. Karen is the only one who wants to have a chance at becoming the Champion so she challenges me frequently, but hasn't beaten me yet, obviously. Agatha and Lorelei are just satisfied enough with being Elite Four members so they keep their positions and just train for challengers."

"I see" Ash said silently. "Well I think I know some people that fill the position, but they'll need some training first."

"Well the rules say you have up to a year to fin Elite Four Members and train them to their full potential before you meet us on Lily of the Valley Island."

"Why do I have to meet you all" Ash asked.

"We have the right to test you on whether or not you're chosen members are fit enough to be in the Elite Four and certain members will battle them. So basically whoever you choose as your final and most powerful member will fight off against another of the Final and most powerful Elite Four Members."

"Like Karen or Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four" Ash said.

"Exactly" Lance nodded "Also another Champion has the right to battle you to see if you're fit enough to be Champion. It's just a simple one on one battle and even if you do lose you still remain Champion until someone defeats you in an official six on six battle."

"Wow becoming a champion is a pain already" Ash muttered.

Lance laughed good naturedly "It's a pain at first when going through all this, but after you're done with it all it becomes so much easier." A ding at the front desk alerted them "Looks like our Pokémon are all healed up." Both Champions walked to the front and retrieved their Pokémon before departing from the Pokémon Center. Once they walked outside they saw Ash's friends, teacher, Professor Oak and his mother waiting for him "Go on Ash, have some fun for tonight" Lance urged.

"Thanks Lance" Ash said before walking over to his friends. He received many pats on the backs and hugs from them.

Lance smiled 'Good job Ash' he thought before departing back to his own Hotel Room.

SCENE CHANGE UNOVA REGION

"No way" Hilda shouted upon reading the newspaper.

"Hilda, what is it sis" Hilbert called urgently running into the room with Cheren and Bianca. The four of them had competed in the Unova League and got pretty far. Bianca and Hilda only made it to the Top eight while Cheren made it to the Top 4 having lost to Hilbert while Hilbert lost in the finals.

"Remember Ash, the trainer you battled a few months ago" Hilda asked.

"Trust me sis, he's not a person one forgets" Hilbert said remembering the easy defeat he was handed.

"Look at the newspaper" she said thrusting it in his arms. Bianca and Cheren read over his shoulders.

HEADLINE: NEW KANTO CHAMPION CROWNED

Just yesterday a huge battle took place in Silver Stadium in the Johto Region. It was the Champion, Dragon Master Lance against a young boy named Ash Ketchum. Young Ash had battled his way through the Elite Four and got a chance to battle Lance. After a long fought Battle Ash emerged victorious. In the six short years since he started training Pokémon Ash Ketchum has risen to the title of Champion at the young age of sixteen making him the youngest Champion ever. For more battle details see page 6.

The picture depicted Ash having his arm help up by Lance with Lance's Dragonite and Ash's Zekrom standing behind them. The four young trainers couldn't believe it. "Wow" Bianca said summing up what they were all thinking.

"I…" Hilbert started "battled a Champion, oh this is so cool."

"No wonder you lost" Cheren said "He must have been training to take the Elite Four challenge when we met him. No wonder he defeated you so easily.

"Don't be mean" Bianca chastised. "Wow, so strong and so cute at the same time."

"Well my next journey is going to be in Kanto for sure" Hilbert said "I've got to go get ready."

SCENE CHANGE KANTO REGION

"ASH I'M GONNA FINE YOU BIG TIME" Barry shouted angrily. Clearly he had just read the big headline concerning Ash.

"Barry, what are you screaming about" Paul asked. The two of them were travelling throughout Kanto where Paul and Barry were taking on the Kanto Battle Frontier.

"You want to know what I'm screaming about" Barry asked almost hysterically "Just read the headline." Paul rolled his eyes figuring it was nothing, but when he saw the photo and the headliner title his eyes widened "You see" Barry said.

"Quit you're screaming" Paul grunted "We're making a stop to Pallet Town and waiting for Ash."

"What about the Battle Frontier" Barry asked.

"It can wait" Paul said "This is far more important." Barry followed Paul out of the forests and both of them went for Pallet Town.

SCENE CHANGE HOENN REGION/ LITTLEROOT TOWN

"Holy…" Harrison muttered staring at the title wide eyed. "Ash actually became Kanto Champion. Well looks like I need to retry the Indigo League." Harrison had only got Top 4 again when he went to Kanto.

SCENE CHANGE MAUVILLE CITY

"I don't believe it" Tyson cried looking at the title "Ash a Regional Champion. Not even I'm that good" he muttered "Alright I'm going to Kanto to participate in the Indigo League."

SCENE CHANGE SINNOH REGION

"OH COME ON" Gary shouted as he stared at the picture and headliner. "Ashy-boy is the Kanto Region Champion. That does it I'm taking a few weeks off and challenging Ashy-boy again, there's no way I'm falling that far behind him." Gary went and packed his things before leaving for Pallet Town.

SCENE CHANGE

Flint yelled in shock before running back inside the house where all the Sinnoh Elite Four and Champion met when training together. He ran back inside still yelling unable to form words "Whoa, whoa" Lucian said turning his attention away from Aaron and Bertha's training "Flint calm down man." Flint got the attention of Cynthia and the others as well.

"What's wrong with Flint" Aaron asked.

"I don't know" Lucian said. Flint indicated to the paper still too shocked to speak. Lucian took it from Flint and stared at it before… "Oh my god" he shouted. Now the others were really confused as it took something really shocking to make Lucian loose his cool.

"Okay what is it already" Cynthia said walking over and snatching the newspaper. Aaron and Bertha read over Cynthia's shoulder. Simultaneously the all read it and shouted in disbelief.

"NO WAY" the sound echoed across Sinnoh.

SCENE CHANGE HOENN REGION

"Heh" Sidney chuckled reading the paper. He and the other Hoenn Elite Four and Champion met on Drake's boat every once and a while for some R&R.

"What's so funny Sidney" Steven asked.

"Read the paper, you're not gonna believe it. Confused, but curious Steven took the paper and read the title.

"Wow, I didn't expect this" Steven said in disbelief remembering Ash from long ago when he and his Aron were searching through the caves. Soon Glacia and Phoebe walked over to them.

"And what are you two boys looking at" Phoebe asked curiously peering over Steven's shoulder "Whoa a new Champion. Hmm, not bad, he's pretty cute."

"He must be strong to have defeated Lance" Glacia said.

"Yeah" Steven said "Hey Drake, come and check this out." The oldest and most powerful of the Hoenn Elite Four walked over to them.

"What is it Steven" Drake asked gruffly.

"Do you remember a young trainer named Ash Ketchum" Steven asked.

Drake gave a small smile "Of course I remember the young boy. His cocky attitude and his determination and brilliant strategy in battle; reminds me of myself when I was younger."

"Well look at the paper" Steven said. Drake took the paper and looked at it only to have his eyes widen in amazement.

SCENE CHANGE UNOVA REGION

Grimsley, the second strongest of the Unova Elite Four and a master of Dark Pokémon, looked at the paper and chuckled in amusement and amazement. He and the rest of the Unova Elite Four and Champion were meeting in a large building near Victory Road. The others passed off Grimsley's chuckling as him reading one of his funny stories.

"Looks like your record's been beaten Caitlin" Grimsley said.

"What do you mean" Caitlin asked.

"Look at the paper" Grimsley said handing her the paper. Caitlin read the paper before her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"What's wrong Caitlin" Shauntal asked looking up from her writing.

"Someone beat my record for youngest Elite Four Member" she pouted "Not only that he became Kanto's First Regional Champion."

"What" Marshal nearly shouted "Let me see that." Marshal snatched the paper and read it over "They made a pipsqueak like him the Champion. How the heck could a powerful trainer like Bruno and Lance for that matter fall to a kid?"

"Calm down Marshal" Alder said calmly "If this is indeed true then we'll get to meet this kid soon."

"Oh I'll do more than meet him" Marshall muttered. Marshall was one who always believed in strength and he and Bruno got along greatly, but to have a sixteen year old as a champion was inconceivable to him. He took a long time excepting Caitlin into the Unova Elite Four due to her age.

SCENE CHANGE JOHTO REGION

Ash and his friends were resting inside Ash's room when there was a knock. Ash went to answer it "Be careful Ash" Max suddenly said "It might be reporters."

Ash nodded slowly "Right." He opened the door and saw Morrison on the other side "Hey Morrison."

"Hey Ash" Morrison said walking in "I saw your battle with Lance; nice work man."

"Thanks Morrison" Ash said "I just wish you had a chance to battle him as well."

"Eh I'll do it next time" Morrison said "So how's everyone doing?" The friends spent the rest of the time talking with each other or discussing Ash's battles with everyone. After a while things began winding down a bit.

"So Ash now that you're the Kanto Champion what are you gonna do next" Max asked.

"Well Lance told me I have to find members for the new Kanto Elite Four" Ash replied.

"Well that's gonna be tough" Brock said "I don't know anyone who's on the same level as Karen and the others."

"Well Lance said I've got a year to find the ones I want and train them up" Ash said. He was silent for a few seconds "Actually I've got a few people in mind already."

"Really, who" Dawn asked excitingly.

Ash turned to Morrison who looked shocked "Me" he asked plainly.

Ash nodded with a smile "Yeah, you actually took the challenge and managed to defeat Lorelei and Bruno and almost beat Agatha so you're definitely Elite Four Material, once you're trained a bit more. So what do you say Morrison, you want to be a member of the new Kanto Elite Four?"

"Heck yeah" Morrison said excitingly "Although I'll have to move to Kanto first, but that's okay."

"Well that's one down" May chuckled "You said you had a couple in mind, who else are you thinking off?" Ash rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before looking up and turning to Misty and Brock. The others focused their attention on the shocked pair.

"Us" Misty managed to say. Ash nodded.

"Ash, I'm flattered believe me" Brock said "But we're not Elite Four material."

"But you could become Elite Four material" Ash countered. "Look at me, a year and a half ago I was nowhere near this strong and now I'm Champion. A full year's worth of training and you two will definitely get stronger. Plus you two are my oldest friends and I'd love to have you to by my side."

"I…" Misty began "I guess I could give it a try. I'll have to get one of my sisters to take over the Gym seriously for once."

"I'll help you out with that" Ash said "Brock?"

"I… just don't know Ash" Brock admitted "I mean I'm still studying to become a Pokémon Doctor?"

"And the Elite Four Training will give you plenty of times to practice on the field and in emergency response. Plus when you still do it you can manage both at the same time. Look at Steven, he's the Heir to the Devon Corporation and he manages that and still stays the Hoenn Champion. The same with Lorelei as she gives lectures across the world and still manages her duties as an Elite Four member."

Brock had no comeback for that so he just smiled "Howe can I refuse; alright Ash count me in."

"Great, that's three out of four members" Max said "But what about your final member?"

"I've got one more in mind" Ash said. "Oh yeah Max you're an official trainer now right?"

Max nodded with a bright smile "Yep I became one two years ago and I've got a full Team with me right now."

"What kind's do you got" Ash asked.

"Well I decided to become a psychic type specialist" Max said "I got a Ralts as my starter."

"Was it the same Ralts we met a long time ago" Ash asked.

Max nodded "Yep and he's evolved into a Gallade and plus him I've got a Gardevoir, Alakazam, Hypno, Metang and a Slowking."

"That's quite a haul" Ash grinned.

"Yeah" Max said "Speaking of that Ash, you promised me that we'd have a battle once I became a trainer."

"I did, didn't I" Ash said with his eyes closing slightly. He opened them and there was a familiar light in them "Alright then Max, let's head outside."

"Oh man this is gonna be awesome" Max grinned and practically raced outside.

"You know Max doesn't stand a chance against you right Ash" May asked.

"I know, but he's a smart kid" Ash said as he followed Max down stairs "Besides he might just surprise you all." They all went down stairs into the main park that was right next to Silver Stadium. A crowd was already forming.

"Hey look some kid is going to battle the new Champion" one kid whispered.

"Stupid kid he doesn't stand a chance" another one whispered.

"Shut up" May shouted "That's my brother out there." Max and Ash ignored them and instead only focused on their battle.

"Well Max since you initiated the challenge then it's your call" Ash said "What are the rules?"

"A one on one battle" Max replied pulling out his Pokeball "Gallade I need your help." Max's Gallade appeared on the field in a fighting stance.

"Ampharos its battle time" Ash called sending his Ampharos onto the field. Everyone could tell that this was gonna be a good battle "Let's begin" Ash said "Thunderbolt go." Ampharos launched a large thunderbolt at Gallade.

"Protect" Max called. Gallade formed a protective barrier around its body before the barrier began cracking forcing Gallade to jump away. "Alright Gallade use close combat" Max called.

Gallade charged forward towards Ampharos and began punching and kicking as fast and as hard as it could. Ash didn't say anything, but Ampharos was able to dodge the attacks easily. Ash then smirked "Thunder punch" he said. "Ampharos ducked a punch before her fist cackled with electricity and then punched Gallade hard.

"Gallade use focus blast" Max called. Gallade formed a blue ball of energy in his hands.

"Zap cannon" Ash called. Ampharos launched zap cannon at Gallade before Gallade could complete the focus blast and Gallade was hit and was paralyzed.

"Gallade no" Max cried.

"Now use signal beam" Ash called. Ampharos' gem on her forehead glowed a rainbow color before Ampharos launched the attack and it hit Gallade making it cry out in pain before landing on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Brock acted as referee "Gallade is unable to battle; Ampharos is the winner which means the winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum."

"Are you okay Gallade" Max asked softly to his injured Pokémon. Galled turned and gave a small smile and nodded "That's good."

Ash walked up "Great job Ampharos." Ampharos tuned and gave a small coo "Return" he said recalling his Pokémon. Max recalled his Gallade as well. Ash walked up to Max "That was pretty good for a first time Max."

"Yeah, but I still lost and couldn't land a single blow on your Ampharos" Max said disappointed with himself.

"Don't feel bad Max" Ash said "I was in your position not long ago too. Just keep on training and you'll be strong in no time."

"Thanks Ash" Max said as both of them shook hands.

SCENE CHANGE

Later on Ash received a call from his phone and saw it was Elesa so he told his friends he was going to go out for a walk for a while. He left Raichu and most of his Pokémon there, but carried a select few in case of emergency. Ash walked down the streets before stopping in front of a café where he saw Elesa "Hey" Ash said.

Elsa turned and smiled at him "Hey yourself" she grinned. She was dressed in normal civilian clothes wearing a denim skirt, flip flops and a V-neck yellow t-shirt "Great job on becoming the champion Ash" Elesa said.

"Thanks" Ash replied "I couldn't do it alone. If it wasn't for an excellent teacher like Volkner and the help of all of my Pokémon then I wouldn't have made it as far as I did."

Elesa smiled brightly "That's what I like most about you Ash. Speaking of which I told you before your match there would be more where that kiss came from if you won." Ash blushed bright clearly remembering that moment "So Ash, what do you say?"

Ash had grown up a lot and wasn't as dense as he used to be "Elesa… you want to go out and… I don't know, see a movie."

Elesa blushed slightly "I was hopping you'd ask that." She grabbed his hand and they raced off to a movie theater. It was 5:00 in the afternoon so it was the perfect time to catch an evening movie. The browsed the lists of moves "I'm in the mood for a scary movie tonight" Elesa said.

"Really" Ash said surprised "I didn't think you'd like scary movies-I mean you don't seem like the type" he quickly corrected 'Ash you idiot.'

Elesa merely giggled "I like a lot of things and scary movies and you happen to be two of them." Ash blushed again before he paid for two tickets along with two drinks and some candy. The movie was called 'Pokémon Apocalypse.' It was a story if Pokémon ever went bad and set about eradicating the human race and it was up to survivors to take them out and survive.

It was pretty scary, but thanks to Ash's many adventures there wasn't much that scared him anymore, but Elesa shrieked with the audience at some points and hid in Ash's arms and shoulder making him grin. It was a good night as he got to hold Elesa in his arms most of the night and soon the movie ended at 8:00 and they left the theatre.

"Oh, that was scary" Elesa whined. Ash snickered and she looked up and pouted at him "Well it was."

Ash snickered again "You look really cute when you pout." Elesa lost her pout and her cheeks went aflame with a grin. "Here I'll walk you back to your apartment" Ash said taking her hand and walking back. While they walked back they made small talk with each other before they made it back to Elesa's apartment.

"Thanks for walking me home Ash" Elesa said.

"No problem" Ash said. Elesa smiled and her cheeks blushed again before she stood on her toes and kissed Ash right on the mouth. Ash was wide eyed before his kissed her back with equal vigor and soon they parted with their faces flushed.

"Good night Ash" Elesa said before walking into her apartment. She turned and winked at him before shutting the door.

"Wow" Ash said with restrained excitement before clearing his voice and walking back to his own apartment with his hands in his pockets while whistling a tune.


End file.
